


Last Legacy: Indulge Your Senses (Fictif)

by theblackchaos737



Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel), The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Last Legacy visual novel spoilers, Multi, Other, Romance, The Arcana (Visual Novel) Spoilers, Visual Novel, asra route, julian devorak - Freeform, the arcana - Freeform, thearcana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackchaos737/pseuds/theblackchaos737
Summary: Trapped in the magical world of Astraea with Sage, Anisa and Felix. Sage's route, with added scenes and star choices! Oc insert. Sage/OC, little Felix/OC. Please comment because Im a sad pup that needs them ^_^
Relationships: Anisa/Felix/Sage Lesath/You, Felix/OC, Sage Lesath/Reader, Sage/OC
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1.4: In the Woods: Fire Faults

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! Thanks for taking a peek at this story. If you're into the Arcana, Last Legacy is the next hit forged by the NixHydra team. I love it so much! While we wait for updates, I have created some added story from the chapters so far with the star choices too.  
> The story starts off with Sage and the MC in the forest on the way to Porrima. I had a lot of ideas considering they are together for over a week and no details are mentioned! The rest of the story may be out of order in some places. This is mostly an MC X SAGE story, also with a little Felix X MC as well. I hope you enjoy!

Sage often walks ahead of me through the thick and thin woods we’ve ventured into. I don’t mind it so he can’t see how much I’m panting after only a few hours of trekking down the leafy trail. Sage seems to know exactly where he is going, despite all of the forks in the road we encounter. There is no civil life but is, not even a sign to point us in the right direction.

When the humidity finally gets to me, I think about Felix’s offer from before, and I regret not taking it.

_“I could always teleport you two to Porrima. You’d be there in a minute rather than a whole week.”_

_“And when did I say I’d risk falling into a black pit of dark water for all eternity?” Sage mocked menacingly. “Oh yeah… I didn’t.”_

Even Felix admitted that the portals are dangerous, so I guess this was the safest way…

I stop thinking optimistically the more I have to endure the trials of simple nature... At least back at Mournfall, there was an outhouse. Out here you’re completely open, and there is no way to cool off unless you decide to stick your head in the mucky river water when you spot it.

The setting sun’s rays trickle through the leaves like sparkling fire.

“Fire? You can’t do that either?”

“You don’t know how to use the internet, so don’t get all high and mighty with me!”

Sage merely laughs at my heated responses every time, as he should. They’re weak responses, but I say them with enough ferocity to entertain him.

“Tired from our travels today, eh? It’s only been a day, Elizabeth. Do you not travel around much in your realm?”

“I travel, it’s just in a way different way. We use automobiles and planes to take us where we need to go.”

“Aye? Automobiles?” He drags the word out.

“Yeah, they’re like wagons but they move on their own, without a horse or anything pulling them.”

“So they are concocted by magic, then? Does anyone walk anymore in your realm?”

“Of course we do, just shorter distances or for exercise. We really rely on our machines, now that I think about it.” I yank out my phone. “See?”

Sage halts and his ears go back at the equipment I’ve thrown in his face. His eyes are nearly crossed as he looks at it with filled black irises. Its gone from my hands in a flash as he scrutinizes the phone and we move on.

“This is just a small box… what does it do?”

“Well, its broken right now and needs to be recharged. You can call people with it. Communicate to them in many ways: facetime, a call, text, via social media—“

“Okay, that’s weird.” He throws it back to me and I clumsily catch it in front of me between my hands. “It’s like one of those callstones Felix uses to call us. It sounds like your world has a lot of magic… Is that why you worked with Felix a bit in the arts?”

“Oh, no. My world has zero magic. Its just advanced technology.” I ponder it, reflecting on my little life back on the third rock from the sun. “I miss bathrooms.”

Sage suddenly stops in a flat meadow beside the river. The water seems clearer than before and the earth is draped in a blue darkness as the sun goes down.

“I’ll show you how to make a fire.” Sage drops his bag and we settle in for the night. We have very thin blankets in our packs to avoid having to lug extra hefty supplies on our trip. I nibble on the waxy seeds in our parchment bag after I’ve flattened my sheet onto the flattest land I can find near us. A good distance between the two sheets, Sage begins to teach me how to use the fire.

Create a sort of circular pit with rocks. Use timber sticks rather than large logs to start the fire off. Put the medium sticks on the bottom and the thin ones with grass or leaves on top. There’s a few ways to ignite the flames. Create a plough with sticks or ignite it with a spark between smooth rocks against the thin material in the pit.

Sage cracks the rocks together until the sparks set the sticks ablaze.

“Alright-!” I’m barely able to raise my hands towards the warmth when Sage douses the pit with river water from his canteen.

“What in the Sam hill-?”

“You’re turn.”

“You just ruined a perfectly good fire!”

He shrugs. “And I can make another one, but you have to make it this time.”

I want to argue with him more, but its getting chilly and I don’t want to have to wait any longer. I follow his steps in trepidation as I clean out the pit he made and start making my own near it with drier dirt.

“Ah-ah-ahh, don’t forget the order of the sticks. What kind of rock circle is that? Do you want to catch the entire forest on fire? You have to flick the rocks together harder than that—“

He catches my hands in his and I loosely let him control their movement against the rocks in my grip. I turn to look at him and find he is crouched over me in order to reach this close, and I look away with a distracted blush on my cheeks.

“Hurry it up, its dark out here.” He orders. He stands up and hovers over me to inspect my next move. I try to recompose myself and can feel the heat radiating off me and the sweat mingle with the warmth of my body.

I click the rocks a few times in the same fashion as he showed me, and when it doesn’t work I go faster and grunt in aggravation until they spark a few times—

“There we go!” Sage gives me a genuine few claps. “You did it! Now, blow on what you have—“

I do so swiftly, and quickly kneels down again and presses his finger to my lips, causing me to jolt a little.

“Not too much or you’ll blow it out. We wouldn’t want that now.” His incredulous smile shifts from me to the pit as he lowly exhales against the small fire. I join his pattern of slow breaths until the fire has caught enough logs to breathe on its own.

“Atta girl.” Sage grunts as he plops onto his sheet across from me, and we sit there and watch the flames stir for a while.

I smile proudly at my masterpiece.

“This is like changing a tire, and I did all by myself!”

“Changing a tire?”

“Thank you, Sage!”

He scoffs disapprovingly. “You don’t have to thank me every time I teach you something. Besides, I plan to get rough with you.” His smirk is unbearably iniquitous as I catch his shimmering yellow eyes from across the flames.

I should be used to his teasing by now, and I probably will be way over it by the time we reach Porrima; or maybe I will slip and fall for them eventually.

“I’m sure I can handle it.” I find the right retort, despite the dryness in my throat.

“Heh. We’ll see. I plan on training you with a sword, got it? It would be nice if you had a Relic of your own you could use, but we’ll practice with my sword and sticks for now...”

I wince at this statement. When the possessed Celena attacked me, I had hoped a Relic would appear then, like the one that transported me there. The glint of hope was the light from my heart that protected me, and hopefully I would be able to use it again when I needed it.

“I can’t rely on just magic happening suddenly to save me. I can’t rely on you either.”

It sounded like I meant more than what I was trying to explain to him, but he didn’t respond and listened all the same.

“Ah, that is, I want to be able to help myself, so I’m prepared for your training.”

An impressed grin creases on his lips, and he nods approvingly.

“Get to sleep then, Elizabeth. We will continue our journey in the morning.” Without another word, he turns his body away from the fire and coasts off. I try to do the same, picturing my bedroom, or even the soft comforters from the office that cradled me so warmly.

There are howling owls and large and small things stirring in the bushes and trees around us… How Sage can sleep soundly is foreign beyond me. Thankfully, I’m finally tired enough from our hike today that exhaustion pulls into a deep dark dream.


	2. Chapter 1.5: You "Ant" That Funny!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More adventures in the woods with Sage on the way to Porrima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter. These inserted parts are meant to be short until Chapter 2 from the game. Hope you enjoy!

My dreams have been in synch. Nothing unusual about them, just some odd events with the cast of characters I’ve met in this realm mixed with my friends and family back home. When I wake up, I expect to be lying in my bed, but trees are hanging over my head, the twitting of birds and chirping insects are rampant, and smoky smell of log and plant consumes my senses.

I sit up. Sage is perched by the river shirtless scrubbing his features with the water. My eyes watch his tail whipping back and forth, until I decide to look away, trying not roam on the curves and crooks of his bounding muscles on his back.

I clear my throat. “Ahem. Good morning!” I’m not looking at him, but eventually he turns to me and watches me roll up my sheet as he approaches, sliding his red jacket back on.

“Oh, Elizabeth, hey.” He speaks as if we haven’t seen each other in a while. “Ready to go?”

“I suppose…” I hadn’t thought about 3 course meals since we packed dry snacks for our trip. “Bacon and eggs sound delicious right about now.”

“We could catch some ferta eggs and fry ‘em up, if you’re that hungry.”

“Ferta?”

“Giant fat birds with shimmering turquoise feathers. They are nasty, but their eggs are delicious.”

I suddenly recall ferta eggs from Last Legacy I. They are an unusual item you can obtain, and they grant players a small percentage of health if you scavenge around enough for special items in the game. The catch is you have to fight the big momma birds if you ever locate them.

“Ah, no thanks, I want to keep going, don’t you?”

“I suppose.” He drags out an exhausted sigh.

“Something wrong?”

“No, I guess I’m just anxious.”

“About what?”

“About… getting my Relic fixed is all. Come on.”

I’m not convinced, but Sage’s walls incline me to step away once more.

The day drags on, and like before, we talk about the various differences from our realms. I try not to pry into my family and friends affairs to avoid my own heartache, but Sage entertains me enough with his interrogation as we strut down the path.

“So, these buildings can be 1000 feet high?”

“In places like New York, yes. Though, I wouldn’t mind living by a castle any day.”

He stops suddenly.

“Hang on, I’ve got to take a piss.”

“Thanks, that was charming information that I needed.”

“I always am.” He shrugs and raises his arms on either side at me, then dips off the road into the trees and bushes afar.

I crouch down to catch my breath with a dramatized sigh to recompose myself. Something rattles to the bushes right of me and I perk back up. I stumble back, gripping the straps of my backpack unceremoniously.

An ant the size of a bunny crawls out, sniffing the ground with its antennas and gnawing the air with its jaws.

“Good lords, you are huge!” I step back, though the ant doesn’t seem to be so savage. Its big black shiny eyes seem to peer up at me and its head swivels about for something.

“I can’t figure out if you’re gross or cute…” I tilt my head in conjecture. I pull out my sack of snacks and drop it in front of the ant. It sniffs tentatively then nibbles on the small white substance. It seems to shiver after all of the food is gone.

“You like it? Good boy!”

Just then, Sage returns, clapping his hands in resonance.

“Much better. You sure you don’t have to go? Let’s--?”

He stops mid sentence, eyes bulging at the site of the creature.

“Elizabeth, get back!”

“What?”

He tosses himself between me and the ant.

“Be wary of this insect.”

“The giant ant, you mean? Its harmless, we’re practically best buds.”

Sage says nothing for a moment, his ears flicking about. “Well, I suppose its not a problem right now—as long as it doesn’t eat something, we’re good.”

My heart threatens to jump out from my throat.

“Ah, what would happen if it ate something?”

“One by itself is likely a scavenger ant, which means once its found food it’ll call out to the rest of its colony.”

“Um, Sage-?”

And the cat-sized ant did just that. A terrible shriek echoes from its mandibles, and we have to cover our ears from the abrupt disorientation. Sage snatches my hand in his, ears bent back, and darts down the path.

“RUN!”

I take my largest steps to keep up with him—I glance back a second to see other ants clawing to the path like a thick red cloud. Their shiny bodies begin to synchronize in rows and files towards us.

“Gods damn it! You fed it, didn’t you?”

“Hey, how was I supposed to know it was gonna do this?”

Sage yanks me by the arm, pulling the rest of me when I start to slow down—I’m grateful for his coarseness, because the ants seem to be gaining.

“What kind of fool feeds an ant anyway? They’re carnivorous!”

“I was trying to be kind to the little thing, okay? Screw you!”

“You can do that later, but right now we have to lose these things!”

I try to respond to his joke, but I’m also panicking about the ants biting at our heels. We end up making a big enough distance from them, and I can hear the harsh panting from even Sage as we start to slow down.

“Should we climb a tree?”

“And be cornered by them while they climb up and then devour us? Good idea.”

“What should we do, then?”

“We will lose them, trust me!”

It seems I don’t have any other choice, and yet I do actually feel relieved at him saying this, gripping my hand for dear life.

“There it is!” Sage points to a bush filled with plump orange berries hanging from it. “Jump into the bush and get as much juice on you as you can.”

“Uh, okay—“ I don’t have time to retaliate when we hop in, the pointy branches scraping me up. I fall forward and feel the fruit had easily popped open all over my back.

“Cover yourself, quickly!” Sage is rubbing the blue substance on his chest like slick oil. I start to do the same, grabbing one of the berries and squishing it onto my cheeks, arms and legs. The smell—I gag reflexively at the acrid, putrid sent of the fresh fruit. Sage grabs my shoulders and crouches beside me.

“Get down.” His voice is hushed, and we can hear the march of the ants on the trail before us as we duck behind the berry bush.

The ants shriek by us as the stomp on, and Sage and I stay hidden until they are out of site ahead of us.

I stifle a cough after they are gone, trying not to let this atrocious aroma get to me.

“I thought these would smell like oranges or something. What are these?”

“Mondu berries. They look delightful and sunny on the outside, but on the inside, they hold this blue fungus smell with the most foulest of stenches in its juices. I knew the ants wouldn’t be able to smell our scent anymore with this on us. Thankfully, its easy to wash off, with the right kind of soap.”

“Well, take me to that soap, please.”

Sage is smirking. “You’ll have to be patient, it’ll be a few more hours before we reach the off road stands with some supplies for our trip.”

“Ugh, seriously?” I try to swat off what I can, whacking my arms down towards the ground and spraying the juices on it. “Well… it was good thinking anyway. Thank you.”

“I am getting better at this teaching thing, aren’t I?” He teases. “I say, its better to experience the real thing than just hear and fantasize about it. In your mind.”

There’s a hint of waggishness in his tone, and I wonder how he can still flirt with us both smelling worse than hot trash, but I manage to smile.

“I don't know, I could have survived another day not having to learn how to survive giant ants.”

“Giant? What do you mean? All ants are that size!”


	3. Chapter 1.6: Bathe in Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey through the woods continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! If you've read this far, kudos and reviews are welcome. I'd like to know what other fans think about Sage's route and what could happen too!

~++~

“How are there shops in the woods, anyway?” I ask Sage as we approach.

“Ah, some people would rather live in the wild, but they gotta make coin somehow.”

There are only two shops sitting on the flat sides of the path, still shaded by tree and leaves above. I listen to Sage chortle and laugh with the clerk while I spot the other stand containing an assortment of fruits and snacks. I must have dropped my bag of oats when the ants were chasing us; now I’ll starve.

After Sage purchases the soap and other supplies, he catches me drooling over the food. He buys 3 more sacks of salted flower seeds and then we’re off.

“The lake is up ahead.” He elucidates. “We’ll rest there and rinse off. Be sure to scrub your clothes well, too.”

I nod at this, wondering what other troubles may be stirring in the forest. Sage seems to know all about the dwellings of this place, though, and he smiles insouciantly about it whenever he gives direction. Its calming to say the least, and most of troubles and concerns melt away with his toothy grin.

“Good, no other travelers are here right now.” He drops his bag in a patch of dirt surrounded by moss. “We can stop here for a bit, then keep walking long before it gets dark again.”

“Sounds good.” My bag lands beside his and I stretch my arms to the sky, the unbearable smell consuming my nostrils.

“Well, let’s go.” Sage yanks his equipment and jacket off easily. I pause at what he is getting at.

“Go, together?” I feel stupid for having to ask. He blinks owlishly at me.

“Of course! Is there any other way to bathe?”

“I, well, that is—“

He cuts me off with a cheery burst of laughter. “We can’t bathe together, unfortunately. One of us has to keep an eye on our stuff, and we’ll be at an ears reach of each other from here to the water.”

“Well, its not like we couldn’t just leave our things by the shore.”

“Oh-?” Now, Sage looks started by my advancements.

“Just jerking your chain, teach.” I elbow his arm. “Ladies first, I presume? Unless there are other things you need to teach me before I take a dip in?”

Sage scans me with a sparkling amusement for a moment, his irises sharpening.

“Go ‘head.” He raises his arm in the direction I’m already going in. I take the soap and one of the robes he bought and head over to the water.

The goopy fruit juice is a nice excuse to become immaculate once again. I was able to rinse off at the tower, but this is a relief after the dirt and sweat caked on from our one day of trekking. I will have to get used to this… I had ventured through the forests before back home, but this was camping and more packed into one big quest. I’m a little self-conscious, so I try to scrub quickly. The soapy foam floats with a sweet rosy smell atop the clear blue water around me as I sit waist deep in its coolness.

My mind wanders and I start to hum now that I’m alone. I half expect Sage to come barreling into the water with me, or for me to have an encounter with the wood’s inhabitants again, but all I can hear is the roaring of the waterfall splashing into the lake a few meters away from me. I have to accept that this is his natural persona: Flirtatious, carefree and alluring. He probably talks that way to anyone he deems attractive enough, like the twins he was with the other night... I shouldn’t be so jealous, though. He’s not with me, and he can do as he pleases. I just need to accept that right now and not fall for his coquettish advances.

Still, I smile about his serene gazes on me when I drape the robe over my wet form and head back to our site. I hang my clothes on a branch while Sage bathes himself, and I really would like to take a catnap. The warmth of the afternoon sun cascades over my eyelids as I drift off into another aimless dream about my friends and family back home.

“Elizabeth?”

I start when Sage shakes my shoulder, like I’ve been falling down a canyon.

“W-what-?”

“Good job keeping an eye on the supplies. Someone could have snuck up on you while you were asleep like that, and in that robe-!”

He stops his chiding. Grunting at some annoying thought in his own mind and removing his hand from me.

“I’m sorry.” Tendrils of the earth drop down from my snow-white robe when I stand up. “I got really tired, that’s all.”

He speculates me for a moment, contemplating what to do. “Heh. You must have not slept as well as you thought last night. Don’t worry. When we get to Porrima, we’ll have better lodging than this.”

He drops on a log opposite of me, and I sit up on my knees awkwardly with the robe.

“Nice undies.” He’s grinning over at my clothes, speculating the pink underwear beside my lace bra.

“Nice undies yourself.” I jeer back.

“But Elizabeth, I don’t have any—“

“I know, that was the joke.” I close my eyes, trying not to boil over at his last remark. I have to dry my clothes off somehow. I should have expected he’d be scrutinizing them.

“Can I ask you a question?” I rub my shoulders, feeling a slight chill in the air.

“If you insist.” He nods approvingly.

“I do insist. It’s just… You didn’t want to tell your friends how your Relic broke. Will you tell me now?”

“Not a chance.” His tail wags aggressively behind him. “But it’s nothing you need to worry about, Elizabeth.” My name comes out slowly, purposefully. “You don’t have a solid weapon yet, your Relic can’t break, and I doubt it can right now either. It takes a ton of screwing up to do that.”

“I see. So, does my Relic have to be made for me?”

“Like any weapon, it does. Once it is, though, it becomes a part of you, like a limb or an organ you can’t part with.”

“Oh, it must be bad yours broke than.”

He doesn’t respond right away. “It is bad. But, it can be fixed, once we’re in Porrima.

“What’s Porrima like?”

“It's the worst of the worst, a low down place where low life scum often live in. Rotten to the core, most of ‘em are.”

“Sounds charming.”

“You’ll see it when we get there and you can judge it for yourself.”

Once our clothes are dry and we can change, we head out again. The day ends slowly, as I’m internally begging for more rest.

“I’d give anything for a cheeseburger.” I admit when we set up camp again.

“That sounds delicious, whatever it is.”

“A meat sandwich with cheese.”

“Ah, that describes it well.”

“When are you gonna teach me how to fight?”

“Ah, well I’d like to get serious about that after my Relic is fixed, but we can try some stuff tomorrow when we rest if you like.”

“I would like, very much!” My eyes are sparkling from the fire before me, or maybe its determination.

He grants me that curing smile again, and we're off to bed.


	4. Chapter 1.7: Dangerous Drink

~+++~

2 more days go by. Every single time I ask Sage about training, a low growl rumbles from his throat and he simply says “soon”.

Some teacher. Why the change of heart all of a sudden? Now that I think about it, he's been stalling on it ever since we started for Porrima. 

I suppose patience can only linger for so long. He must have gotten tired of having to explain every single detail to me about surviving in these woods alone. He still does it with an amused smile once and a while. It’s just the training that he is so temperamental about.

“I suppose I can be patient.” I say one of the days.

“Huh?” Sage gives an awe with his jaw.

“About the training. You want to wait until your Relic is fixed, right? I suppose I can wait until then.”

He doesn’t respond. I take that as the reason for his procrastination and we move on.

On the fourth day of traveling, I haven’t grown tired of the woods just yet. Sage being awake before me and seeing him doing some sort of activity is not unpleasant either. Once we’re at another set of travel stands, Sage insists we stop.

“Oh, the gods are smiling on us today, Elizabeth.”

“Are they? They’re serving cheeseburgers at this place?”

"Even better?"

The stand has long wooden picnic tables spread out across the verdant space. A few people are snacking on oats still but they hold a glass of golden, foamy drink before them. I just then spot the barrels loaded with booze under the shade of the stand.

“Phew! I didn’t think I was gonna last until we reached Porrima.” Sage walks ahead of me to the stand.

“There’s beer to go, seriously?” I groan behind him, but he doesn’t entertain the notion of explaining. The keeper of the stand is an older woman, but she has a rumbly rough looking fellow with armor stand beside the barrels of kegged beer.

The sun is starting to set, I suppose this is where Sage wants to take his rest today.

I’m personally relieved to see some civilization again in these woods, so I am a little happy that we’re going to sit here and drink like any other restaurant. I don’t fully embrace it until the sizzling sun is off our backs to savor the drinks, and Sage is on his fifth one by then. The old woman pulls out glass jars filled with fireflies, and starts dispersing them around the tables. There’s candle light too, but not as compelling as the bugs.

“Ah!” Sage drops down another glass, foam at the side of his lip. “What do you think? A little more romantic than the bar in Mournfall, eh?”

“You lot are from Mournfall?” The woman overhears us as she sets another glass down before Sage.

“Yes, m’am. We are headed to Porrima.”

“I’m from Porrima, actually.” Sage clarifies. I look puzzled since he never bothered to tell me this during our trip at all.

“Oh! Well, you’re only a few days out, then. You’ll make good time.” She raises her brows at Sage. “I remember you the last time you were here. I didn’t think a keep like mine could have regulars.”

“Well, I try to help those small business shops in need when I can.”

The woman slaps the back of his shoulder with a snorty chuckle and returns to her post.

“I didn't know you were from Porrima.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Elizabeth.” He seems proud of it, and starts slurping down his next drink. I observe as the foam swirl around in mine, lost in thought for a moment. The buzz from the booze starts tickling my senses and I take another sip.

“Be right back” He sits up, casting a darker shadow over me with his tall frame. “I gotta-“

“Yeah, yeah, I know. You really can be so charming.”

“Oh, but I know I’ve charmed you already, dear Elizabeth.”

…He’s not completely wrong. Sometimes though, it feels like he’s just messing with me. He trots into the darkness, tail swaying behind him, disappearing behind the stands somewhere.

I try to bask in this beautiful, relaxing setting: beer in hand, twinkling lights all about that flutter away the night’s dull darkness. The moon hangs over in a half obscurity, the atmosphere is festive, and I exhale a long awaited sigh, dropping my shoulders.

To the right of me are 3 different parties of people: two men closest to me making eyes at each other, a tall woman and a man beside them, and the far end holds a raggedy group of 3 dirty looking men. They sometimes slap the table at something funny another one of them has said and cackle rather loudly as their drinks spill between them. The girl often rolls her eyes at their rowdiness, but doesn’t do anything about it. She starts to smile at the guy she is with and he holds her hand tightly when he whispers something that makes her eyes go owlish and her face burns red in the yellow, flickering light.

The men next to me have been flirting with one another the entire time they’ve been here, but then start talking about normal things in their life.

I catch eyes with a fourth figure suddenly sitting with the partying men. They have a dark cloak on, and I can’t help but feel their cold, mesmerizing gaze is on me.

I swallow when Sage appears, his presence snapping me from my musings.

“We should be here only a bit longer, then head out to set up camp, Elizabeth.” He decides wobbly.

“Sounds good.”

“You okay?” He looks to be swaying in his seat, but its just the buzz getting to me. I turn back to the end of the tables, but the fourth figure is gone.

“I’m fine. Hey, what’s your favorite thing to do?”

“Huh?” He grunts, like he was trying to hiccup but it doesn’t fully disperse.

“I mean, like for fun. What do you like to do?”

“Oh, well I thought that’s be obvious…” He leans in to leer at me.

“So, its doing ab crunches, then?”

“What? No!” He sits back up, sobering. “Umm, I haven’t thought about it much.”

“Its not something you think about, its just something you do.”

“Well then, I like turning in a bounty. The feeling of that sweet coin coming my way feels triumphant.”

“Okay hero, other than work I mean.” I roll my eyes. “What do you like to do that’s not something you have to do?”

He turns his head, pondering. “I like looking up at the stars. I like combing my hair, I like—“

He looks down at the beer. “Drinking. But not just for the sake of it, it relaxes me after a long, rough day of fighting or bounty hunting.”

“You like combing your hair?” That’s what I got from that. “I shouldn’t be surprised, its silky white, I suppose you gotta take care of it.”

I pause and take a sip. “Oh, and the drinking I can understand too. On Fridays my friends and I would go to happy hour and to relax after a long week of work.

“Happy hour?”

“Seriously, you don’t have that either?” I gulp some beer. “Well, I guess happy hour is all the time in any tavern, anyway. When I drink with you it feels that way, anyway—“

He’s speculating me, curious as to what that entails.

“That is, the drinking makes it feel like a happy hour, not you—not saying I don’t enjoy your company, I-I really do- well, not that much, just--!”

“You’re going to give yourself a headache!” He starts to laugh. “Just relax, will you? You don’t have to overthink everything.”

“Sorry…” I’m suddenly self-aware. “I-I’ll be back!”

I duck into the shadow of the night to some near off bush, the sounds of the customers from afar echo across the grassy scape. I don’t know how to act around Sage. Once I return home, I may not see him again after that anyway…

I hear a threat. Well, from the gruffness in the voice, it sounds like a threat, and its in a different direction than the stands.

“No-! Please-!”

I spring into action to find the noise. It isn’t long before cutting through bushes that I spot the girl from earlier who had been sitting with the man. One of the ragged crooks from the far end of the tables is with her, his bald head glinting in the moonlight.

“Give me your coin, and you’ll get to go quietly, eh?”

There’s another thing I spot; his silvery knife pointed at her neck.

“Don’t scream or I’ll slit ‘yur throat. Hurry it up; give me what you have!”

“I-I don’t have much-! Please-!”

The woman is weeping like she’s in physical agony.

“Hey! What’s going on over there? Leave her alone!” The words burst out from adrenaline. The crook spins his head towards me and the girl starts to run in the other direction while he’s distracted, but he doesn’t chase after her.

“That is… come on, we’re all just trying to enjoy our drink right now. Can’t you go pester somebody else?”

“You mean like you?” He faces me fully, and I’m calculating the small gap between us as I gape at his gleaming knife at his side.

“Hurry it up!”

“Oh, well-!” My sweaty hand slips into my pocket hastily. Trembling fingers wrap around the small sack of flowers seeds. I wave it at him like he’s an animal, and his eyes track it like a cat does with lasers.

“Here!” I throw the bag at him hard and it hits his chest and the seeds come spraying out. The second I turn around he is spewing profanity at me, as my attempt to trick him into thinking the sack had money fails miserably. I trip over the nearest root and hit the dirt face first. I scramble back up, but the damage is already done; the crook is coming at me with his knife, ready to strike.

“N-no!” I scream, and raise my hands out in defense. My eyes are squeezed shut and everything melts behind my closed vision as I wait for the stab in a split second.

Instead, I hear a mystical _whoosh_ , and the crook is yelling. I open them quickly to find he is flailing and soaring backwards like an invisible barrier knocked him back. My hands and chest are glowing a golden, coruscating light that is fluttering out, then the light folds to black sparks until it vanishes completely. I speculate them with my jaw dropped in bewilderment.

“How..?”

The crook is starting to stand up again, and I take my leave. I’m dashing up a grassy hill back towards the stands when I whip my head back to make sure he’s not on my tail, then I bump cheek first into a familiar chest.

“Elizabeth?”

“Sage!” I’m incredibly relieved, and my arms wrap around him before I can think to do anything else, taking in his smoky smell.

“Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah!” I pull away to look at his features. “There was a guy, he-he tried to—I mean, I’m okay, it’s just-!”

Sage already holds a querulous look when his large eyes shift to the man running up from behind me. Sage grabs me forcefully and drags me by the shoulders until I spot the other 2 men have run up behind him from the stands in the distance. I’m scared, but with Sage wrapped around me, I feel at ease. The uneasiness comes to my head when I think how we’re outnumbered.

“I noticed you 3 get up when Elizabeth took off. I should have known you were just a bunch of petty thieves.” Sage scans the men as they rejoin in alignment.

“Just give us your coin, and we’ll let you and misses go.” One of them warns. The other two rest their hands on the weapons at their sides. I look between them and Sage for some kind of solution where we don’t get stabbed.

He smirks. “Usually, I try to be more cordial with these sort of situations—“

“You do?” I question seriously.

“Shhn no; that was a lie I guess. What I should say is that I’d usually go easy on punks like you, but you tried to attack Elizabeth. Big mistake.”

He gently wraps me behind him. I’m slightly nervous for the men now when he pulls his sword out.

“Get him!”

I stand back more when they charge, leaving it to Sage. In the dark, he sways left and right, blocking one man’s knife and head-butting the other. The third man he kicks down via the torso and he goes tumbling. The man whose knife he blocks tries for him again, but Sage steps back until he has enough space to swing his sword and the blade is whacked out of his hand when he slices it. He points the tip at the man’s chest.

“You guys wanna go another round?” He taunts, scanning the other men who try to stand up. “If you come at us again, you’ll be losing some limbs next time.”

“Forget it!” The bald one cries out. “She can do magic, and he’s a skilled swordsmen! Let’s get out of here!” He’s already dashing away when the other two decide to follow him off into the woods.

“And don’t bother the other people at the stands either!” I warn. Sage gives me a smile as he turns to me and puts his sword in its sheath.

We return to the stands and tables to find the girl being comforted with the guy she is with.

“What happened?” The clerk asks, approaching us with the hefty guard beside her.

The girl and I explain what happened with the men, with a few proud interjections from Sage about how he scared them off. The clerk explains she will have wanted posters for the men when the guard goes back to the nearest town and reports them to the station. The girl thanks me for my interference, the couples leave, and the clerk starts to close up shop for the night.

Sage and I venture out into the woods quietly. No words are spoken between us as we adjust to the dark and find a new place to sit a kilometer out from the stands. When we set up camp, I feel more of eeriness this night as I recall the recent events.

“Hey… you okay?”

“Thanks to you, I am.” But there is something still bothering me, and Sage can tell.

“Hey, no worries! Stick with me and you won’t have to worry about anyone trying to rob you again.”

“That’s just the thing, isn’t it? I can’t be with you 24/7, can I?” I respond sharply.

“Alright… so you’re not okay then.” He frowns.

“No, I’m not! I want you to teach me how to fight. Why won’t you do it? Even in this short span of time I could have learned something,. Then maybe I could have done more when I was attacked by that jerk!”

“Well, I heard him say you used magic to fend him off, so that’s something, right?”

“At least Felix tried to help me with that while we were in Mourn fall.” When I mention this, his ears go back and he grimaces like he’s an annoyed child. “You said you would train me but you haven’t done much of that, and I can’t rely on my random Relic coming out to save me. I got lucky at best, but I almost died! Do you see what I’m saying?”

“Elizabeth…” He says it boldly, then draws out a sigh. “You… don’t seem like someone that should fight.”

“What?”

“I mean, if I teach you how to fight, really fight, there will be consequences. You’ll have to use those skills to defend yourself, sure, but what if your opponent doesn’t back down? You’ll have to keep fighting, maybe even kill people. Are you really up for that?”

…I’m confused. He doesn’t want me to have to kill people?

He can tell I’m unsatisfied and continues. “It’s just, when you talk bout your realm, it all sounds so innocent and simple. No daily wars, no fighting; it all sounds so peaceful. I don’t want you to have to change.”

“You didn't seem this worried when you dragged me on our first bounty hunt.”

“Well, sure, but I didn’t realize how different your lifestyle was in comparison to this world back then.”

I see now. He’s looking out for me… by not looking out for me.

“I think I understand your conflict.” I say slowly. “But, I’m here now Sage, with you. I have to adapt to this world, surely you know that.”

“Yeah, I do.”

“So then, you’ll help me, won't you?”

He pauses, and his ears go back up. “Hey, we shook on it, didn’t we? We can start tomorrow.”

“Thank you.”

After the strife of events, we fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I hope you've enjoyed it so far! I've been trying to keep Sage in character and keep the writing consistent with the story itself, but I really can't wait for ch 4! Also, "pet his ears" will come up later ;) Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 1.8: Training Dayz

~+++~

_We’re standing in front of the three criminal men again, but this time its different. Sage is beside me and I have a friend from my realm at my side too. The land is hazy, but we’re at a cross street with the forest as our backdrop._

_“Elizabeth? What the hell is going on?” My friend screams at me._

_“Don’t worry, we’re safe…” As the words slip in fabrication, I realize something is amiss. I know something bad is about to happen. The men charge at Sage and then crumble like a bowling pins at his feet. When Sage faces us, his eyes glow red completely. My friend is screaming and they run away, but I’m frozen and more concerned about the cloaked figure floating towards Sage like a black ghost. The dark cloaked figure has pink hair, but that’s all I can see from its concealed face as it wraps an arm over Sage’s shoulder, like they’re good old comrades._

_“What-?”_

_I look around and even consider walking away, but when I turn back, Sage is howling in agony as the cloaked figure’s gloved hand is through his bloody chest._

_“No! NO!”_

When I awake, I’m not sweaty or anxious or scared. The panic has subsided as I realize it was only a strange dream that I’m starting to forget. Sage hadn’t used his red eyes against the men. We are safe amongst the dwellings of the forest.

We continue venturing the day, and we don’t talk much; I’m compelled to start humming a tune when we reach a gigantic clearing of grass in the middle of the woods. We can see the clear blue sky above us as Sage drops his pack.

“Ah, this looks like a good place!” He decides.

“For what?”

“Did you forget already? For your training, of course!”

I’m sweaty, from the sun or my nerves is a mystery. I want him to train me; I’m only a little apprehensive about it too.

We use long thick braches that are straight enough for our lesson.

“Okay, let’s start with first attack-“ He stops himself, observing me holding the stick. “No, wait. You’re holding it all wrong.” He approaches me and angles my body as he directs me. “Put your left foot out first; your right is better support as the back. Then, hold your sword at about shoulder length—there you go. Your hands should be spread apart too, not touching when you hold a blade—right, like that.”

I jolt up a little when he slides his fingers to my waist.

“Ah, your hips should be facing your opponent, no unusual twisting or you could hurt yourself.”

I nod in affirmation as he walks back to his stick and picks it up.

“Okay, now draw your sword outward, you don't want it so close to your chest when you first strike. Your stance and foot work is key to doing well in fighting, I think.”

“Okay, how should I strike?”

“You will likely clash with your opponent if you do it right. From your right shoulder to your left hip, your blade should be striking diagonally at your opponent, unless they’re wide open, in which case it doesn’t matter how you strike. Your right foot goes out, then you strike!”

He seems so exhilarated as he gives me direction. I follow his directions, and our twigs clash.

“Good. When we clash you can still strike. The hilt of your sword would be there to protect your hand, but you slide your sword for an attack still while your sword is protecting you from the other sword. You can counter with step by kicking me back, or by continuing the strike…”

We go like this for what seems like an hour. Sometimes I stop him and have to repeat moves, like we’re doing a dance, and he’s readily quick to answer my questions.

Yes, like that. No no no, do it like this instead. Let your feet cross over each other. Keep your guard up until they strike you or you have an opening.

Even though its like we’re in synch, most of the sword fighting comes from instinctual action, but Sage teaches me enough basics as the afternoon sun starts to approach. Our movements get friskier and faster as we continue the basics. He starts striking me in the same spots, expecting me to recall what I’ve just learned in order to counter or block. We train with sticks until midday. Sage carps about his lack of teaching skills, but I’m learning a lot from his direct instructions.

I block another strike from above, the sweat beading on my back and wet between my fingers.

“Ha!” I get smart and slide my stick against his, just enough to step back and strike his bare chest. He swiftly slides out of the way and whacks my stick up and out of my hands. I watch it go flying, not even looking at Sage, who trips me over with his stick while I’m diverted.

“Ah-!“ My bottom hits the grass first with a plop, and I catch myself in enough time to see Sage point his stick between my eyes.

“You need to stay sharp, but I admire the effort.” He smiles lazily at me as he turns and holds his other hand out to me. I take it and he effortlessly hoists me back up. I press against him and his hand slides up my arm and our eyes catch.

“Um, t-thank you.” I pull away, despite myself.

“Your foot work isn’t that bad, actually. You sure you’ve never fought before?”

“Pretty sure.”

“We can keep going beyond where we’re at another time, just keep what I’ve taught you in your head, got it?”

“Yes sir, my teacher!” I’m grinning with exhilaration. I am grateful for learning all this much already, since the time I ended up in this world. The dream comes back in my thoughts when we stop, but I try to focus on Sage’s tips instead.

We walk again until the sun goes down, but I’m more thrilled to ask him a few pointers (since he won’t talk about his personal life much), and chatting about comparisons of our world.

When we rest again that night, I have another dream. The dream reflects some of our conversations we’ve had about my world, and I’m in my living room playing games with my buddies and we’re laughing and drinking. I’m upset though because I have to go work, and I know I have to say goodbye to them. The work and this realm I’m trapped in must correlate in the dream, because I know I won’t be seeing any of them for a while. I try to avoid leaving, like do extra chores or sweep the abnormally large house that has layers of surrealism, but my friends keep reminding me that I have to go to work. I dress up in my cosplay and follow the white rabbit, Celena, out the door. When I go outside, I’m in the enchanted Astraea realm outside, but I’m all alone, and I don't know where to go.

This time, the dream hits me like someone close has just died. I can’t stop the tears from welling up as I think about all of their faces and my regular life, how I may never see them again…

I think I am alone, like the dream, so I sit up and start sniffling as I try to compose myself, but that only pushes the agony in my chest further and I start to weep quietly in the dark.

It all hits me at once. I’ve been strong, and there are moments of joy here, but all of this uncertainty has been getting to me as time goes on, thought by thought. It finally welds up into this big dark ball that needs to be unraveled.

“Elizabeth?”

Embarrassment hits me first and I quickly try to wipe off my face.

“Yeah?” I sniffle, turning towards the forest, away from the burning embers separating us.

I can hear Sage grunt as he stands up, the rhythm of his steps coming towards me louder and louder. It’s unavoidable. I look up at him. He crouches down beside me and rubs my shoulder, and I lean in to his warm touch.

“I’m okay…”

“Well, last I checked, a girl crying doesn’t usually mean they’re okay.”

I nod in agreement. “I’ve been missing my friends and family, so much. I-it’s not that I’m not grateful for everything that you guys have done for me; Felix, Anisa and you… Just sometimes I wish things were easier and I was back home with them.”

I’m sniffling a lot and wiping my face. I can't bare to look at Sage in this condition, but I can feel his gaze on me. The hand he’s patting my shoulder with roams across my back to my other shoulder. He pulls me in and I rest my head on him as he wraps me in his arms. He doesn’t speak, and we sit like this for a few moments. I take in his marl smell, finding calmness in his closeness. I’m only sober of our condition when his hand rests on my bare leg and he strokes it comfortingly.

“Feel better?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

We pull away and I clean off the last of my bedraggled features with a final sniffle too.

“Any other ways you need comforting, let me know.” I can practically see him winking at me in the dark.

“Ha-ha. Really, thank you. All of this training we did today really kept my mind busy, and… I’m looking forward to working with you more.”

I’m not sure, but I think I can see the faintest blush on his cheeks.

“Get some rest, student.” He sits up. “I’m not done with you yet.”

I smile at this and we go to bed soundly. My dreams this time are too vague for me to recall them the next day as we venture out for our next few days to Porrima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked up some basics of fighting with a sword, and I had done the same with a campfire to make it seem more natural. Anyway I hope you're enjoying this. Once more chapter in the woods coming up!


	6. Chapter 1.9: Give a Little Whistle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage can't sleep, but a good old tune could put him to rest...

~+++~

We only have a day and a half or two left of venturing until we reach Porrima. _Duck, side step, diagonal slash, slide or push off, cross feet._

I’m practically humming the steps to myself as we saunter through the woods. I can’t remember the last good song I heard back at home exactly, but I conjure some sort of nostalgic tune and that becomes my humming for a while.

Sage finally makes his emotions to me clear with a low growl. Every time he grumbles like that, I’m excited to know his intentions.

“Elizabeth,” He warns, “either actually sing or don’t make a sound at all.”

“Oh, you can hear me back here? Sorry, I got something stuck in my head and I—wait, you want me to actually sing?”

“Is that really so strange?”

“Well, yeah. Usually people just say shut up when they want you to be quiet. No one actually sings in my realm.”

“There’s no singing? Then, maybe your world isn’t as tranquil as I thought.”

“You think singing is tranquil?”

“When its done right.”

“Ain’t that the truth.” I pause. “Its just, people usually just listen to music and sing embarrassingly to themselves, unless they’re professionals that want to be heard and make money. In public we use our headphones so no one has to hear our preferred song of choice.”

“Headphones?” I already know it doesn’t translate to him. “You have phones and headphones too? What’s the difference?”

“Headphones go on your ears.” I catch up to him and point to the pointy features atop his head. I never grow tired of seeing the silky white fluffy details of them.

“You would have to wear ear buds for your type of ears, and the song comes through them so that only you can hear them and no one else.”

His closest ear flicks towards me a second, and he is stumped.

“Wouldn’t that be loud?”

“You can control the volume of the music.”

“Ah, kind of like I’m doing with you right now when I say sing and don’t hum so quietly.”

“Exactly! Well, not, exactly, exactly…” I sigh. I thought I had done the best I could explaining this and avoiding the subject at hand.

“Well then, come on. Give me your best song, your favorite song!”

“N-no way! Why don’t you sing a song?”

He waves his hand dismissively. “Ah, I’m not good at singing. I will definitely show you sometime at a tavern when I’m wasted enough to not notice my terrible voice.”

“I think your voice is lovely-“ I immediately regret my words when the coy grin on his face turns to me mischievously.

“Oh? I bet you do. I can say all kinds of lovely things to you too with this voice of mine.”

He says it in a low, sensual voice, so I almost believe him, and want to believe him, but I close my eyes and scoff.

“You’re relentless.”

A barrel of jutting laughs roll out of him in response.

We trek faster through the woods today. I have adjusted to the weather interlocked between the trees and plants, sweating less and hustling through inclines better than before. Sage likes to tell me grand stories of when he defeated another unworthy opponent and claimed another bounty, and I try to beat that by telling a tale of when I beat the scoreboard and won a trophy on the Last Legacy game, without the details that it was actually a video game. We train a little more too as the sunsets like we did before.

By nighttime, I’m mostly exhausted from not releasing a hum or two from the rest of the day. We set up camp again for probably the last time, evaluating our remaining short stack of supplies and nestling in front of the fire again. This time, we are not so far apart, keeping a distance between our spots, but the flames don’t shroud our faces when we glance at each other.

The moonlight above traces the dark silhouetted lines of the leaves over us. I lay flat on my back but I can hear Sage toss and turn.

“…Are you still awake?” I crane my neck to see his sharp eyes flutter towards the fire.

“Yeah.”

“We are reaching Porrima tomorrow by midday, like you said, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, are you nervous for some reason? Is there something there you can’t sleep over?”

“What? D-don’t be ridiculous!” He insists. Whatever it is he’s hiding, I just know he’s not going to tell me his personal issues that easily.

I sigh and sit up. “I can’t sleep either. What can I do to help you get to rest?”

“Oh, I can think of a lot of things, dear Elizabeth.”

“I’m sure you can.” I retort, smugly. “But, what’s actually going to help you sleep?”

He seems stumped, and I can only focus on our conversation from earlier.

“How about… I sing to you, like you wanted?”

“Oh, that does sound wonderful.” He lies flat on his back and closes his eyes. “Let’s hear it.”

“Okay…” My mind muddles for something pleasant, but it keeps going back to the few songs that have been stuck in my head the past few days.

I clear my throat and belt it out.

**“LET’S GET DON TO BUSINESS—“**

Sage’s ears flicker against the roaring sound, and his eyes fly open.

**“TO DEFEAT, THE HUNS.**

**DID THEY SEND ME DAUGHTERS, WHEN I ASKED FOR SONS?**

**YOU’RE THE SADDEST BUNCH I EVER MET—“**

I make swatting swift movements with my hands, like I’m performing stealthy Kung Fu.

**“BUT YOU CAN BET, BEFORE WE’RE THROUGH**

**MISTER I’ll, MAKE A MAN, OUT OF YOUUUU.”**

Sage sits up patiently.

**“TRANQUIL AS A FOREST—“**

“Okay, stop.”

I do, willingly.

“Okay, what was that?”

“A catchy song? About war?” I try to defend.

“Oh, perfect for sleeping. Good choice.” He nods his head jokingly.

“Sorry, it’s been in my head for days.”

“I understand. Did you finally get it out of your system?”

“Yes.”

“So, you want to try something else out, yeah?”

“…Yes.” My cheeks must be radiating heat.

“Good girl.” He lies back down again expectantly. Okay, another song, less charging and more tranquil as a forest—no damn it, focus!

I swallow and scramble to think of something. Okay. What’s a song that I can remember most of the lyrics to that is calming? I don’t know how good it will sound, but its worth a shot.

_“Come stop your crying_

_It will be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_And hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don’t you cry.”_

I pause for an inkling, and see Sage with his eyes closed and his ear wisp fondly.

_“For one so small_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can’t be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don’t you cry_

_‘Cause you’ll be in my heart_

_Yes, you’ll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You’ll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You’ll be in my heart,_

_Always…”_

I pause to reflect on a possible critique from Sage. A low rumble erupts from his throat.

“Why’d you stop?” He doesn’t open his eyes when he asks.

“I don’t know… I wasn’t sure if you liked it or not.”

He groans and turns over, his back facing the fire pit.

“No, don’t stop. It’s really good. Your voice is… Keep going.”

I smile at the approval and continue.

_“Why can’t they understand the way we feel_

_They just don’t trust, what they can’t explain_

_I know we’re different, but deep inside us_

_We’re not that different at all…”_

The lull of the quiet song is pulling me to tiredness. I continue the rest of the song. When I end it, I can hear Sage’s deep breathing and no retorts from him, so he must be asleep. Relieved, I turn to bed as well. Now, we can both prepare to head to Porrima by the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title, the songs-- its all Disney oriented, but it was all I could think of that sort of fit the deal. ANyway, thanks for reading this far!


	7. Chapter 1: The Phantom Menace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth Takes Sage on to be his apprentice.  
> (going back to the beginning of the story of Last Legacy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, so I have more inserted parts later and in this chapter, but I also wanted to retype some of the original story too. The reason being is that 1: I wanted to blend each of Felix's, Anisa's, and Sage's route a bit for this and 2: You CANNOT go back on specific chapters after you finish them. You have to restart a character's entire route. This has been frustrating for me; am I the only one? So I'd stop wasting tie just to get to the parts I liked in Last Legacy, I went back to write the story out so I won't have to keep playing it over and over again until the updates. I'll explain more later, but for now I hope you enjoy!

“…It all comes down to Elizabeth.”

That’s right. We were in the middle of discussing how to send me back home. I drifted off, and I scan the room, hoping no one else noticed… And meet Sage’s gaze. His expression remains blank, but his eyes crinkle with clear amusement.

Ugh. He’s not going to let me forget that.

“Why are you grinning like a fool, Sage? Have you concocted some brilliant plan?” Felix raises a steely brow. “Or, are you simply making eyes at our new inductee?”

My head spins down to look at my feet. Felix waggles his brows with a suggestive grin. Sage merely sighs.

“I was thinking this is just like the good old days. You screwing something up. The rest of us scrambling to mop up your mistakes…”

Felix’s smile falters.

“You’re the expert on magic, Felix. Why don’t you use that fancy education of yours and figure something out?”

“Enough!” Anisa’s voice booms, and the boys go quiet. “I swear, sometimes you two carry on like a pair of greedy seagulls squabbling over a discarded bread crust.”

Sage folds his arms, glowering into the fireplace. Felix pinches the bridge of his nose and exhales noisily. I can tell that they’re always like this when they start fighting, a long friendship with dragged on, comfortable bickering.

“It must be getting late. Maybe we should all get some rest.”

Felix nods in agreement, covering his mouth to hide his yawn.

“I think that’s an excellent idea. Let’s meet back here for breakfast.” Anisa smiles warmly at me. “Elizabeth, you can stay here as my honored guest. You will sleep here, in my office, no one will bother you.”

“Wow, Anisa… Thank you.” I look around the office for a glimpse.

“And where are we banal guests supposed to sleep?” asks Felix sarcastically.

“The Saucy Gull _is_ still open.” She clarifies.

“You don’t truly expect me to sleep in that rat infested pigsty!” Felix’s face scrunches up in disgust, as Sage drapes an arm around Felix’s narrow shoulders.

“Come now, the Gull is not so bad.” He reassures.

“Oh, please!” Felix shoves Sage’s arm off him. “I’ve seen you sleep face down in a gutter!” He straightens his jacket. “We’ll resume this discussion tomorrow.”

He turns his heel to stride out of the office. Sage offers me an apologetic half-shrug.

“Try and get some sleep. You’ll need it.”

What does that mean. I nod to him. “Good night.”

~+++~

My body turns, my bones ache, and I can’t stay asleep. Cocooned within a mountain of blankets, I stare at the ceiling, stilling my mind to quiet.

What if this is just like a video game? Maybe I have a health bar I can’t see, but I’m immune to dying in a strange world like this, and I’ll just end up with a game over and have to start over…

No, this all feels very real. Everything around me is tangible, and I feel like I’ve been pulled into the past more than a virtual reality…

I yank my phone out from my pocket out of instinct again. The screen has been black ever since I got here, like my transportation here sucked the life from it in the process.

No plugs, no other phones, no electricity in the modern sense whatsoever. Recalling the first Last Legacy game, the setting is practically fabricated in a world based on middle earth, so I’m basically screwed when it comes to my pampered life back in the 21st century. There’s something exhilarating and petrifyingly horrible about this situation, and because of the conflicting thoughts, I’m stirring of what is to come.

I put the phone back in quickly when footsteps echo down the hall, stopping short outside the study. A shadow darkens the door with a familiar clink and glint of white rustling armor.

“Sage?” I sit up quickly, the blankets puddle around my waist as I do. “Is that you?”

The door cracks open and Sage emerges from the dark hallway to lean against the doorframe.

“You’re still up.” He notices with a lazy stare.

Seeing him standing casually like this makes me wonder why he’s appeared this way at all.

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Heh, you must be wide awake after that wee nap you took earlier.”

I flinch. “I knew you were going to bring that back up.”

He responds to my wince with a soft, amused snort.

“I don’t blame you. Once Felix starts babbling about magic and augury…Hells, I was nodding off myself.”

He’s trying to start a conversation. I tilt my head curiously.

“I thought you left to the Gull. Why are you still here?”

“Ah.” He folds his arms, preparing his story. “About halfway to the Gull I got thinking about back when we—The Starsworn, I mean--- trained here ages ago. This old tower is full of all kinds of secret passages and hidey holes… if you know where to look. I used to get up to all sorts of trouble when I was stationed here.”

“You? No way—“ The joke spills from my lips naturally. Sage merely smiles at my retort. “Oh, and that’s why you’re sneaking around in the dead of night now?”

“Is there any other time better for sneaking?”

That actually makes sense. His ears flick and he cants his head towards the hall, listening to something inaudible to me.

“Ah, I should go. I’d rather Anisa not catch me here and get the wrong idea.” He shifts off the doorframe, poised to leave.

“O-oh, I see—“ my thoughts are still stirring, and I can’t sleep anyway. This is stupendous opportunity to explore this world with a playable character.

“I’m coming with you!” I shake the blankets off as I bound towards him urgently. Sage barely has the time to protest. Instead, he sighs.

“Fine. Quietly.” Sage brushes past me to stand before one of the study’s twin bookcases. I’m wondering why he entered this room instead of the hall when he grips the bookcase and slowly eases it away from the wall with a stony groan, revealing a hidden door.

“Keep close, and mind the tail.” He ducks into the unearthed passage into the darkness. When he does, my eyes immediately track the thin lion tail with the bangle gold ring wrapped at the end of it. It wags when he sways, and I follow it like a moth to the light as we strode through the rocky, winding corridor steps up the tower to an unknown post.

After what feels like a quiet, elongated eternity, we finally reach Sage’s destination.

“You’re gonna love this.” He bounds across a small chamber with stone hewn walls to peer out its large, glassless window. Wind catches his hair as he grins from over his shoulder to me. I join him and take a deep breath of cool, crisp night air. The lights of the town glitter below us. The fill moon hangs suspended over the lake, bright moonlight reflecting off the dark like slick oil. I turn to Sage staring t me with that inscrutable look as we bare ourselves out into the draping, chilly wind.

I look around at the sparkling stars over our heads for a moment.

“We must be high up in the tower.”

Sage inclines his head. “Close to the top floor. I used to come up here all the time.”

“Gosh,” I smile wildly at the air above us. “You can’t see any of this in the city. Some stars, sure, but this…”

We both scrutinize the calmness around us.

“This loft is convenient if you need a space that’s secret… mostly sound proof.”

… _What._

I blink back towards him, then try not to seem startled as I look back out into the vast abyss of space above us.

“That would explain your reputation.” I mumbled it, but he clearly heard me when his sharp features turn towards me. Sage’s brow knit and his ears swivel towards me.

“What’s that?” His mouth is agape, stunned.

“N-nothing!” I wave my hands lightly under my chin in protest.

Sage says nothing, but his eyes sharpen. He quickly closes the distance between us, standing so close he has to crane his neck to peer down at me. I startle with one step back as I face him, his chest nearly brushing against the tip of my nose. His slivered pupils widen to black circles, like a wild cat spying on its prey. My jaw drops slightly in the mesmerizing motion.

“You’ve got concerns about my reputation?”

He tilts his head to the side, long white hair shadowing half of his olive face.

“What have you heard about me, Elizabeth?” My name is hushed growl in his lowered voice. “Whispers of my exploits, perhaps?”

A thrill of shame and excitement trickles down my spine. He’s menacing, but also I want him to draw closer in this dangerous moment.

He shrouds back with a scoff.

“It was Felix, wasn’t it? Tch. I’ll have to kick some respect into that little snitch.”

I shake my head vehemently.

“It wasn’t Felix, don’t blame him! Not entirely. There were those jerks earlier at the bar and… I—I’m not judging you.“

Sage startles with a sudden burst of haughty laughter.

“You thought I’d be offended? Why? I’ve nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Oh, that’s good…” my eyes trail towards the scape before us.

“You’re not jealous, are you?”

“Jealous? Why would I be-?” Then it clicks in my head. He truly believes he’s so handsome I’ve fallen for him that quickly. “ No! No way! “

His golden eyes gleam with amusement. “Well, you’ve got my undivided attention now.”

I’m frozen. He raises a hand towards my face, hesitates, then gently sweeps his thumb across my chin. I can feel the web latch off delicately as the crumbled piece ticks to his skin. He slowly rolls it between his thumb and forefinger to pry it off.

“If it’s any consolation, the rumors of my debauchery are… somewhat exaggerated.”

“Is that so? Well, you don’t need to explain it to me…” Despite my words, I’m somehow relieved.

“Oh? I thought you’d want to know.”

I glare up at his teasing grin. “You sure are certain of yourself, aren’t you?” I pout.

He sniggers approvingly. As he flicks the web away, muffled voices come through the stone wall—someone’s close.

“That’ll be our signal to leave. C’mon.”

The descent to the office is uneventful, but I’m anxious to return to the warm silk blankets. When I reach for the blankets to find comfort again, Sage is already at the door, about to leave.

“Oh, Sage-?” I hope he hears me, and he turns to look back. “Uh, thank you for sharing the secret place with me. I won’t tell Anisa about it.”

He pauses for a moment. “Heh. I didn’t think you were going to.” He shrugged his shoulders and heads out without another word.

I think for a moment about our time in the moonlight, then I’m out.

~…~

The next morning we reconvene. To my relief, Anisa doesn't seem to notice anything amiss in her office.

“We may be divided on how to proceed, but one thing’s clear: Elizabeth must learn how to summon her Relic.”

I blink a few times before I express my concerns.

“I’ve been thinking…” All three of their heads swivel like locusts on a green leaf.

I sit with my palms pressing on the top of m knees. “Well, I had to pick one of you, right? But, what if I can’t summon my Relic with just one of you? I have this feeling that I need more experience in more than just one area.”

“Well then, that’s a good start.” Anisa turns her sitting body towards me. “What form of experience do you find will help you the most?”

“Ah…”

“Speak from the heart, please.” Insists Felix. “We can only help you return home if you are certain from your very core.”

“Ha, pressure much?” I chuckle nervously. Logically, I should be working with only Felix, since his magic could return me home. Anisa has been so kind to me, and welcomed me into this mythical world with a warm hand. Sage…

Sage is different. I’m not thinking logically when I think about his atmosphere, his sharp grin and his piercing golden eyes. I shouldn’t be trying to get with him, right? He’s obviously trouble, and maybe useless in the aid to return me home…

“I would like as much help as I can get, but I’m sure you’re all busy…”

“Don’t worry about that. Even with your choice of working under one of us, we will all help whenever we can.” Anisa says.

I’m unsure of this, but I see a nod of agreement from Felix, and Sage opens one of his eyes to peer at me. The three friends wait apprehensively for my answer. If I make this mistake now I may never return home.

“Sage. I chose him.”

“What?” He roars, both eyes wide with his arms folded.

“Well, it’s just, you seem to know how to fight…. I want to be able to protect myself and be a good swordsman too.” That was true, but not the whole truth. Being a sensible, satisfying answer for the others, anyway.

Felix’s eyes seem to flash in concern towards his comrade. Anisa keeps her smiling façade.

“Excellent. Then, Sage, you will train the girl. I trust you can show Elizabeth how to summon her Relic, yes?”

All eyes turn to Sage. His shoulders slump in defeat.

“About my Relic… it broke.” He admits.

Anisa gasps. Felix opens his mouth to speak, shuts it, then finally manages to sputter.

“How in the hundred hells did you manage to break an ancient, legendary, nigh indestructible weapon?”

“What does this mean?” I ask. “I didn’t even know they could break.”

Anisa sighs in exasperation and closes her eyes to compose herself. “Relics reside within the heart. Our weapons merely channel their magic. What I believe Sage means is that the physical corporal form of his Relic is broken.”

Felix smirks smugly. “Oh, I don’t know. I’d wager Sage could find some way to destroy the ethereal form as well.”

A low growl rumbles from Sage’s throat, silencing Felix.

“Uh, can it be fixed?”

“Aye.” Sage responds assuredly. “There’s a smith in Porrima who specializes in magical artifacts. But I’m a little short on funds at the moment…”

“You pissed away all I gave you in a single night?” Roars Felix.

“I have debts to pay off, tabs to settle…” His excuses seem void until he darts at Felix. “Not everyone’s got rich parents to bail ‘em out of trouble.”

“That is hardly fair!” Felix raises his arms and cape in a flourish.

“Fair?” Challenges Sage. “What’s not fair is me getting stuck babysitting while the rest of you do as you wish!”

Babysitting? Is that how he sees it? I reflexively swallow as my stomach twists into a tight knot. Did I make a sure mistake choosing Sage? Maybe it should have been Felix—

No, I’m not just upset in a sullen way. I’m angry at his words, too.

For a breath, no one speaks and I wonder if I should recant my choice. Sage sets his jaw, stubborn.

“I don’t need your money. I’ll get coin the best way I know— bounties.”

Felix and Anisa trade wary glances. Anisa reacts first.

“You intend to take Elizabeth bounty hunting? Are you quite sure that’s a good idea?”

“Aye, that’s how I learned and I turned out fine. Besides, she’s eager to start learning. Yeah?”

I can sense strain in his sudden enthusiasm, like an invisible thread of tension pulling between us.

He was my first heart choice. I meant what I had said anyway when I picked him.

“I’m ready to get started.” I say flatly.

“That’s the spirit! You can… be a decoy or something. Eh, we’ll figure it out.”

“Please bring Elizabeth back in one piece. And before midnight!”

Sage raises a hand in a dismissive wave as he leaves without a word. I rise quickly to follow suit.

“Uh, thank you for helping me out, Anisa. I’ll see you guys later.” She watches me leave with a smile as I have to chase after Sage down the dirt path.

We are headed towards a tavern, and I have minutes to take in the old town around me, shrouded in wooden shops and watering wells and clamoring civilians on the streets. Once there, a couple of regulars greet Sage and the bartender pours out a tankard of ale. I sit opposite of Sage in the cramped booth near the back. Despite the bustling, lively atmosphere, the air between us is wound tighter than a bowstring.

“So, what’s the plan?” My voice lowers to a conspiratorial whisper as the bartender sets down a glass. In here, anyone could be a suspect for this bounty hunting we’re about to do.

When Sage doesn’t respond, I glance back at him. His head is thrown back, throat bobbing as he slowly drains every last ounce of beer from his tankard.

“Ahhh, much better!” He slams the empty glass to the table, shaking the booth. I might be impressed is I weren’t annoyed with him. Wordlessly, the bartender whisks away the empty glass and sets down another. Sage’s gaze flickers to me.

“…You were saying?”

Sage smiles, but my lips seal in a tight line. I can feel the tension between us growing even more taut. He leans forward and his knee under the table brushes against mine. I jump, yanking my legs back.

“Why the glum face?”

The cord finally snaps.

I sigh, preparing my honesty.

“Do you really see me as a baby? A little kid who needs to be… sat or watched?”

Sage winces with a sharp hiss.

“I, ah… Didn't mean anything by that. It’s… I work better alone. Spent the last few years that way.” He lowers his eyes with white foam lapping at the brim of his glass. His brows knit.

“I’m not safe to be around.”

“Because of the work you do.”

“People complicate things… they get in the way.” He scratches the back of his left ear, looking askance before finally meeting my eye.

“Look, I’m sorry Elizabeth. I’m no good at this team stuff. Still, I shouldn’t have been such an, uh…”

“Greedy seagull?”

His ears flatten, but a hint of red rises to his cheeks.

“Nice than I’d have put it.”

“I know Felix paid you, but I’m not your client. You’re supposed to teach me, not just protect me. I may be new and I’ll probably screw up a lot, but I’ll try if you try.” I extend my hand over the table. “Just give me a chance. Deal?”

His eyes linger on my hand before he nudges the glass aside. His calloused hand envelopes mine in a firm shake.

“Deal.”

I’m a little too proud of myself for settling the situation.

“Now, why exactly are we here?”

“I thought that’d be obvious.” He seems surprised I don’t seem to know.

I figure it has to do with the bounty, but I try to keep making light of this.

“Is this work or a date? It’s not supposed to be a date is it?” The words fly out of my mouth unbidden. Sage straightens up, eyes wide.

“Huh? You think this is romantic?”

“Hmm,” I take a quick glance at the established tavern, with only a few flicks of candlelight preventing our view form obscuring the dusty wooden place.

“It is a little romantic, right? Maybe a little bit?”

Sage leans forward, elbows resting on the tabletop. He blinks slowly at me.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

I’m belittled again, but I can’t look away.

“Oh, Elizabeth… What kind of lowlife scum would drag you to the cheapest watering hole in this stinking town? And make you watch ‘em drink? You deserve better than that.”

To my credit, I maintain a straight face while screaming internally.

“Ha, right, never mind, forget I said anything.” I turn my head to think about something else.

“You really do find this romantic, huh?” He pries.

“I mean, I like sitting at bars having a drink. Nothing wrong with that right?”

He smiles. “Suppose I’ll have to keep that in mind.”

Dryness prickles at the back of my throat. I could really use that drink right now. I lunge for the fresh tankard. My fingers barely graze the glass when Sage slides it out of my reach.

“I can’t have you getting hurt ‘cause I let you get sauced on the job.”

“Says the guy getting sauced on the job.”

He shakes his head mildly. “I need you awake and alert. We bring in this bounty and drinks are on me tonight.”

“Not a bad bargain.”

“And this? This is nothing. You ought to see me after a keg or three.”

“Fine. What’s the plan then? Who is the target? Are we scoping our leads? Investigating clues?”

Sage lifts a brow with a bemused chuckle.

“No need. Our guy’s right there… Good ole Jackrabbit Jason…”

~+++~

Okay, so the bounty hunt could have gone smoother than it did. Sage tried to give me advice on how to approach our wanted target, but eventually the wide bearded man with long grey ears was onto us. An uproarious chase sprang into action, emerging us back into the hot sun and into the crowded, meat smelling streets. I tried to keep up with Sage but I easily lost wind. I began to jog in a panic when I lost sight of his triangle ears amongst the crowd of grouchy and mundane folks. I nearly stopped to catch my breath when he catches my hand and we start after the Jackrabbit Jason guy again, cornering him in a barreled alley way. It's a dingy dead end for Jason.

“Nice try, Jackrabbit, but this ends here.” Sage says triumphantly.

Sweat beads on my back as I gasp to catch my breath. Sage barely looks winded, his chest heaving ever so slightly. The crook whirls around to face us, his face twisted with anger.

“Not another step or, or-!”

Sage steps between me and the Jackrabbit.

“Or what? You’ll scale that wall like a gecko? Go on, I want to see you try.”

The crook whips a rusty dagger out of his jacket and doesn’t hesitate to charge Sage with a shrieking battle cry. The dagger is raised high, and I immediately tread backwards to get as far away from the knife as I can.

“Sage, look out!”

Suddenly a stranger drops from above, landing in a crouch between the charging crook and Sage. In one fluid motion, the black clad figure rises to catch Jason’s outstretched dagger arm. Turning on their heel, they use his momentum to hurl onto the ground so hard his blade bounces free.

The Jackrabbit crumbles at Sage’s feet with a loud thud. Our mysterious savior straightens.

“Skulking in the dark alleys, meeting out justice to those you deem unworthy? Small wonder your hands aren’t stained red from all the blood you’ve spilled.”

The woman is pale with long stark hair cascading down to her hips. She has pointy ears like Sage and emerald blue cat eyes, wearing scantily-clad black armor with two swords sheathed at her side.

She regards Sage with a look of such intense loathing, my breath catches. If this is supposed to be a part of the new Last Legacy, her sudden appearance and attire certainly rang that she was an important character.

“I’ve seen your heart and its blacker than the magic coursing through your veins, Sage Lesath.”

Sage draws his sword and I fall behind him, keeping my distance from the woman in black.

“…Who are you?” The warning edge to his voice borders on a growl. I can feel that ominous heat rising off him again.

“Three years I’ve searched for you: Red Wraith. The Night Mother must be smiling on me today.”

Red Wraith? I glance sideways at Sage, but he’s frozen save for the erratic twitching of his tail.

“You killed someone you called a brother once—someone I loved. You slaughtered him like an animal, then you ran rather than face justice.” She flashes a brilliant smile that doesn’t touch her eyes, which are suddenly glowing crimson, illuminating her shadowy face from under her stringy bangs.

“Your life ends here.”

“Hate to disappoint you, but I don’t plan on dying today.”

The woman’s smile cracks. In a blink, two swords appear in her hands and she lunges for Sage.

“Show yourself, Wraith. Show me the monster that killed my brother.”

Sage stumbles. With a graceful sweep, she effortlessly knocks his sword aside.

“No!” He manages to bring his blade up in a glint quick enough to block her second rapier.

“Sage!” I cry out. This sword fight is real, nothing like the third person perspective angle from a screen back home. I drag back to the side, and the woman stops. Her chilling gaze falls on my movement.

Sage slides back when she lands. “Gods damn it. Elizabeth, run!”

“What if I killed this one first?” She asks tauntingly. “Will you face me then?”

Before I can react, the woman leaps at me, swinging her twin swords down in unison. I raise my hands, bracing myself for a blow that never comes. Sage dives in front of me to block the strike. He grits his teeth, pouring all his strength into holding the woman back. She steadily pushes the razor sharp edge of his blade closer and closer to his throat.

His eyes glow red. He growls inhumanly as black energy crackles between the locked swords. Sage snarls, suddenly throwing her back.

She grunts in pain when she hits the wall that crumbles on impact, raining stone and dust. She emerges somehow from the wreckage unscathed with a smirk.

“I knew you still had it in you.”

Sage glowers silently, each ragged breath wracking his hunched form. Shouts of alarm and echo form the streets-onlookers drawn to the commotion. The woman’s lips twitch when she spots them and her eyes cast back to blue in a blink.

“It seems we have company. I suppose we’ll have to finish this later.”

She sheaths her swords and leaps, vaulting clear over the alley onto a nearby roof with expert ease. Sage lunges to pursue her. My instincts kick in before I can think of anything better. I run in front of Sage and fling my arms out, blocking him.

“Sage, stop!”

His red eyes focus on me with such raw ferocity that I instinctually recoil. When he stops, I take one step, then two. My trembling hand reaches towards Sage’s shoulder. The searing heat radiating off of him tickles my palm.

“DON’T!”

My hand falters back. Sage abruptly lurches forward with a pained groan. He doubles over, burying his face with his gloved hand, his sword dangling from the other.

“Sage?”

He takes two slow, deep breaths. When his eyes open, they have returned to their usual amber color.

“Elizabeth…”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

He sheaths his sword and straightens, casting a sidelong look at the crowd gathering around the mouth of the alley. The jackrabbit still lies sprawled in the dirt.

“Come on, we’ve got a job to finish.” Sage easily hefts the Jackrabbit’s limp body over his shoulder.

We awkwardly drift through the spectators and Sage leads me to the office where we turn jackrabbit in for the bounty. The jackrabbit was still out cold when we turn him in. I watch the exchange like a curious child as he gets his hefty, jingling bag of coins and we quietly stroll back to the tavern as the sky darkens so Sage can honor his half of our deal. But neither of us are in a celebratory mood.

“Who was that?” I finally ask.

He listlessly traces a divot where tally marks have been carved into the bartop.

“No one important.”

“Right. Do people ordinarily jump out the shadows hellbent on killing you? And what was all that she said? About murder and… the Red Wraith?”

Sage flinches at the name. He flexes his left hand into a fist.

“It was just a misunderstanding. Leave it be.”

“That’s not true—“ I stop mid sentence when his piercing eyes snap up at me almost murderously.

“Nevermind. Okay, fine, forget I said anything.”

I didn’t want to be the one upsetting him more than he already is, but I can’t help but feel closed off to the important situation at hand. His fists tighten before relaxing,

“There’s no use dwelling on the past. We got the money, that’s all that matters. You needn’t worry about me.”

He punctuates this with a deep drink from his glass.

“I can worry about it however I want to…” my voice comes out artlessly, and he doesn’t respond. The din in the bar grows, filling the silence between us. Sage raises his tankard to his lips, sighs, and lowers it.

“For what its worth… I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t been there to keep me from running off—half cocked. So… thanks.”

He ducks his eyes and scratches the back of the crooked ear.

“I’ll admit, you do seem to know your way around a sword.”

“You haven’t seen nothing yet. Hells, I can’t seem to go a week without somebody trying to stab me. Guess I am gonna have to teach you how to fight.”

“That is the action I want in on, its part of why I picked you.” I tease. “Besides, that is the only thing you’re good at, right?”

“Oh, I’ve a few other talents.” He straightens up, abruptly sobering, I roll my eyes at his suggestive skills he’s referred to. “Today didn’t go as planned. But you were, well, not good. Not bad either. All right I suppose.”

“Thanks. You’re an all right teacher, I suppose.”

That makes him chuckle. He bumps his knee against mine and nods at my cup. I pick it up obediently.

“You’d best drink that before I do. Cheers.”

With our opposing glasses raised, his cup crashes into mine, sending beer spilling over my fingers. I pout at the cold liquid sliding on my digits, making them sticky. I gingerly lick my knuckles, only remembering my manners after I catch him watching me.

“What? It’s good!”

His face is flushed, probably from being buzzed.

“…Nothing. Drink up.”

We exchange a few simple words between our gulps. I can feel the haziness in my mind after I’ve emptied my glass when Sage has already consumed a few more.

After his fourth drink, he slams his glass down with a gleeful exhale.

“That hit the spot.”

“How am I supposed to keep up with you?” I frown, tapping the side of his cup.

“Ah, you will never be able to keep up with me.” He says assuredly. “Anyway, how are you?”

“Eh?”

“After the drink, I mean.”

“Oh, fine! Can I have another?”

His eyes scan me with a grimace. “Ah, I should get you back. Anisa and Felix will have a fit if I don’t bring you back sobered up enough and in one piece.”

I want to protest, but I am also tired after everything that happened today.

We head back to the barracks and I bid my farewell to Sage and head to the study. The lights are still on, and Felix is laboring over a stack of books at the desk.

“Ah, Elizabeth.” He focuses on me and slides his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “It heartens me to see you back in one piece. I trust your hunt was a success.”

“More or less.” I shrug, like it wasn’t a big deal. “I’m surprised I survived.”

“Well then,” he clears his throat and scrambles to close the books on the table, “you must be tired, I’ll take my leave.”

He’s pushing away from the desk when I get an idea.

“Have you ever heard of the Red Wraith?”

Felix blinks. He leans his elbows back on the desk, steeling his fingers.

“Indeed I have. It was a foul beast with an unbridled lust for blood. It was rumored to hunt the streets of Porrima by night. In truth, I’ve not heard a word of it in years.”

“Sounds like a legend or a horror story to me. Its not real?”

Felix rubs his glasses on his shirt before folding them into his jacket.

“I reckon it was just that for naughty Porrima children so they’d mind their manners.”

“The Red Wraith is real.”

Anisa stands in the doorway, her arms overflowing with folded blankets.

“My old captain Ajax saw it once.” She shoulders the door shut behind her. “He was on patrol in the harbor when he heard a howl. He thought it was the wind until the screaming started, and followed it to the dockmaster’s office, which was shattered and sprayed with blood. He saw the shadowy beast feasting on the dockmaster’s remains.”

“No way.” Felix shakes his head in disbelief.

“Ajax swears he’ll never forget the beast’s eyes: two embers red in the dark. He ran and the next morning they found what was left of him sprawled on the piers.”

“Sounds like a tale to me. Any feral beast could have done that.” Felix is undisturbed at the news. I am too, for some reason or another. Even the mysterious woman today had glowing red eyes, so maybe she had mistaken Sage for the Red Wraith in their encounter today…

Anisa drops the blankets on the couch and dusts off her hands.

“Maybe, but the Wraith had a pattern: it only preyed on the wicked. The old dockmaster was corrupt. I’ve never heard of a monster with morals, have you?”

Felix clears his throat. “Regardless, you needn’t worry, Elizabeth. We are far from Porrima and myths can do you no harm.”

He pauses on the way out and pats my shoulder, I give him a weak smile in response. My mind stirs to Sage’s red eyes.

Only killed corrupted people, huh? Sage is a good guy, so he could actually fit the profile.

“Felix?” He stirs to me at the mention of his name. “Uh, I know you might be busy, but…”

“Ah, choosing a different teacher then, eh?” He is too confident in his smug nod.

“No, that’s not it… I mean, I want your help still, but I’ll keep working with Sage on my endurance.”

“Then, whatever do you need my knowledge for?”

“Well, you use magic, right? I'd like to try it out, see if I can conjure up anything myself.”

“Me, teach you-?”

Anisa clears her throat warningly.

“There really shouldn’t be any argument from you, Felix. You did bring her here in the first place.”

“Well, there’s no doubt about that—no need to remind me of it.”

“So, you’ll help me out, then?”

“I can see it now: you’ll be unstoppable with your fighting and magic skills, my apprentice.”

“Wha- thank you, so much! Both of you, for helping me out when you can while I’ve been here.” I bow slightly to them like an excited servant.

“No need for such powerful gratitude, Elizabeth.” Insists Anisa. “Its like I said before: we will all be here to help you. Just let me know if you need any assistance or knowledge of this world.”

“Actually, you are a knight, right? Maybe you can help give me details of what’s going on around in Mournfall if something is amiss?”

“Ah, if it's a quest you seek, I can assist when I’m needed, squire.”

My giddy grin shifts between the two of them.

“Get some rest now, Elizabeth. Felix nods and turns to leave with Anisa at his heels.

“You guys too! Goodnight!”

I don’t think I can sleep, but once I’m enveloped in the sea of comforters I drift off easily enough, even with the image of Sage’s red eyes clawing at the back of my mind.

A/N: If you'll notice, I had MC choose Sage in his own route. It seemed to make more sense with their first conversation in the office. Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments welcome! 


	8. Chapter 1.2: Shadow of a Doubt/A Knight's Duty (Anisa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After MC picks Sage, Sage must go on a dangerous bounty alone to get funds for their trip to Porrima. In the meantime, MC helps Anisa uncover some mysteries occurring in Mourn Fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason for going back and doing Felix and Anisa's route is... I really like both of them. Anisa is like an amazing friend, and I do like the magic stirring and adventures in Felix's route too. Also, his flustering is kind of cute :) I wanted to enrich Sage's route more too by having the MC have more experiences with them, especially when they show up again in Sage's chapter 3. 
> 
> Like Sage's route, I wanted to re hash their routes too, so I wouldn't feel like I have to keep going back to experience certain chapters again. 
> 
> This is still a SAGE story, so I inserted some more parts and explanations in their routes revolving around him. Enjoy!

When I fell into this strange, new world, I expected to feel homesick by now. But gazing out the study window only fills me with excitement.

I had already eaten the pastries and tea from this morning. Sage and Felix are conversing about some details in the town and what to do next as they finish their breakfast.

“…Isn’t that right, Elizabeth?” I turn to Felix. Both men are awaiting my response.

“Huh? Sorry, I didn’t quite hear that.”

“I said I can teach you magic while he’s on the bounty. Isn’t that right?”

“Oh, well, I assumed I’d be learning more from Sage too…”

“Of course you will! When we can go to Porrima, that is.”

“Why can’t we go now?”

“We’ll go sometime this week, but I need more coin before we travel that far off.”

“So, let me go with you to get this bounty. We can do it on the way to Porrima.”

“Haha, we could but this bounty is going to be worth a lot more because it's a whole gang in town that I’m after. It’ll take some investigating too, not as easy as old jackrabbit. I’ll teach you more, I promise, but this one I should do alone.”

“Gang?” Echoes Felix. “Oy, don’t tell me you are going for the masked vigilantes in town recognized as the Land Pirates.”

“Aye, what’s it to you, Felix?”

The necromancer turns to me. “Perhaps it would be best if you stayed put for this one, Elizabeth. This mission could be a bit too advanced for you.”

I try not to pout in discouragement. What am I supposed to do while Sage is out having adventures without me?

After the doing the bounty with Sage and seeing some of the town, I can’t wait to see what else lies beyond. A soft thump rouses me from my thoughts. Anisa drops stacks of papers onto her desk. Sage and Felix look up, startled from their conversation.

“These are the morning reports.” Anisa’s hands rest atop the tower of papers. She levels a withering glare at the two men seated before her. Today I have dozens of reports from the last few nights. Tales and curses, spirits run rampant, even…” She whisks a sheet form the top, clearing her throat and reading aloud to us all.

“Foul _Skellingtons_ were roaming the streets in the moonlight.”

“People saw spirits all over town?” My question goes unanswered as Anisa eyes Felix.

“Tell me, Felix. As our resident necromancer, does any of this sound familiar to you?”

Felix folds his arms, the very picture of a child scorned.

“Allegedly, I roused an army of bloody _skellingtons_ last night to raze this godforsaken swamp. Do you truly believe I am to blame for this outrageous and frankly unimaginative gossip?”

Anisa squints her eyes, her next words crisp.

“You used necromancy to summon someone from another realm. I don’t know what to believe anymore.”

“Could there have been side effects to Felix’s spell?”

“Side effects? Hmmm, yes.” Felix nods. “Magic is akin to making an omelet.”

“Wh-?” Sage gives a baffled look.

“But I can assure you that my spell was contained to the temple alone. I take no responsibility for any screeching abominations haunting the streets.”

With an impatient sigh, Anisa drums her fingers on the stack of reports.

“You may not give two damns, but you mustn’t forget the nightmare this town survived five years ago. As Starsworn, we owe these people the benefit of the doubt, no?”

“I thought the Starsworn were good. Aren’t you supposed to help?”

Sage responds witty first.

“Ah, yes, charity. Pity kindness won’t feed us.”

“I don’t know how much help I can offer, but I’d like to volunteer.”

“Thank you Elizabeth.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be on vacation, Anisa?” asks Sage.

“If there’s even a small chance someone is tinkering with dark magic, we have a responsibility to stop them. Gods know we’re better equipped to deal with aspiring necromancers than the town guard. “

“We?” Felix repeats. “And what will you have me do? Ask them nicely to desist?”

“You could use magic…” I point out.

Sage cracks his knuckles with a wolfish grin.

“Or, we can always knock them out.”

Anisa shakes her head vehemently.

“You can’t solve all your problems by punching them!”

Sage smiles wildly and laughs. “Worked so far! Right, Elizabeth?”

“I suppose.”

“No offense to your heroics, Anisa, but I’d rather indulge in a quality book or two, maybe something can help solve your investigation, or help Elizabeth return home.”

“An excellent idea, Felix.” Anisa declares. “Sage and Felix, you two should start at the Lakeshore Library. Check the spell books for any errant references of dark magic. Perhaps the disturbances are merely the fumblings of amateur or youngsters at play.”

“You expect me to read?” Sage carps. “I wouldn’t even know where to begin.”

Felix gives a derisive snort. “I hope you would start on the first page. The table of contents, perhaps?”

Sage growls and closes his eyes in annoyance. “Night help me. I’ll throttle him before lunch. I’ll help today, but I’m starting that bounty tomorrow, you hear, Anisa?”

Despite the grumbling of her friends, Anisa beams.

“Ah, this already feels like the old days. Come, Elizabeth. I believe Captain Barani will be eager of for our help.”

I turn around. “Felix, I’ll come join you here for magic practice after I check things out with Anisa.” This is a perfect opportunity to explore more.

“Ah, alright then.”

~+++~

Captain Barani strains to be kind towards Anisa, but he really wants her to rest. Form her stubbornness and determination to help those in need.

“You’ve only returned for a day—“

“Four days I’ve been back.” She clarifies.

“And you haven’t had time to rest. Honestly, the day is lovely. You should go into town and have lunch with your friend here, from..?” Captain Barani turns to me.

“Oh, I’m Elizabeth, form another world!”

Its quiet, and Barani manages a small smile.

“Oh Elizabeth, you’re such a jokester!” Anisa manages an awkward laugh after the silence. “You remember Felix, right? She is his… cousin!” The captain looks from Anisa to me, then back to her. His broad smile returns.

“All the more reason for you to enjoy your day off. Allow me to take care of the reports. Take your friend to the market. Pickled plums are in season and I hear they’re especially tangy this year.”

Anisa bows, the faintest sliver of strain in her voice.

“Thank you, captain. I suppose the weather is less grey and rainy this time of year.”

She extends her elbow. It takes me a moment to catch her drift and hook my arm around hers.

“Shall we go for a walk, friend?”

Despite the wrench in her plans, there’s a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

“We shall, friend.” I waggle my eyebrows back, and we’re off.

~+++~

Long story short, we didn’t go on a simple stroll. Anisa takes me passed the market vendors and into the woods where the city’s security wards reside.

“Look at you blatantly disregarding orders.” I tease. “I thought you were supposed to be the straight and narrow one of the squad.”

“I usually am, it’s just…”

“Something change?”

She slows to a stop. “I met you. That is—You came crashing into my life, literally! And, well…”

“Go on.”

“I can’t help but feel this is the beginning of a great journey.”

She ducks her eyes, tucking a strand of curly hair behind her ear. “You being here has caused us three to join forces once again, so I feel hopeful for this adventure.”

“Me too.” I nod. “I never thought I could be in a world like this. I’m looking forward to seeing all of its wonders! To be honest, I’ve been kind of excited about it.”

“Come to think of it, I did tell you I’d instruct you anyway I could. So, what questions to do have about Astraea, this world?”

We walk to a fork in the road, and the whole way I’m asking about the magic of this world and how it works. Anisa doesn’t believe Felix is wary enough in his own magic, which entices me to want to learn more about his magic too. To our left of the fork—the dark woods. To the right are the nearby shores of a great glossy lake with pine trees all around, shadowed by verdant mountainsides. We walk across the lake and I can’t but feel refreshed strolling through the nature with my lovely, amicable companion.

Before I know it, we’re in a lush, dense wooded forest. As the steady buzz of cicadas envelopes us, the trail turns down a twisting, dirt path.

“So, do the wards protect the city form magic?”

“Some years ago, this world was under attack by the depths of the void. The wards were built to protect another invasion. They can also detect dangerous smells. Essentially, they can prevent magical threats and prevent intrusions.”

“Except both of those happened recently.”

“And we were none the wiser. No telling what dark ominous beings snuck in if something is up with the wards.”

“Oh…”

She stops, and I nearly bump into her. “I apologize, I could have phrased that better. Its not that I think you’re a threat, I only wish we would have met under less extenuating circumstances.”

“I understand. Sorry I broke your world… I’ll fix this, no matter what!”

Anisa chuckles at my enthusiasm. “We will fix this, all of us… together. As exhausting as Felix and Sage can be, we’ll need their help too. But I must admit, it s rather wonderful to have someone responsible on my side. Those two can be so—“

_BOOM!_

A loud explosion sends dozens of birds airborne, and we face the noise. Anisa freezes, her right hand hovering over by the sword at her hip.

“…What was that?”

“I don’t know, but it came from the direction of the wards!”

We rush towards the racket, and the deeper we delves into the woods, the more they change. As we tear through the thick bushes and bramble, the rich green foliage gives way to shriveled, sickly white trees. Everything around us seems to be growing pale, as though sapped from its very life.

I begin to hear whispers in place of the sounds of the woods.

“Stay behind me.” Anisa warns. We emerge to a wide clearing and my breath catches in my throat. Before us stands a towering monolith cut of matte black stone. Flickering symbols adorn each of its faces. Around it—a field of destruction. The remains of four other pillars lie scattered, each reduced to rubble.

Anisa covers her mouth, her face drawn with shock.

“Oh, hells…” She thrusts her arm out in front of me. Her voice lowering to a whisper. “Take care not to touch anything.”

We stand before the remaining pillar in the buzzing air.

“How many of these were there?”

Anisa crouches down to one of the crumbled stones. She bites the tip of a finger, pulling her glove off to run her bare hand across the pitted stone.

“There were five.”

“Oh, well… at least there’s one left.”

No sooner than the words left my mouth, the pillar echoes with a shaky posture.

“Look out!”

I look up in enough time to scramble backwards out of the towering structure’s way. It crashes to the ground right here I stood, splitting in two with a deafening crack. Shards of black stone scatter across the ground. Anisa and I stand frozen in the ringing silence.

“Yikes… that can’t be good.”

“We should leave this place.” Suggests Anisa. My heart doesn’t slow until we’ve left that scorched land behind us.

The sun hangs high in the sky, but the Saucy Gull is as busy as ever. I’m just relieved to be out of the eerie woods and back among people, even if those people are the rowdy regulars of this fine establishment. Anisa slides into the booth across form me, despite claiming her disdain for this place before. Rather more she’d rather use this place to talk in secrecy.

“You’re not going to tell Captain Barani about the wards?”

“So he can fuss at me for disobeying him? I want to get to the bottom of this first. Imagine the look on his face when I can solve the case first right under his nose.”

Anisa orders us lunch—the gruel. Its pretty tasteless, but I’ll take anything I can get, with no money of my won to afford something more robust.

“Did you hear those whispers when the wards collapsed? I think Felix mentioned they’re spirits. I could hear them when I was transported to that temple of course, but—“

I look up; Anisa holds a shocked appearance.

“You can hear spirits?”

It’s my turn to be surprised.

“Is that unusual?”

“Very much so! Do you think you could hear them at the temple again?”

“Maybe?”

“There’s no time to waste! We've got to go up the temple!”

Anisa lifts her bowl and drinks the gruel in a sweeping gulp.

“Ah, is there any way I can take mine to go?”

~+++~

A chill rolls over me as we step into the atrium. It’s as though we’ve climbed into a damp, dim crypt. Even during the day, I can’t shake the feeling that something is wrong.

“Do you hear something?”

I shake my head no. The temple has been suspiciously quiet since we arrived. We walk up a few more steps.

“I can’t help but feel something is amiss. Can you keep an ear out while I search downstairs? It shouldn’t take long.”

I take a quick look around the musty space. “Are you sure its safe?” The basement down the spiraling stairs is a pitch black maw.

“Now who’s the worrywart? I’ll only be a moment. Shout if you hear any spirits.” Anisa snaps her fingers, conjuring a tiny ball of light that follows her descent into the darkness.

I wait. The minutes seem to stretch into hours. Wind howls though one of the shattered windows and I shudder. Then, I hear it.

_“Elizabeth?”_

“Anisa?” My voice echoes through the empty chamber. The response comes moments later.

_“Elizabeth…”_

A hoarse whisper, coming from below, but from the hall above where I first woke up in this world.

“H-hello?”

There is no response this time. Still, some power compels me to move up the stairs, step-by-step, to the main chamber.

Stripes of dust—dappled sunlight filters through the ruined ceiling. None of the light seems to be touching a single, tall figure cloaked in black, their face lost in shadow.

“Elizabeth.”

The sound of my own racing pulse fills my ears.

“A-are you a spirit?” How else could you know me? The cloak figure takes a simple step towards me.

“H-how do you know my name? Who are you?”

Each step I take back, the figure glides forward, dark robes billowing behind them.

“We were here, when he dragged you in from the void.” Their gloved hands reach toward me, slowly. My eyes flicker around the room; we were alone before. Their left hand is clenching and unclenching shakily.

“Or, was I here? No no, I don’t know…” The stranger groans, gripping their head with aching hands, teeth grinding. “I, no—we were waiting for you to unlock the gates. Now you’ve served your purpose.”

I don’t need to hear another word—I sprint towards the entrance. But my foot catches on one of the many left over candles

“Ah!” I hit the floor so hard that it winds me. The dark figure towers above in an instant. Unfocused bloodshot eyes glare at me from under the hood.

“We’re taking back what’s ours!”

Dark, swirling energy gathers between their outstretched fingers.

I try to scramble away, kicking them at their shin, but it does little to their actions.

“Elizabeth!” Anisa charges the robed figure. She lunges forward to strike with her blade, but the figure leaps aside. She stands between me and the mage, sword ready.

“Stop! I’m warning you!” She points her dagger menacingly at them. The bubbling magic between their hands explodes with a bright flash. Black flames consume the cloaked figure. Soundlessly, I watch in horror as they collapse to their knees before slumping over. The flames die away. A line of dark smoke rises from the mound of charred robes lying still in the heap. Anisa sheaths her sword. She kneels beside me, extending a hand to help me stand.

“W-what happened?”

“I-I don’t know. Are you wounded? Can you walk?”

I rise unsteadily on knees that feel like jelly. Anisa’s hands flutters over my shoulders and arms, checking for injuries. A warmth rises to my chest. Relief with a twinge of faint embarrassment.

“I’m fine, I only tripped.” Anisa pulls me into a tight hug, momentarily enveloping me in the sweet, rosy scent of her hair.

“What a relief!” She pulls away, looking into my eyes. “I don’t know how they avoided my detection. I’m sorry, I should have stayed. I would have come quicker, when I first heard you, but I…” Her cheeks are red. “I’m rambling. We should probably notify the sentry. Come on, let’s go.”

I linger, listening for those whispers, but I hear nothing.

When we reach the tower, Captain Berani has already heard of what happened, and wishes to speak to Anisa privately, probably for going to the temple alone. Also, Felix shows up and chides her for not calling him as well. I cut him short as the Captain speculates the scene.

“Hello, _cousin.”_ I say sharply.

“Cousin? Since when were we kin?”

“Felix!” Anisa snaps. “How rude of you to treat your cousin so. Just because they are less moneyed…”

“Honestly, Felix. Your jokes can only be funny for so long…” I fold my arms with a jovial grin.

Felix arches a brow, but remains silent to my relief. Captain Barani clears his throat.

“If you could escort Elizabeth to my office. We will talk later.” Felix bows with a mock flourish as Anisa leaves with the Captain.

“Ah, but of course. This way, dear _cousin.”_

~++~

We find Sage sprawled on the couch. He cracks one eye open, then the other.

“Are you okay?” He looks me up and down as he sits up, and my slightly indisposed by his question.

“I’m fine—we’re okay, it was nothing really.”

“Can’t believe there was a fight while I was stuck in the library. Just my bleeding luck.”

“And I would like to know why she deigned that you and I were related.” Felix rolls his eyes.

“Isn’t it obvious? You two look the most alike.” Sage inquires.

“What? Because we are both human?”

I appreciate that he doesn’t realize our skin tone and hair are closely similar.

“Well, that would be the only resemblance I say; she is after all much more captivating than you, Felix my friend.” Sage winks an eye at me.

“We just needed a cover story to the Captain, that’s all.” I brush off the compliment, and he seems impressed with a hearty laugh, placing his hands on his hips.

Anisa walks in calmly after us, and we begin to explain our afternoon to them, from the pillars to the attack in the tower. Felix explains that they did find a useful book in the library: Jimmy Jam’s Cooking Charms. Sage and Felix both explain its actually a deceptive spell book, holding the forbidden techniques of harnessing spirits to amplify one’s own magic, which is what we had witnessed with the cloaked mage in the temple.

“I would have liked to have observed this strange mage myself.” Admits Felix. “Anisa, you have to enlighten me on any other endeavors you face.”

“I’m afraid Barani informed me that I’m being transferred. I’m leaving at the end of the week. The guards will have to finish this investigation without us.”

“What?” I’m crestfallen. “But, I was enjoying our investigation, Anisa.”

“Don’t worry.” She turns to smile to me. “Elizabeth, our friendship will continue to keep blossoming! Besides, with mage’s like this on the prowl, I think it wise for you take up that offer for Felix to teach you some magic.”

“Good idea, Anisa.” Felix pats my shoulder. “And we can also keep investigating here, Sage too.”

“Happy to help if I’m compensated, otherwise I’ll need to go after that bounty.”

“Ah, yes, the bounty…” Felix taps his chin. ”Well, I suppose you could do that. I’ll keep reading books while Elizabeth gets a breath of magic.”

“Sounds good to me.” I say with exuberance, but Anisa has ducked her head in pondering.

“All of this dark magic and people in cloaks reminds of the _Lord of Shadows_.” She explains.

That name sounds familiar, although I can’t recall why. A chill hush falls over the room. Both Sage and Felix look uncharacteristically grave.

“Who is the Lord of the Shadows?”

Sage speaks first. “You know how the Starsworn were wiped out a few years ago? Its on account of him.”

Then, Felix enlightens: “A few years ago he threatened the realm with an army of fell nightmares. To think he could be returned…”

“The Lord of Shadows is dead.” Sage retorts with his ears down.

“I thought that true…” Anisa adds, “Then Felix went and fished someone right out of the void, rendering death moot.”

“Are you blaming me for our present quandary?” He retaliates.

“I mean that the fundamental rules of magic have somehow changed. I don’t want to believe it either, but we cannot rule him out. Not until we get to the bottom of this. I wish I could stay and help. The timing of this is all beggars belief.”

“You can help until you head to Porrima!” I decide.

Felix shakes his head with a crooked smile. “We are all in the midst of fate, my friends; today’s events prove just that. From here on, we must swim to seek the heart of this plot we sink.”


	9. Chapter 1.3: Impractical Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Sage procrastinates furiously on his bounty, MC works with Felix on her magic before she heads out to Porrima with Sage. But, trouble still brews in Mourn fall

Chapter 1.3: IMPRACTICAL MAGIC

Five nights ago I fell into a strange, new world. My days since then have been occupied by bounty hunting, whispering spirits, dark magic on a rampage, and studying. While the others try to investigate the strange happenings, I have been told I could help myself return home by mastering my own power using the Relic within my heart. But that’s much easier said than done…

“How fares your progress?”

Felix peers at me over the rim of his glasses, a large yellowed book splayed open under his hands.

Since the incident in the tower with the dark mage, I’ve spent every day from sunrise to sunset practicing while Sage is out doing a dangerous bounty. But so far, I haven’t managed a single spell.

“Of course I’m not making progress! It hasn’t budged or floated or, I don’t know, exploded…” Despite my mutterings of spells, the feather on my palm remains defiantly still. “This look much easier in Harry Potter. _Wingardium Leviosa!”_

Even then, the feather only moves from the breath of my sigh after defeat.

“I don’t think I can do this.” I set it on the desk.

Felix’s lips quirks into a half-smile.

“Well, well, well, I had not imagined my apprentice so easily flustered. Do not give into to frustration. After all, Naar Vilar was not built in a single day.”

“What?”

He shuts the book and eases off his glasses.

“An old Velan saying. I’m sure not how effective this _Harry Potter_ would have on your work, but patience will do you wonders, dear barista. We will harness your magic yet.”

“What if I can’t do it? Have you considered the possibility that I can’t do magic?”

“Don’t be absurd. Even now I can sense your magic.”

“Really?”

Felix leans his elbow on the desk, steepling his long fingers. “Exquisite power burns within your breast like a smoldering ember. Once you are ready it will spark, leaping into flames.”

The sheer intensity of his gaze stuns me. With some effort, I manage to mumble.

“…That sounds kind of dangerous.”

Felix rises from the desk so quickly, he sends a few scrolls and quills rolling to the floor.

“That’s it! What you require is a spark—a catalyst!” A book wiggles from one of the many shelves and takes flight. It lands in Felix’s palm and splits open, pages fluttering under his gaze.

“For some, magic comes as easily as breathing or blinking. For others, well… I suggest you never ask Sage to demonstrate his talents.”

“Ah, we may have already had a conversation about something like that,” I tap my cheek awkwardly. Felix gives me a stunned look so I change the subject. “Uh, anyway, can you jump start my magic with a spell or some sort of incantation?”

His green eyes flicker to me when eh shuts the book in one hand.

“This is your battle, Elizabeth. You have the potential, all you lack is know-how. And that, I can provide. As I like to say, ‘knowledge is the sharpest blade of all. Why, during my years at a most prestigious institution of the arcane arts…”

For a moment, a low buzz fills my ears and the room seems to swim. I take a sharp breath. Felix lowers his book to look at me.

“Are you feeling well? You look a bit unsteady.”

“I’m just a little dizzy. Its nothing.” My voice waves, despite my best effort. Felix’s brows knit and his eyes soften.

“Magic takes a toll on the body and soul. You must take care not to enervate yourself.”

“Oh, now you tell me.” It seems my days of nonstop magic are finally catching up to me. I try to focus on something else as I regain my balance. Felix doesn’t seem to have this problem, Unless…

“Is that why you confused me for someone else when we first met? I get it now! Casting that big of a spell must have been exhausting.”

Felix’s cheeks flush with color and the corner of his mouth twitches.

“Oh, t-that? A-as you know exhaustion comes in many forms… dizziness, weakness, even hallucinations!” He clears his throat. “T-the hour grows late. Let’s call it a night.”

As Felix is collecting books and his teacup, an idea leaps into my mind.

“Escell from Last Legacy I! He’s a powerful magician, right? What if he taught me?”

“Escell?” Felix practically spits out his tea. He whips around to face me, elbowing a porcelain teapot off the desk in the process. We both lung for it. Mere seconds after I’ve caught it, Felix’s hands come to rest atop mine. Our eyes meet. His widen.

“Oh!” He whips his hand back, shaking them before raking them through his hair with a nervous chuckle. I can’t help but notice he gets flustered over the smallest things.

I smile wryly at him. “Sorry, bad suggestion I guess?”

“N-no, its quite alright. M-my thanks. I’ll uh, take my leave.”

I carefully place the teapot back on the desk.

“Okay, see you tomorrow morning.”

Felix hurries out the office without another word. I wonder if I did say something to upset him. For the rest of the night, his teacup stays suspended in the air.

~+++~

Most mornings I take a short walk to get some fresh air before my lessons begin. Today I pick a path that connects the dining hall to a grove visible from the study. As I squeeze past a thorny bush spilling onto the trail, someone calls for me.

“Elizabeth!” Anisa waves from the shade of a mossy tree. Sage stands beside her.

“Oh, good morning guys!”

“If it isn’t our budding mage. Felix tells me you’re making real progress.”

“That’s… being generous.”

Sage grins. “With a teacher like Felix, it's a miracle you haven’t killed him or quit.”

“I’m sure you’re doing great. Learning magic is hard.” She eyes Sage. “And some of us have still not mastered it.”

This only makes Sage’s grin widen. “Oh, I’ve mastered many things.” I know where this is going before he says his next words. “When you get tired of the spiritual arts… I can teach you a thing or two about the _physical.”_

Anisa shoots Sage a venomous look, but he still smiles at me, oblivious.

I fold my arms and raise a brow. “Don’t you have a bounty to collect? I’m starting to think you need my help getting those done if it’s taking you this long.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m working on it.” He waves one hand dismissively at me.

“I should get going.” My face feels hot as I try not to look at his shameless stare.

“Oh, wait Elizabeth.” Anisa hands out an envelope to me with a thick, red seal. “When you see Felix, please give him this. I’m told it arrived this morning.”

“Sure thing, I’ll see you both later.”

Letter in hand, I set off towards the tower.

“Must you always be such a dog?” Anisa demands.

“Eh, worth a shot.” Sage shrugs. “Besides, I think she likes it.”

“Honestly, I don’t know how she could have picked you when she showed up here.”

Sage sobers up, his smile finally at fault. “I wonder that myself, actually.”

~+++~

When I enter the study, Felix is sitting up and asleep. When I try to push his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, he catches my wrist swiftly and rubs his cheek with it. He clearly had a nice dream. When he truly awakens, he’s startled at what he’s done. We talk about comparisons of how I used to see magic in my world (like in Harry Potter), as to how it truly works from Felix’s own experience back in school. Apparently, this necromancer was quite the rebel and was even expelled during his school days. When I give him the letter he seems to dread, he bursts it into green flames without even opening it.

Sage bursts through the door and interrupts us.

“What do you want? Elizabeth and I are quite busy, you know.” He punctuates this by taking a bite into the stale scone.

“I’m sure your boring magic lessons can wait.” Sage places his hands on his hips seriously. “We’ve got another one.”

“I do wish you would elaborate more, Sage.” Felix keeps eyes closed as he focuses on chewing.

“Another interloper turned up.”

He has both our attention, now.

“Another interloper? You mean like me, from my realm?”

“Aye, she’s being held in the infirmary. Anisa is already heading over.”

We waste no time, heading up the stairway that is distant from the bustling main hall. I’ve just set foot on the third floor when it hits me. Cold spreads through me like ice running through my veins. A shadow encroaches on the edge of my vision. My blood runs colder as a tall, cloaked figure strides towards me from up the stairs. Even though I can’t see their face, I can feel their sharp gaze on me as they sweep by; I’m compelled to look away from them. To my relief, they pass without slowing down the steps.

“Elizabeth?”

Felix’s voice cuts through the chill. He peers at me from a few steps above. Sage stops as well to see what’s going on.

“I’m fine, just a little winded…” I glance back, but the mysterious figure has vanished. Could that have been some sort of foreboding hallucination?

We join Anisa in the hall where the infirmary is. She lets us into a small, dimly lit room where a familiar face waits. My expectations are slightly fulfilled; the cosplayer sits in a chair, head bowed and eyes lowered. Her hands lay folded in her lap.

“Aren’t you Celena?” I ask. This girl is a huge deal in the Last Legacy community. Her eyes look up at me for a moment, then she swallows, but says nothing.

Anisa approaches beside me. “Nice to meet you, Celena. You may not know us, but we’re here to help you.” Anisa extends her hand to her, but Celena shrinks back with a gasp.

“Do you perchance know how you came into this world? Who brought you?” Felix asks. Still, she doesn’t respond. Maybe I’ll have better luck.

“Do you remember me? We met a few days ago, here and on earth. My name is Elizabeth.”

“Elizabeth? I-I remember you.” Her eyes flicker towards me before lowering again.

“You know here?” Anisa realizes. Celena shrinks back again at her booming voice.

“She might not appreciate a bunch of strangers breathing down her neck.” Speculates Sage.

Felix opens his mouth to retort, but Anisa nods.

“I agree. This must be a lot to take in.”

Sage and Anisa file out of the room, but Felix lingers to whisper to me.

“Something about this feels amiss. Please be careful.”

“Relax, this is something I can handle.” I assure him.

“I’ll leave you to it.” With that said, he leaves.

Once we’re alone, Celena becomes alive. She sneaks frightened glances around the room and her pale hands wind into her skirt.

“Where am I? Who are those people? I-I-don’t feel so well, I-I-!”

To my horror, she abruptly slumps back into the chair, her head lulls back.

“Celena!”

I rush to her side. As I’m reaching for her shoulders, her eyes snap open. She catches my wrist in her grip and sits back up. Her hand is so cold it burns.

_“Got you.”_

Hunger gleams in her dark, flat eyes.

“Ow, stop!”

Celena only stares at me with those unnerving, black eyes. She tilts her head, as if observing me, then twists my wrist. A jolt of white hot pain shoots through my arm.

“Let go!”

Her grip tightens and the pain becomes unbearable. A lipless smile creeps up her face.

_“He’s coming… you won’t be able to stop it. You’ll suffer. All of you will!”_

Somehow, for a split second, I know exactly what she’s talking about, but the idea goes away as her grip tightens. I try to her hand off my wrist with my other hand, or push her off by the shoulder, but she is like a stone that cannot be unturned.

Then, I feel it; a sensation like a match striking. This is not Celena, and I don’t have a problem harming her at this point while I’m in danger and in pain.

A flash of light burns from my fingertips.

_“Augh!”_

Celena raises her arms to shield her eyes. Her chair slams against the floor. The door bursts open behind us.

“Elizabeth! What the—“

Felix’s eyes shift from me to the spitting figure crouched on the floor.

“Watch out! She’s possessed or something!” I warn.

He nods, far too calmly for my liking as Sage and Anisa rush in. Sage reaches for his sword, but Felix raises a hand at him.

“Allow me.” He steps towards Celena. “I’ll ask you kindly to vacate that body at once.”

 _“Die!”_ She growls, leaping onto the table. Felix takes another step forward.

“Well then, you leave me no choice.”

He stretches out his right hand, his fingers close into a fist. Celena grasps her neck as she is flung into the air, like invisible wires hold her. Felix’s face is impassive as she hisses and snarls, and he approaches.

“What a clever bit of spell work. Pity I’ll have to break it.” He slowly twists his hand, and Celena gives an inhuman howl. Dark smoke rolls out of her, billowing across the floor towards Felix’s gathering at his feet. Felix grits his teeth and closes his eyes to concentrate. I squint at the discording screams that grow from Celena, black veins standing out on her pale skin.

“What are you doing?” Anisa snaps at Felix. “Just banish it already!”

“I’ve… nearly… got it!” Beads of sweat form on Felix’s brow, and the room spin with a gust of wind from the casting at hand. Celena screams more and more, like a ghastly ghost, until she suddenly goes limp and drops onto the table like a dead corpse. Black ichor pours out of her eyes, her nose, and her mouth. The collected darkness winds around Felix’s fingers. It coalesces into a tiny black sphere that floats in his upturned palm.

“What is that?” I ask.

“A spirit. A very old, very corrupt one…”

The room is silent for a moment after the event is over. Anisa eases the girl off the table with a frustrated sigh, and rest her on the hay bed in the corner of the room.

Sage and I wait outside while Anisa and Felix tend to Celena. Sage is propped against the wall with his arms folded. His ears flicker once and I while with his eyes closed, focused on his thoughts.

“I hope she’ll be okay.”

“Knowing Felix, she might not be.”

“What do you mean?

He opens an eye to look at me, then closes it again. “Well, he still has the dark thing, doesn’t he? He’ll probably use it for his creepy experiments again.”

I shake my head lightly. “I’m not worried about that… I just hope she’ll get better after that exorcism. And…”

“And?” He presses.

“Well, if Celena is here, could there be other interlopers from my world here too? I thought I was the only one Felix brought here, but what if other unsuspecting people have been in danger too, the way Celena was? I’ve only been looking out for myself and trying to start some adventure here, like a game, but there could be others that need help too…”

Sage has both eyes open as he turns to me. “I don’t think it’s selfish. I mean, you shouldn’t ask me what I think is selfish or not, but there’s nothing wrong with trying to get your sea legs. I’m sure she’ll be fine, and…”

“And?”

“I doubt there are others like you here in Mournfall. I mean we only noticed her by the tower because of her outfit.”

I pause. “Wait. That’s how you knew she wasn’t from your world? How can that be? She looks different than she did from my world, almost like she fits in this one now; she has real rabbit ears and everything!”

“Ah, right?” Sage looks away awkwardly. “I mean, that’s not all we noticed…”

“Then, how did you know? Tell me, maybe we can use it to find other people!”

“I… noticed her, when I left Anisa. I was investigating the bounty when I spotted her.”

“Well? Spill it, how can you tell?”

“It’s nothing to concern yourself with…”

“Sage!”

“Ah, fine.” His hand strokes the back of his neck as he turns away. “It was… her scent. It smelled like you, so I could tell she wasn’t from around here.”

“Like me?” I’m suddenly aware of myself. “Oh.”

“Yeah, that’s all.”

“Wait, we have a smell?”

“Another wordly smell, yeah.”

“But, that can’t be good. Do I… smell bad?”

“Of course not. It smells like you’ve been in a clean building from somewhere far away, not like the straw and stench of this place. But to be fair, its rubbed off of you the longer you’ve been here.”

“Oh, so I do smell bad…”

“It’s not like that! I really like your smell—“

I shoot a stare at him, and he looks away desperately again.

“I’m glad.” I smile at him, but he takes it as an invitation.

“Oh? I can always count on you to have an amusing reaction to what I say.” He clears his throat forcefully. “Anyway, that’s how we knew. I don’t think there’s anyone quite like you two… well, quite like you, anyway.”

I’m trying to conjure up something smart to say back when Anisa and Felix finally emerge from the small room and step into the great hall with us.

“How she is?” I step to meet them first.

“Entirely unresponsive on account of her lack of spirit.” Felix reports.

“Lack of spirit?”

“In a manner of speaking, her body is just resting.” Anisa enlightens.

Sage’s ears flick irritably. “You pulled one spirit out, can’t you hull hers back in?”

Felix gives a derisive snort.

“Ah, Sage, as obtuse as ever. Do you think her actual spirit is merely sleeping in a gutter somewhere? No, her soul was taken, likely sealed in a bottle and her body left ere we found her.”

“Taken? Why would someone steal a spirit?”

“Spirit theft has always been a necromancer’s trick.” Anisa says, turning to Felix. “There are ways to compel the truth from a spirit… such a horrible art. You could have just banished the evil spirit instead of ripping it out of her like that.”

The screams from Celena ring in my head. It seemed like a necessary exorcism, but there could have been another way?

“How polite of you to save your reservations after my horrible art went and saved the day.” Felix bites sarcastically. “I’ve trapped the spirit in an inert form so we learn who set it against us. Or is research immoral too? DO tell me: where do I draw the line?”

Anisa plants her hands on her hips. “Spare me the righteous indignation.”

“What is this incident occurred because the wards were burned down? You don’t wish the to know the conspiracy behind all of this mischief that ahs erupted?”

“You can’t seriously tell me using people’s spirits is morally correct. We can’t stoop to the levels of our adversaries.”

“Oh, I’m stooping?” He challenges. Felix looks from Sage to Anisa.

“…She’s got a point.” Sage admits.

Felix gives an exasperated sigh. His attention turns towards me.

“Come now, Elizabeth, what do you think? Does my necromancy bother you?”

“Ah…” I shift between the three of them as they await my answer. “To be honest, I don’t know much about necromancy, but if it helps Celena and us find out who did this, shouldn’t we try it out? If it's a tool that can be used, then why not use it?”

“Ah, now she gets it! We must use every tool at our disposal. ‘Know they enemy.’ Was that not the counsel of our late leader?”

“Yeah,” Sage replies, “and ‘careful or you risk becoming that which you fight’.”

“Look where that go him, dead and buried like the rest.” Felix says it so dully, and I can feel the tension in the room. “You may dislike my methods, but… Never again will I suffer an unnecessary death!”

“Felix…” Anisa gives him a pitiful frown. Felix pinches the bridge of his nose and inhales sharply.

“I shall be researching a way to track our wayward spirit, if anyone needs me.” He turns his heel and storms down the hall. Anisa shakes her head slowly.

“Gods, he is so dramatic. I suppose we should call it day.”

“Yeah, I guess…”

After Anisa has left, I find Sage’s golden eyes fixed on me.

“Well, this is awkward.” He straightens up. “I’d love to stay and chat, but…”

“The bounty I know.”

“Actually, I was gonna say I’ve got two lovelies—twins actually—waiting for me back at the Gull.”

He says it too proudly, and I try not to cast any resentment on my face.

“Well, that was information I didn’t need.”

“I told you I didn’t care about my reputation. I’ll have the funds I need by tomorrow. We’ll head out to Porrima then.”

“Oh, okay…” He winks at me before sauntering out the door, his tail wagging merrily behind him.

“Evening.”

“Goodnight.”

…I shouldn’t be surprised. It shouldn’t be bothering me, what he just said. My thoughts stir to our beautiful night at the top of the tower. I thought I was making bounds with him, but I suppose that’s just the way Sage is. Beautiful and an undeniable flirt.

Alone, with nowhere else to go or do, I head back to the study. When I get there, I’m surprised to see Felix is draped across the couch with his face hidden beneath his hands.

“Oh, sorry… I thought you were researching, not brooding.”

He removes his hands. “Please forgive me, that was rather ill-mannered of me. Got me expelled, disinherited… And now I’ve made a complete and utter fool of myself in front of you…” He trails off with a small, frustrated noise.

“It’s fine, I think we’re all a little on edge after that.”

Felix sighs miserably. A small smile tugs at his lips.

“Come, sit.” He sits up, crossing his legs to make space. “Thank you for having my back in there. Necromancy is so very misunderstood. The people here have such narrow minded views. Small wonder there’s little knowledge and our magic is so limited. It wasn’t always like that. My father is from Vela, and in that world across the glass sea is where the legendary woman named Ammara Nayyar bound a god and bent the world to her will. She built a paradise in the desert for men entirely out of magic.”

“Sounds like a myth. Did that really happen?”

“It is a historical fact, albeit somewhat embellished. For one thing, its likely the god was just an overgrown spirit. My ancestors and their entire culture owe their existence to that one necromancer.”

“I see.” I look down at my interlocked fingers. “This is all more complicated than I thought it’d be.”

Felix gives me a concerned glance. “Thank you for dealing with me and my moods.”

“Hey, no problem. Unless you know of any other necormancers that are cooler than you.”

He snorts out an amused sound.

Before I can tell him of my magic moment when Celena attacked, Felix’s expression darkens.

“Elizabeth, I admit I have not been entirely forthcoming with you… I—“

He stops mid sentence, turning in concern to stare at his own left hand inching along the arm of the chair.

“Felix?”

“Oh no.”

Felix lurches up and towards the desk like a puppet mangled in its string. His left grasping hand pulsl him over and it seizes a quill. I leap off the couch as some contents form the desk sputter to the floor in his shaky movement.

“What's happening!”

Felix hunches over the desk, grasping at his possessed hand. It scrawls furiously with no care for whether the ink touches paper or wood. Felix looks more irritated than frightened.

“Do not be alarmed.” He strains to say. “This will pass shortly.”

His hand finishes writing with a viscous flourish, then stills.

I lean over to read the surprisingly neat cursive aloud.

_“Felix, return home at once. You know where too find me. And do not burn my missives. Yours, E.”_

Felix is cradling his hand with utter disgust.

“Apparently, Escell wishes to speak with me, most urgently.”

“But what about the spirit thief? Celena?”

“If you thought one necromancer a threat, wait until you meet my father.”

“I get to meet Escell, really?” I say hopefully.

Felix scowls. “Not just yet. You are right about Celena. I will take some time to put protection wards over her body to prevent another spirit from consuming her shell.”

“Then?”

“Well, aren't you going to Porrima with Sage?”

“That’s true.”

“Do not fret, dear Elizabeth. I will likely see you there, Anisa as well. Get some rest.”

Felix grabs some of his books, then shuffles out of the room. Every time his father is brought up, he gets insanely annoyed. My curiosity widens to everything that has happened so far, and somehow I manage to doze off.

~+++~

My last day in Mourn fall begins a lot like my first. As the first of dawn spread over the sky, Felix led me to the ruin where we first met.

“I felt we ought to revisit this place ere you depart. It felt suitable… poetic in a manner.”

I survey the crumbling space with my hands behind my back, walking around it as if I’m searching for something unique about the place. Sunlight shines through the ceiling, exposing a field of broken limestone like so many sun-bleached bones.

“And, well…” He pauses here, nervously licking his lips before continuing, “It is my fault you are stranded in this realm. The next time you come to this place, Elizabeth, will be the day our paths diverge, when you return to your realm. No matter what happens, we will see you home, I promise.”

“Don’t worry about it, Felix. I kind of like it here. But really, thank you… I won’t forget your promise.” He shoots me a nervous, expectant look, only relaxing when I nod.

“I’ll be okay. A little adventure never hurt anyone, right?”

“Hah! I beg to differ.” He turns to the exit out. “Come along, I’ll see you out. Sage is waiting for you at the entrance to Mourn fall.”

“Why doesn’t Anisa leave early and you come with us?” I ask.

Felix stops moving to look at me.

“…Because of the wards. Something like that happening can’t be good, and its too much of a coincidence that you came here and all of this darkness has sprung into the town. We have our business in Porrima, but we’ll do what we can here first.”

“I see… won’t your dad be mad?”

“He certainly very well could get temperamental, yes, but I’ll go to him, eventually. I’m going to wrap up what I can here to take with me… Do not fret, Elizabeth. Our paths will cross again.”

I follow Felix quietly to the end of the town. I had packed some things from the office, like some garments Anisa lent me and some sacks of snacks, but I don’t think I could have prepared entirely well for the trail into the woods with Sage that I would soon endure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be Sage's route again, in chapter 2 and beyond. Thanks for reading


	10. Chapter 2: Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rewrite of Chapter 2 for Sage with the Two Truths and Lie scene. After this, in chapter 3, there will be some more embellishments with Anisa and Felix involved too. Enjoy!

Its been a week since Sage and I left the sleepy town of Mourn fall. The days since have been spent trekking through the seemingly endless expanse of forest.

Now, we have finally reached our destination.

“There it is, Porrima.” Sage stands atop the sunny cliff first, and I follow him out to see the gorgeous expanse before us. I’ve grown so used to the perpetual twilight of the shaded woods, I’m nearly blinded when I step out.

The first thing that catches my eye is the steep, angular castle set against the clear, blue sky. It looms over a vast stretch of sparkling sea, shadowing the white stony city clustered below. The sprawling coastal capital was once home to the Starsworn, Now it’s where Sage’s Relic waits to be repaired.

“So, what do you think?” Sage asks.

I am dazzled for a moment as I listen to the waves crash against the rocks far below us and seagulls wheel above. Ships catch the waves against the calm, deep shore. My voice catches in my throat from sheer awe from all of it.

“It’s… bigger than I imagined.”

Sage’s brows raise. He abruptly bursts into laughter.

“W-What?” I turn to him for an explanation.

“I’ve never heard someone say that about a _place_ …”

“That is not what I meant!” my fists are tight at either side of me, and I stomp my foot down on the stony path leading down to Porrima for dramatic effect. But Sage merely smirks with a mischievous grin in his golden eyes.

“Heh. I never tire of riling you up.”

“I’ve noticed.” I respond dully.

Sage gazes at the distant city with a faraway expression, somewhere between longing and apprehension.

“You’re from Porrima, right?”

“I wasn’t form here, but… I guess I’d call it home. Haven’t been back in a long time…”

I’m shook, again. “Guh! Why did you tell that lady back at the stands you were from here, then?”

He shrugs. “Seemed like a decent enough response at the time. I’m sure she didn’t want me dragging the details of my origins.”

I fold my arms. “Anyway, why’d you leave then if this is kind of your hometown?”

“It’s… a long story. Not one I’d like to revisit.”

“Shocking.” I should have expected that. Sage has a way of sidestepping around personal questions. I suppose its part of his charm, but it can be frustrating.

“Let’s go. The sooner we get this sword business handled, the sooner I can drink.”

“Ohhh, right; that’s why we came here, isn't it?”

We set off again. A crisp breeze rolls off the sea, the trees of the alluring forest I had adjusted too are now behind us. When it’s been just the two of us like this, it’s easy to forget the ever present danger nipping at Sage’s heels. We had witnessed some perils in the forest—they did strain the caution necessary in this world, but Sage’s personal problems were just on the bend.

Every time I think I’m getting used to this world, something new surprises me. Or in this case, several things. I follow Sage through the packed bazaar, trying to stare at the dog-sized crow reading fortunes. Or the vendor weaving crystal—studded yarn into a child’s tight curls and antlers. Hawkers’ cries rise above the din of traffic and the crowd parts to admit a moose pulling a wagon piled high with seaweed. Shoes and boots clack against the gonial bricks aligning the streets, and arches with bridges hang over our head, connecting the wooden and stony homes and businesses clamped together. I’m open mouthed at the anthropomorphic beings bustling around, and the festive strings overhead—Sage notices my gawking and breathes out a light chuckle.

I close my mouth before speaking. “Sage… once again you falsified how grand this place truly is.”

“Porrima may look nice on the outside, but it’s rotten to the core. Don’t talk to anyone, don’t trust anyone, and for Night’s sake don’t feed the glow cats.”

“Like the giant ants, I presume?”

“Worse.”

His pace slows as we pass by a crowd gathered around a single stand.

“What’s everyone waiting for?” I ask. He sniffs the air. All I can make out are the overpowering aromas of spices, roasted meats, and hot oil.

“…Well I’ll be damned. Street cakes.”

The crowd parts, providing a brief glimpse of racks covered in piles of bite sized pastries shape like various animals. They look so fresh, fluffy and toasty.

“There’s a line this long for them? Maybe our worlds aren’t so different after all.”

A baker pours batter into a dozen deer shaped molds and tops each one with a dab of dark purple paste. Further down the line, another baker tosses the assortment of baked golden—brown animals into paper sacks.

“I always liked the fish shaped ones.” Sage says it like a giddy child. “I don't know if they’re worth waiting around for…” Despite his words, Sage’s eyes remain glued to the stall. Even his tail twitches restlessly to and fro.

Its been ages since either of us ate something that wasn’t dried, preserved, or pickled.

“What are we waiting for? Cakes are for closers.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

The wait provides an unexpected opportunity to check out a variety of booths around us. From afar I can spot a library of books and scrolls, and near us are a colorful aroma of flowers and fruits. Under Sage’s watchful eye, I skim a selection of antique mirrors and sample a chunk of leathery fish jerky. At one point, he plants a hand on my shoulder, steering me away from a basket full of downy, chirping owlets.

As we draw closer to the stand, tantalizing scent of caramelized sugar fills my lungs.

“Ah, that smell takes me back.” He shuts his eyes and folds his arms behind his head, basking in the early afternoon sunlight.

“Did you come here a lot back when you lived here?”

Sage cracks one eye open to peer at me.

“Hmmm…” He seems to be carefully weighing his next words.

“Silent as usual.” I respond after a long pause. “Is it hard—maintaining that carefully cultivated air of mystery?”

Sage’s golden eyes narrow then soften. He lets out a low chuckle.

“I can’t have you knowing everything about me. That’d spoil the all the fun.”

“Yeah, for you maybe.” I assume that’s all I’ll get from him. Then he jerks his chin towards a distant section of the markets where fish stalls border on the water.

“I lived back that-a-way when I first got here, down by the docks. I was a street urchin.”

“You were a street urchin?” A twinge of sympathy is in my voice.

“Heh, are you really so surprised?”

I shrug. “Well, no…”

“Used to be loads of ‘em around here, snatching coin purses, stealing anything not nailed down. Most of the peddlers hated us, but not one baker. Every now and then they’d leave out leftovers. First time that happened, I ate over a dozen ice-cold street cakes. Still can’t stomach the deer ones.”

“Hopefully we don’t get those ones then in the bag…” I pause, reflecting on what Sage has said. “Thank you for telling me.”

“You don’t have to be weird about it, its just my long forgotten past, that’s all.”

“So? I can still be happy you told me something, can’t I?”

He’s staring at me as we stand side by side in line. I’m looking ahead, but I turn to face him when he keeps glaring.

“What is it now?”

He looks ahead and we’re nearly at the front. “Nothing.”

After he exchanges a few silver coins for a grease-stained sack, we take shelter under a bright green awning. When Sage peers into the bag, his ears fold back.

“…They’re all snakes.”

He pulls a bite-sized cake out of the bag and turns it between his fingers. Sure enough, the cake is surprisingly detailed down to scales and even a tiny, forked tongue pressed into the crust.

Sage’s eyes shift to me and a sly smile spreads across his lips. He extends the treat towards me.

“Want to do the honros?”

I squint at the pastry. It looks innocuous enough, but something about Sage’s grin seems amiss…

“You first.”

“Now that wouldn’t be very polite of me. Be my guest.”

“…If you insist.”

I pluck the cake from his hand and pop it right into my mouth. The cake itself is wonderfully warm, crunchy, and slightly sweet—waffle like. But the filing—

It’s spicy. Incredibly spicy. In fact, it might be the spiciest thing I’ve ever eaten.

“No Hesitation. Heh, impressive.” Sage teases. He knew the whole damn time that these were too hot to eat! His clear amusement only feeds my determination. I chew through the white—hot heat. Even after I’ve swallowed the last crumb, tears well up in the corners of my eyes and the inside of my mouth tingles.

“So?”

It takes everything in my power not to fan my mouth.

“I canth theel my thongue.”

Sage’s laughter begins with a low rumbling in his chest that quickly boils over.

“Hah! I didn’t expect you to gobble it down in one go. I take it you don’t want another.”

“You’re the worst!”

My bitter glare sobers him. He clears his throat and holds up his old, dented canteen.

“Ah. Water?”

After snatching it form his hand, I take a deep, shuddering drink. Seemingly immune to the heat, Sage silently wolfs down the rest of the cakes before we set off.

~+++~

The wide, bustling streets of the market give way to the maze of narrow, quiet, sunbaked alleyways. We stop at the unassuming door below a sign depicting a sword and anvil.

“Is this it?”

Sage nods, but his ears twitch in a way I’ve come to associate with doubt.

“What’s wrong, Sage? We’re finally here, right?”

He takes a moment to respond, eyeing the sign of the workshop with thoughtful eyes.

“…What if we didn’t go.”

“Say what now?”

“It’s a lovely day. We could go to the beach, take a dip. Or cut to the chase and find the closest in…”

His smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Well, all of that would sound just divine if it wasn’t an excuse…”

“Wait, really?” He seems surprised by my joke.

“Is this worry? Coming from you?”

“Heh, me? Worry?” He manages a weak chuckle. I’m starting for the door when he finally speaks up. “Yeah! Before we go in, I should warn you: The smith might not be so thrilled to see me.”

“What does that mean?”

Sage grimaces, rubbing the back of his neck.

‘We’ve got history.”

“History?”

“I… I shouldn’t have said anything. Forget it. Just let me do the talking. Don’t do anything or say anything.”

“Sounds easy enough.”

Sage takes a short, steadying breath before approaching the door of the shop. A gust of hot air envelops us as we enter the shop. Ornate weapons and armor adorn the walls. Were it not for Sage’s warning, I would be scrambling to examine the cases of lacquered scabbards and staffs. Instead, I hang back behind him, breathing in the sharp, acrid scent of hot iron.

Behind the counter, the shop’s sole occupant leans over a broad shield, polishing it furiously.

“Welcome.” They don’t bother looking up from their work.

“Hey there, Tulsi.” Sage addresses.

The shopkeeper startles and the shield slips from their gloved hands, hitting the floor with a resounding clang.

Tulsi spins around to look at us. “Sage?!”

Sage inclines his head. “I’m back.”

In a flash, I can theorize the history they must have had. This blacksmith is quite beautiful; toned tan muscles and skin, long shimmering black hair and droopy black and white ears like a Dutch bunny. She’s wearing a white mesh shirt under her wooly apron. I can see the glimmer in her brown eyes when she shucks her goggles off to rest on around her chest.

Tulsi takes one halting step towards Sage then another. Her eyes grow wider by the second.

“I can't believe its you…” This starts out as a shocking reunion, but then suddenly fades. “…You no-good, lecherous, slime puppy.”

She flings a stained cloth into Sage’s smiling face.

“Hmph.” He deflects the rag easily, but flinches when Tulsi whips a dagger out of her apron.

“Sage?” I raise my hands defensively to my chest as we both take a small step back. Sage sneaks an apologetic glance at me as he raises his hands in surrender too.

“Tulsi, c’mon!”

Tulsi stares him down, an impressive feat given the solid foot of height he’s got on her.

“Tch, I was hoping you were a ghost. You look terrible, by the way.” Tulsi folds her arms, tapping the flat of the dagger’s blade against her shoulder. We both relax once she’s in this posture. “Goddess, you’ve got a lot of nerve, showing up here with—“

Her dark eyes flit towards me.

_“—Another one of your trysts? Do you even know this one’s name?”_

The words I hear don’t quite match the movements of her mouth. It’s like watching a dub that’s out of synch.

“ _I’s not what you think…”_

Are they speaking another language?”

“It’s not what you think. He’s been helping me out and teaching me, that’s all.”

Both Sage and Tulsi jump, their attention turning to me. I feel my shoulders instinctually bunching under their sharp scrutiny.

“This human knows Vairi? You know what? Never mind, I don’t wanna know.”

“Can I talk now?”

Tulsi purses her lips, but says nothing. Sage sighs, scratching the back of his ear.

“Look, I’ve got a little favor to ask—“

“Let me guess, you’re here for that sword.”

Sage closes one eye like he’s in pain from her words. “I told you not to open that box.”

Tulsi waves her hand dismissively.

“I thought you were dead. Whatever, it’s yours… soon as you tell me why you disappeared. The last time I saw you, you were on death’s doorstep.” Her question hangs in the air so long I’m beginning to wonder if Sage even heard it when he simply shrugs.

“It's a long story.”

Even I know that wasn’t the best answer. Leave it to Sage to avoid the truth.

“That’s it?” Tulsi roars. “That’s all you’ve got to say?”

“I was trying to protect you—“

“Enough! How about this instead. You leave an I go back to pretending my no-good liar of a brother died five years ago!” Tulsi shoulders past Sage, pausing only to pick up the rag off the floor.

“I’m not leaving without my sword.” Sage snaps back.

Tulsi whips around. Her knuckles shine white around the dagger—hilt clenched in her fist. Sage only scoffs.

“You’re not gonna stab me with my own knife.”

She throws it instead. In a hart stopping flash, the dagger sinks into the doorframe mere inches from Sage’s cheek.

“…Nice.” Sage compliments.

“GET OUT!” Tusli points at the door in a fury. She doesn’t have to tell us twice. Sage lingers only long enough to yank the dagger out of the doorframe.

“This isn’t over, Tulsi!”

He throws open the heavy door and storms out. I give Tulsi one last glance with wide eyes before I follow him out back into the alleyway.

That probably could have gone better.

~+++~

It should come as no surprise that the two of us wind up in yet another tavern without a word. This particularly crusty bar is called the “The Runny Eye.” Sage and I sit shoulder-to-shoulder, crammed into the corner of a rickety table.

“This place look just like the Saucy Gull.” I mumble.

“The Saucy Gull isn’t bad, but this place has more flavor.”

“Uh-huh. Do you know every tavern in Astraea?”

“Only the ones west of the Suhail. A few in the old country too.”

A server stops by the table to collect our empty dishes. With the table cleared, all that remains is Tulsi’s dagger. Sage gazes at it with knit brows.

“…So, that didn't go as planned. Tulsi will get over it. She ahs to, right? She’s family.” He casts a hesitant sidelong glance at me. I force a weak smile.

“Yeah, maybe. I don’t know. You did ghost her for five years.”

“Elizabeth… do you think I’m a no good liar?” His eyes meet mine and I blink. He’s not normally this somber. “Be honest.”

I don’t know what to say. I could use euphemism, but he did just say to be honest.

“Honestly?” I look away for a moment. “Yeah, a little bit.”

“Huh?” He seems genuinely shaken by my answer, but then he smirks like he’s impressed. “Hells, you don’t mince words.”

“How do I put this…When you’re always holding back or hiding something, it makes you seem untrustworthy.”

Sage eyes the dagger.

“Small wonder that…” He picks it up, turning it in his hand. The blade shifts from blue to black in the candlelight. “I was a sellsword before I joined the Starsworn, a real scumbag. Discovered my knack for parting people form their coin real young, and well… I did a lot I’m not proud of to keep Tulsi and me fed.”

“Sounds like you didn’t have many options back then… you did what you thought was best to watch over your sibling. I can understand that. Stealing is not so bad.”

“I did a lot worse than steal…” He seems like he wants to explain, but he closes his mouth.

“Does Tulsi know what you did?”

“I’m sure she guessed, but I kept her out of it. I did the dirty work so Tulsi didn’t have to. Guess I just got used to keeping secrets.” He spins the dagger in his hand with practiced ease.

“Well, now that you’re breaking the habit, why don’t you try talking to her now?”

“I told you I’m no good at this stuff. She’ll probably just get mad—madder.” He sets the dagger aside and sighs. The silence drags before I speak up.

“Think about it from her perspective. She thought you were dead, Sage. I haven’t been gone for five years, but… I can’t imagine what my family, my friends are going through. I wish I could tell them I’m okay.”

I raise my glass to my lips, finishing the last of the lukewarm water. When I lower the glass, I find Sage staring at me, his lips slightly parted in surprise.

“…I really screwed up, huh?”

“I think you should apologize to Tulsi. It sounds like she deserves it.”

He stares at me sidelong with his ears flattened. His tail lashes violently.

“Or, you could stay here and drink. Your choice.” I shrug. I’m hoping what I said will help convince him. He makes a low, growling noise deep in his throat before sighing.

“I’m gonna need another drink before I go grovel.” He flicks a loose strand of silken hair out of his face.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? I get that you need to blow off some steam, but…”

“Got a better idea?” Before I can respond, Sage leans over my shoulder, his warm breath tickles my ear as he whispers. “I could always get a room. Maybe you can come upstairs and help me vent…”

He sits back, resting his chin on one hand with a lazy smile, expectantly. My heart is pounding in my chest at the turn of events. Surely, he’s just messing like always, but I hate it when it gets to me. My cheeks are probably red. I hope he doesn’t notice what he’s doing to me.

“Are you serious? You’re joking, right?”

He winks and the water I just drank threatens to come back up.

“I’ve never been more serious in my life.”

I stare wordlessly at Sage for a moment that seems to stretch into eternity. I have to think of something else to stay on track with what we’re dealing with.

“Uh, well, w-we could… play a game.” I stammer, despite myself. “Games usually cheer me up.”

His ears perk.

“What sort of games? Strip poker?”

I shake my head, blurting out the first thing that comes to mind—

“Two truths and a lie.”

Sage narrow his eyes at me, his expression unreadable.

“Bold of you to challenge a liar to a game of lies. Very well, I accept your challenge… But I should warn you, I can smell a liar.” He blinks slowly at me with that sly grin of his. There’s no way he’s telling the truth, right?

“I’ve got to say, for a professional liar that was pretty weak.”

“Oh? You think you can beat me, huh? How do they play this game where you’re from?”

“Tell me two truths about yourself and one lie. If I’m able to guess the lie, I win.”

“Very well. I’ll go first.” He drums his fingers on the tabletop until a look of smug self satisfaction dawns on his face. “Let’s see. I was once stabbed by an enchanted broom. Grandpa on my mother’s side is a wolf. And, I got a cursed tattoo a couple of years ago after losing a bet with a sea witch.” He finishes his turn without blinking once, then chuckles.

“Go on, guess.”

One of his statements must be a lie. They all sound so preposterous, though.

“A cursed tattoo? Please, that must be the lie.”

“If only.” He grumbles.

“You mean—no.” I stare agape. “Where is it? What does it look like?”

Sage’s grin widens.

“Wouldn’t you like to know. I’d show you, but…” His cheeks are flushed as we continue. “…We don’t want to get kicked out of here.”

“Oh… and this tattoo is cursed how?”

“Bad enough its an eyesore. Bleeding thing glows purple in the presence of sea cows. Turns out mermaids aren’t real…”

….

…I’m not sure I want to know more.

“It’s your turn.” He finishes.

“My turn?”

I didn’t expect to play, but Sage nods slowly.

“Okay, well…” The truth comes easily. “I dislocated my shoulder on accident while playing basketball outside during PE. I was once stabbed in my knee by 3 sticks while camping this one time.” Now, for my lie, I’ve got to think quick! “And, I’m actually a pretty big deal back on Earth. Famous, actually.”

Sage closes his eyes, seemingly weighing my words before speaking up.

“You know, you almost had me there… there’s no way you’re famous. You practically jump whenever anyone notices you.”

“Maybe I’m concerned someone will recognize me… in another world.”

That makes Sage smile.

“Uh-huh, a likely story. Nice try, Elizabeth, but you can’t fool a charlatan.”

I chuckle. “Man, I thought I could do it.”

“You wanna know how I knew you were lying?”

“Please do enlighten me, oh master of lies.”

“You’ve got a tell. You stiffen up a little.” It’s not all that noticeable, but I’ve been watching you closely. The way you move, the way your eyes light up when you smile, your…”

His slivered eyes dip from my eyes to my lips and I startle, tripping over my own words.

“Haha, wow, okay! Um, good game, Sage.” I pat his shoulder and clear my throat forcefully.

“Good game. Don’t feel too bad about losing the last round. You’re a good woman, honest. Better than me anyhow.”

“Oh, Sage…”

With a sigh, he raps his knuckles on the counter and nods at the barkeep. The bartender sets a shot glass brimming with shimmering green jelly in front of Sage.

“A Jello shot?”

He raises his nose, winces, and then chucks it abruptly.

“Time to face the music.” Sage leaps to his feet and rolls his shoulders, wincing when his neck gives a loud crack.

We stand up and leave the bar. Sage seems quietly perplexed the entire time we stroll back to the shop.

“It’ll be okay.” I finally say. “Maybe Tulsi will want to fight again, but you gotta keep your cool this time.”

“Got it.” He says astonishingly obediently. “I gotta admit, I wouldn’t be doing this if you hadn’t chosen to tag along with me of all people to come to Porrima with.”

“W-well, it seems I did choose you in the start of all of this, right?”

“Oh? Regretting your decision now, dear Elizabeth?”

“No of course not! Besides, Anisa and Felix are practically in Porrima too, right? You all said you’d help me, I just ended up with you this time.”

“If that be the case, then how come you didn’t just teleport here with Felix, then?”

He is tantalizing me, but waiting expectantly for an answer. I could have teleported here and been done with it, so why didn’t I? I suppose the answer is too obvious in our silence as we continue.

Before I can answer him, we spot the blacksmith shop ahead. We’re greeted by a sign reading “closed” affixed to Tulsi’s door. Sage tosses it into a low hanging flower pot with a scoff.

“Maybe I should stay out here.”

“What’s that?”

“I don’t want Tulsi getting the wrong idea about us again…”

“Oh, that? She was just trying to get under my skin. I still can’t believe you understand Vairi. Just how many bleeding spells did Felix cast on you, anyway?”

“A few when he was showing me magic, but he mumbled that they were ‘highly experimental’ and not really meant to help with my magic training.”

His ears flick impatiently.

“I want you to come with me.”

“This is between you and Tulsi. I should be waiting here.” I take a step back. “Good luck.”

I turn to leave more space when Sage lunges forward, catching my right hand.

“Don’t go!” He squeezes my hand and his next words come out soft, in a rumbly growl. “You’re way better at words… I could really use your help.” He stares at me, his eyes dark with such pure earnest that I catch breath. I didn’t know he could be this genuine.

“Okay. But you’re doing all the talking. Remember, be honest too.”

“Yeah, yeah…” He’s stalling, his hand still lingering on mine, when his ears swivel to the side.

“What’s wrong?”

Then I hear it too—a distant crash coming form inside Tulsi’s shop. Without a word, Sage lunges for the door. It creaks open in his haste, unlocked. Sage rushes in the shop, stepping over an overturned suit of armor and shattered vase.

“Tulsi?” He cries out. “What the-?”

Tulsi crouches on the ground, soot-smudged but seemingly unharmed.

“You shouldn’t have come…”

My stomach knots when I notice the sword biting into Tulsi’s back. It’s held by a familiar woman clad in black.

“Evening Sage.” She says tauntingly.

Sage’s ears fall back menacingly at her.

“…Elowen.”

The woman’s mouth splits into a wide, rictus smile. So, she had not mistaken Sage previously after all. They did know each other and now Tulsi was in danger because of their connection.

“Ah, I knew you had not truly forgotten my name. Now, shall we get to business? I’m here for the Relic. Hand it over, or, well…It would be a shame to kill such a talented smith.”

Sage and I are frozen, unsure of what to do.

“What will it be, Sage Lesath?”


	11. Chapter 3.1: Bad Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the stand off in Tulsi's shop, things take a turn for the worse when Sage and Elizabeth reunite with the others in the tavern.

We’re locked in a standoff.

Sage towers beside me on one side of the shop, his fingers twitching at the hilt of his sword. On the other side, Elowen holds Tulsi at sword point.

“I don’t have all day, Sage. What will it be; the sword or the girl?”

“Sword?” Sage tries to look genuinely. “Uhhh, what sword?”

“The Relic, you fool! Where is it?”

Tulsi’s hands clench at her sides, and her eyes shine bright with fear. Though Sage says nothing, his gaze shifts to the middle of the shop, where the ornate scabbard rests on the countertop. I recognize its design form Last Legacy II. That must be the Relic!

“Stay behind me, Elizabeth.” When Sage speaks, his voice is low and gruff, verging on a growl. His lips draw back in a viscous smile.

“She’s mine.”

The site of his red glowing eyes and his long, sharp fangs sends a chill down my spine. I doubt words can penetrate the veil of anger shrouding him, but I have to.

“Sage, you’ve got to calm down!”

“No, I need this!”

In a flash, he’s loping towards Elowen, sword raised high. Seeing an opening, Tulsi elbows Elowen hard enough to earn a pained shriek.

“You little rat!”

Sage leaps, his sword moving in a smooth, descending arc quicker than my eye can follow. It slices through the air where Elowen stood only seconds ago, narrowly missing Tulsi.

“Sage?” Tulsi’s eyes are wide at his appearance as she crouches down. Undeterred, Sage presses on, never letting up his brutal onslaught. Each time she spins away from a slash or dodges a thrust, Sage grows visibly more frustrated.

“Quit moving so much!” He roars.

“What’s the matter? You’re even slower than last time.” Elowen laughs, but Sage has the upper hand. He’s backed her into a corner. Sage charges at Elowen; he’s fast, but she’s faster. At the last moment, Elowen sidesteps and Sage’s blade sinks into a workbench. Sage yanks, but his sword remains stuck. That’s when Elowen strikes at last—pivoting on her heel to strike him in the jaw with a roundhouse kick.

“Guh!” Her kick sends Sage stumbling. The next one lays him out flat.

“You’ve grown sloppy, Wraith. I was hoping for a challenge, but look at you.” She scowls at him in disgust. “Pathetic!” She delivers a swift kick to Sage’s ribs, not even bothering to use her blades yet.

My heart is racing. My pulse pounds in my ears. I’ve got to do something! I don’t have a sword, but I lunge at Elowen without a second thought.

“Stop it!” As I close in, she glances at me with expression of mild annoyance, as if I’m nothing more than an annoying fly. She kicks me in the stomach, send me flying across the floor. I land on my back with a loud gasp, the air knocked clear out of my lungs. Tulsi scrambles forward, taking hold of my elbow.

“Have you lost your bleeding mind?” She scolds, hefting me to my feet. I can feel her trembling, whether fear or anger I can’t say.

“Hey… I had to distract her somehow, right?” I cough.

From the floor, Sage stretches one shaking hand towards his Relic. Across the shop, the sword gives off a brilliant flash of light and shudders as though drawn to him. I can feel it too, a magnetic pull that dies the instant Elowen smashes Sage’s hand under her heel.

“Ngh!”

Elowen sheaths her own sword before crossing the shop. She picks up the Relic. Her lips purse.

“So, this is the legendary Relic. Hmph, it’s smaller than I’d imagined.” Her prize collected, she strides towards one of the shop’s open windows. Sage crawls to his knees. His voice is tight with pain.

“Come back… and face me!”

“Know this, Wraith. I intend to destroy every last thing you cherish until you beg me for death.”

Sage tries to collect himself, closing his eyes as he stands on aching knees.

“I’m…” When his eyes open, they’re red for a scathing few seconds. “Really gonna enjoy tearing you limb from limb.”

“Oh?” She chuckles. “I invite you to try. Until then, farewell.” And she’s out the window. Sage slams his fist against the floor with a furious snarl. Tulsi draws a sharp breath. Her voice shakes, despite her calm demeanor.

“T-The hells was that all about?”

Sage rises, clearly favoring his right side. With one foot braced on the bench, he wrenches his sword free.

“Are you even listening?” Tulsi snaps. Without a response, he limps over to the front door, sword still in hand.

“Sage, wait!” I speak up. “You’re going after her? You can’t face her in your condition!

He pauses in the doorway, his tail whipping to and fro.

“Stay here.” He orders.

“Weren’t you going to apologize?” I ask. He gives us both a pained look.

“I’ll… be back.” He abruptly bounds out the shop with a sprinted ease. I don’t think I can catch up to him, but I can’t let him run off alone like this.

“Sorry, Tulsi!”

“Seriously?” He voice is strained with frustration. I flash her an apologetic smile before hurrying out the door after Sage.

The fresh night air is a welcome reprieve from my muggy acrid shop. I search the moonlit streets and surrounding alleys, but Sage is nowhere to be found. My mind crosses between trying to find Sage and trying to recall where I am exactly as I stalk the streets. I step out into the closed down market strip to get a sharper view of the buildings; maybe they made chase on the rooftops? They’re certainly acrobatic enough to do it.

Only a few people are walking about and 2 stands are open when I hear someone whistling from afar. I turn for a moment, but when I see its just a gang of men crowded together, I keep looking in other areas.

“Hey, _babay!”_ I look back, one of the men is calling out to me. “Come give daddy some sugar!”

I can’t stop my eyes from rolling as I hear the group’s caterwauling and whistles and taunts. I strut faster until I’ve found a familiar path and I turn the corner, away from their sight and harassments. By the time a dull ache has settled in my ribs, I reach the last stop in my search: The Runny Eye.

To my dismay, there’s not a single familiar face among the crowd filling the smokey, dimly lit tavern. I’m startled again when a wolf whistle pierces the air.

“Oi, Elizabeth!” I spin to see a familiar huddle on one side up ahead. “There she is, the lady of the hour!”

I’m trying to figure out how Sage can suddenly be this upbeat when I notice his company: Felix is stting across from him, and Anisa is to the right of him against the barrel.

“Elizabeth! Come join us!” She springs from her chair and walks over to me with her arms out. I stand frozen by the embrace she gives me. “I’m sooo relieved you’re still alive!”

I don't have to guess why she’s being so unusually bubbly when I smell the sharp intake of the booze on her breath. She lets me go.

“I mean, of course you’re alive! Ha hah, what else would you be?” As she’s sauntering back to her seat, Felix is sneering at her.

“Hush, Annie, she’ll know you’re drunk!”

“Excuse me! I am most certainly not drunk! If anyone’s sauced, it’s Sage!” She points at Sage who is in the middle of polishing off what appears to be his fifth helping of ale.

I’d be more relieved to see them if I wasn’t still rattled by what happened in Tulsi’s shop, only to end up seeing Sage is already wasted here at the tavern.

He lams his glass down on the table.

“Whuzzat you said?” He slurs. “If I were drunk, could I still do this?” Sage pries the butter knife from a loaf of bread and attempts to twirl it in his right hand. The knife slips and plunges blade first into the table, right between Sage’s fingers. Felix jumps with a yelp. His elbow nearly upsets a bowl of salted nuts, but is careful with the wine he holds in his other hand.

“Watch it you-you butterfinegred buffoon!”

“See? Drunk as a skunk!” Anisa a giggles with an uncontrolled laugh.

Oh great, they’re all wasted. Sage pats the empty chair to his left.

“Pull up a seat. Drinks are on me tonight. It’s a celebration!”

“We are celebrating?” My voice holds back a strain of irritation. “Why?” I sit beside him hesitantly.

“Must one have cause for a celebration? And here I thought I was the dour one.”

Obviously, Sage hasn’t told them what happened. My annoyance must show, because Sage lowers his voice so I alone can hear his next words.

“Relax, Elizabeth. Tonight’s all about pleasure!”

I’m startled back by his flirtation, yet again. He leers at me as a server sets a glass frothing with fresh beer between us.

Another one?! That’s it.

Sage’s brows raise as I snatch the damp frosted glass off the table. With my eyes locked on his, I tilt my head back and take a few hearty gulps of the tart beer. I try to consume as much as I can until I can’t breathe. I slam the drink down and wipe my damp lips with the back of my hand.

He whistles. “…Damn.”

Before I can finish Sage’s beer, Felix slaps his palm on the table.

“Now, now, Sage, you must finish telling your story. I seem to recall the part where you foolishly lost your pants.”

“What?”

“Ah! This was, er, one of the more memorable times Sage’s bad behavior came to bite him. But… Does Elizabeth really need to hear about your partying days?”

Anisa throws Sage a dubious look. He merely shrugs with an easy grin.

“Aw, come on. I bet she’s dying to know what happened to my pants.”

He pauses, giving me a sly sidelong glance. If it was just Sage with some strangers, I’d be more concerned with pulling him away to deal with the matter at hand… but what good would that do now that he’s drinking, unable to do anything about Elowen or his Relic anyway?

I stare towards Anisa and Felix, who are both perched in their seats, looking at me with an expected grin.

“Okay, enlighten me.”

Sage leans back and folds his arms behind his head, the very picture of relaxation. He must be relieved I’m going along with this… but also I want to know this story they’re so enthralled to tell me about.

“So, there I was, pants less…”

“Where’d your pants go?”

“Hah, hah, well…”

Felix leans his elbows on the table. “He lost them in an absolutely pathetic round of strip poker!”

“By your hand, you sniveling little weasel!” Sage retorts with his ears bent back.

“Yes, well, as you love to say: ‘when you mess with the best, you die like the rest’. So, that was your own mistake.”

“You could have folded, Sage.” Anisa adds.

“No way, I’m no coward.”

“You all played strip poker… together?” Unbidden, the image of all three of them in various stages of undress encroaches on my mind.

Anisa looks more flushed.

“N-No! It was all Sage’s fault! He was trouble from day one. I, for one, wondered how he was even recruited to the Starsworn”

“Our late leader was awfully fond of the bottle.” Felix explains.

“True.” Anisa takes another sip of her drink. “I imagine he was deep in his cups when he discovered Sage.”

Sage nods in agreement. “Aye, that man could outdrink a bull. A gods damned legend.”

The knights nod in solemn agreement. I’m beginning to think Sage has lost the thread when he clears his throat.

“As I was saying, there I was. One undergarment away from exposing everything. All ‘cause some no goody-two-shoes and a cheating richling teamed up against me. For no reason!”

“Are you serious? You started it!” Anisa snaps.

“I’ll have you know I had a legitimate bone to pick that night!” Recounts Felix.

“S-Same!” The two exchange glances of surprise. She hiccups.

“Ah, you both had beef with Sage! The plot thickens.”

“Beef? I didn’t even know these two yet! Hundred hells, I didn’t do anything to deserve the smack down!”

Sage’s eyes shift suspicion between them. I turn to them.

“Okay… why don’t you two tell me what _really_ happened?”

Anisa tells her intellectual side.

“Me and some recruits went to the tavern that night to deal with some disputes there. It was all peaceful until Sage showed up. I hadn’t known much of him but his reputation of drinking too much, and how if he wasn’t gambling, he was either fighting or tongue dueling.”

“…Gods.” Sage interrupts, but Anisa continues.

“He approached me and he-he tried this truly awful line. Something about the carpet matching the drapes?”

“No!” Felix seems stumped. I try to hold in my snicker.

“I was so shocked and inebriated, I threw my drink at him! Got it all down his shirt. You see, this was back when Sage wore shirts. He left, but I knew I had to put him in his place. Teach him a lesson, you know? So I entered the game. And, well, not to brag, but I’m pretty good at poker; I won.”

“Ha! Jokes on you for thinking you could teach me anything!” Sage tries to say proudly.

Felix smirks.

“I like to imagine Sage ceased wearing shirts so he could no longer be coated in the stains of his myriad rejections.”

“Okay, Felix, tell us your version.”

“One night I was dragged into this den of iniquity by a group of recruits. I want to make it clear I had no intention of playing strip poker. But, Sage approached me—shirtless, no less—and asked me if I was interested in, quote—unquote, discovering whether the carpet matches his drapes.”

“Damn it, Sage.” I rub my forehead like I have a headache.

“You’d think he’d have learned after the first time…” Anisa shakes her head.

“Come now, I was only making conversation!”

Felix continues. “When I declined, you spilled your drink on my shoes. That is when I decided to make you suffer.”

“You vindictive little shite!”

“I may have lost my dignity an most of my clothes that night, but I beat you at least. To think you had the nerve to ask if we had ever met the very next day.”

“You think I remember every cheater that steals my clothes?”

I am giggling to much before I compose myself. “That… sure was a story. Sage hasn’t changed much, but you all know each other now. It’s weird to think there was a time you were all strangers. You’re seem like such good friends now.”

“Aye, that was a long time ago.” Anisa reflects.

‘We have been through a great deal. Its only natural we should cling together.” We all give Felix a critical look. “…And I suppose Sage is tolerable.”

“Tolerable, huh? That’s pretty big coming from you.” Sage smiles at everyone at the table. “But don’t pretend to be a little curious… Now you’ll never know if the carpet ever matches the drapes. In the end, I’m the one who really won that night.”

“Nobody wants to know that!” Anisa glances to Felix for support, but he only shrugs weakly.

“What can I say? I’m a natural inquisitive.”

I want to add my own comment, but I’m not sure it would be appropriate when Anisa snaps uproariously.

“Oh, that’s it! I’m cutting you off! Come along, Felix, we have a rough day ahead of us!”

“You do? What are you guys doing tomorrow?”

“We both have business with Escell at the castle.”

“Wait, you haven’t done that yet?”

“I’m afraid not. We stalled and got as much information as e could about the happenings in Mourn Fall, but I’m afraid its time to face the music.”

She eyes Felix for a moment, who is swaying about. She grips him firmly by the shoulder to straighten him up.

“Oh, come now! All I’m saying is it would be interesting to see the layout of it all. I don’t mean it in a scandalous way.”

“Let’s get some water in you.” Anisa insists. “Good night you two.”

She hoists Felix up, and he waggles his fingers at us as she drags him into the crowd, hooked around his elbow.

I’m smiling at them as they leave, then Sage’s knee bumps against mine under the table.

“See? I knew you'd like that story.”

Now that we’re alone, we can finally get to the bottom of this.

“Why didn’t you tell them about what happened, Sage?”

He leans his chin on one hand, his thumb stroking the raised scar running along his jaw.

“What the others don’t know can’t hurt them.” His eyes glint towards me. “Don’t look at me like that. I didn’t want to bring down the mood.”

“You have to tell them. Remember our whole talk about honesty? You said you’d try. All you have to do is ask them for help.”

Silence falls over us as Sage takes a contemplative sip from his glass. I’m trying to wrap my mind about how he can lie to his friends so easily. I give an exasperated sigh.

“Does your head hurt?”

“Huh?”

“From all the thinking you do? You’ve got that look from stewing on something. Come on, spit it out.”

I wasn’t sure before, but I’m going to kill the mood now.

“…We need to talk.”

“Always with the talking.” He mumbles, then he leans in close. “How about we let our bodies do the talking for once. You catch my drift?” His golden eyes linger on my lips.

“Sage!”

He takes a swig from his pint glass. I’m about to boil over and lose my patience with this fool. I close my eyes and sigh. When I open them, they’re fluttering at him.

“I catch your drift.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, but there are just so many questions I want to ask you. I just don’t know if I should be asking them all somewhere so… public.”

He blinks at me over the rim of his glass, then lowers it to reveal a wolfish grin.

“No need to be coy. Why don’t you whisper it to me?” He crooks a finger, beckoning me closer. I angle my head to whisper into his big, pointy ear.

“I was just _so_ curious…”

“Yes?”

“Why someone you pretended to not know took your sister hostage, stole your Relic and threatened to MURDER me!”

His smile vanishes.

“And that's not even mentioning whatever is going on with you. Why do you keep losing control with those red eyes! It’s…” I can picture his wicked smile when he faces Elowen “…It’s almost like you enjoy it.”

He stares at me wordlessly, before away form the table so quickly his chair screeches.

“Is it hot in here? It’s hot in here. I’m gonna, uh, get some air.” Sage takes off, making a wobbly beeline for the door.

Desperate not to lose him again, I lunge forward, meaning to grab his hand. But my fingers close around the tufted end of his tail. Long, coarse fur tickles my palm.

“Oh!” Sage bulks, peering at me from over his shoulder. His face is flushed from drinking. At least I think it’s from drinking. My mouth is open for a moment before I speak.

“Uh… I-I’ve got your tail, now, you’re not going anywhere!”

He only grins before taking off again, dragging me out of my chair along with him. Faced with losing him or toppling over, I let Sage go. He smirks at me before disappearing into the crowd, I’m pretty sure I know where he’s heading. My teeth chatter the instant I step onto the lamplit, broken balcony. The seaward breeze is freezing. But Sage doesn’t seem to mind. He arches his back, stretching his arms behind his head with a satisfied groan.

“Ahhh, nothing like the smell of brine and piss to sober you up!”

“Are you done running? Sooner or later, we’re gonna have a real heart to heart.”

“I’m right here, aren’t I? You wanna talk? I’m all ears… and tail. Heh.”

“Okay…” I fold my arms. “Let’s start with Elowen.”

“What about her?”

“Were you two, like, a thing?”

“You think I—with her? No! Not that I wouldn’t—“ He looks startled when I glower at his last statement. “—But I never met her until Mourn fall.”

“Then why does she hate you so much?”

Sage’s ears twitch and his tail flicks violently back and forth.

“Me and her brother go way back…”

“And she wants you dead because..?”

“I killed him.”

My jaw drops. I recall now that she had mentioned something about that in our first encounter. It must have slipped my mind when Sage had lied to me himself that he didn’t know why she was after him.

“…Why did you kill him?”

“Does it matter? She can hate me all she wants. It won’t bring him back.” His voice is flat and completely devoid of all emotion.

“Okay, well, it seemed like you wanted to fight her.”

He lets out an impatient breath.

“When I get fired up like that, all I see is red.”

“Well, it seems reckless. You can’t just throw yourself into fights like that.”

“You’re one to talk. I saw you rush in and get walloped.”

“Yeah, well I messed up. I was trying to distract her when you were on the floor. I won’t act reckless again and neither should you.”

“Maybe you’re right. Maybe I was a little hotheaded back there, but… I’ve been telling you I’m not safe to be around. Get it now?”

“But-!”

“If you’ll excuse me now, the night is young and I’m far too sober.” Sage starts to walk away, but I’m not done yet.

“The way you get when you’re angry… can you control it?”

He stops dead before glancing back at me. His lips part, but he hesitates, seeming to second guess his own words.

“I let it consume me once. It won’t happen again.”

“Sage… you don’t have to pretend like everything’s okay.”

He watches me with those amber colored eyes. Then, his shoulders shake with silent laughter.

“Pretend? I’m fine. No, I’m freaking fantastic. I got my ass kicked, lost my sword, nearly got Tulsi and you killed…”

“We’ll get it back. I’m sure Anisa and Felix will help if you ask—“

“No, you don’t understand. Relics choose their knight.” He quickly stomps back over to me, closing the distance between us. I have to step back to look up at his face. He pokes the divot in my collarbone.

“Your Relic picked you, Elizabeth. It was drawn to your spirit—your strength. When I reached out to mine… it rejected me. I’m not cut out for Starsworn. Hells, I’m not cut out for any of this. Never was.”

Sage drags his finger up my throat, lifting my chin until our eyes meet. I have a somber, pitiful furrow on my face, and he has a dull serious one on his. Then his voice lowers.

“I don’t know who you think I am, but don’t go getting your hopes up.”

We stand, only inches apart. My heart is pounding, and for some reason I’m disheartened by his last words.

“Okay, fine.” I turn to look away. “Sorry, I just want…”

“It doesn’t matter what you want.” He’s saying it so distantly. “Don’t you get it? I’m not some guy who needs help from the likes of you or anyone. I’ve made it this far on my own, haven’t I? You need to stop worrying about me.”

“That’s not true! I used to think that way too, that working along was better than working with others, but…”

“But? What changed?”

I shake my head. “It’s a long story.”

He scoffs disapprovingly. “See? You hide things too. If anything, you keep telling me all this advice, but you’re just a hypocrite. You won’t tell me some of your personal issues, but you expect me to be honest about everything?”

“Look, I know it’s hard to be honest, alright-?”

“ **STOP** acting like you have all the answers for me!”

I swallow, the gaping silence between us lingers against the cold wind. He’s never yelled at me like this before. He’s never been this angry at me before, and his eyes looked _angry_ , almost as if they’d turn red.

“Oh-!” I can feel the tension boiling inside me. My hands ball into fists at my side and I stomp my foot. “Screw you, Sage!”

“I know you want to, sweetie—“

I grab the closest thing to me—an old glass that’s been left out on the roof. Inside it is floating dead flies and some black spit with whatever drink had been left behind.

Sage’s eyes fly shut as he falls back, grunting in disgust when I throw the liquid in his face.

I don’t stick around any longer. I slam the glass back down and march back into the tavern.

“Elizabeth-!”

I don’t dare turn back. When I scan the rowdy folk around the tavern, I don’t see any refuge from this mess, so I run out to the front door. The door slams against the wall when I rush out. I’m not going to cry—

I scramble to the nearest steps leading up a building beside the tavern and I cradle my knees. I think I’m going to start crying, but I just keep trying to process what just happened.

“—Elizabeth? Where are you?”

It’s not Sage calling out to me. I take a deep breath before standing up and walking onto the street. To my left is Felix, looking disheveled as he has also just sputtered from the tavern.

“Felix?”

“Hey, what’s going on?”

“I- I thought you and Anisa left already.”

“We were getting some water before our departure from this gods awful establishment,” Felix’s face flickers to concern as he approaches me, “Why in all the realms are you coming out here on your own?”

I don’t really want to explain. “I…I uh…” I finally cave. Without a moment’s hesitation, I reach out and pull him into a tight hug. He guffaws when I’m holding him, my fists squeeze at the back of his coat because I don’t want to burst out into tears.

“Felix-?”

Anisa comes rushing out from the tavern too, but I don’t look at her as my face buries into Felix’s soldier. He’s about as tall as me, so I have to crane my neck to cover my face.

His cheeks flare red as he stammers. “T-there now, it’ll be alright…” He clears his throat, and I can sense he’s uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry.” I pull away from him. “I just got upset, that’s all.”

“Hells, what did that brute do this time?” Anisa rolls her eyes, her hands on her hips. “I’ll give him a good one-two, I will-!”

“No, please, its okay. I crossed the line, or pushed him over the line, I don’t know… I don’t know what to do.” Tears burn at the side of my eyes but they don’t fall.

“I know what you need: A good night sleep.” Anisa nods with affirmation. “Come, I'll take you to my home here in Porrima. Come.”

“I-I shouldn’t! You guys have been so nice, but I can’t expect you to let me stay with you yet again.”

“Nonsense, we’re happy to. Right, Felix?”

He nods approvingly.

“What with the mage that attacked you in Mourn fall, I don’t want more misfortune befalling you while we’re here.”

“Absolutely!” Anisa agrees with volume.

I’m calmer now that I’m walking down the road between two friends. We head to our destination for sleep, leaving the tavern and Sage behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A twist! Anyway, thanks for reading this far. Hope you're enjoying it!


	12. Chapter 3.3: Meet the Parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC and Sage got in a fight... time to go an adventure with Felix to keep distance for a while :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY liked this chapter for Felix. Meeting Escell is kind of a cool scene (hot daddy alert hahaha). I wasn't planning on this being a love triangle potentially, but I have been enjoying Felix's route too... I'm still more into Sage's adventure, though. I like the conflict with the mage stealing souls from Felix's route, but some of the magic scenes in his are dull to me, so I cut them out and made this chapter and the next fit into Sage's route more. I won't be including Anisa's chapter 2 (ever or yet) because it seems you are going to go on a whole different quest with her when you have to bodyguard that prince guy.   
> Anyway, enjoy!

The next morning, my thoughts rise to my fight with Sage from the night before. I swing the heavy comforter off of me, scanning the room for a moment. Anisa’s little cluttered house had been a mess when we walked in; food and old dishes on the counters, dirty clothes sprawled out everywhere, and items scattered about here and there. She had been so ashamed that she pushed Felix and I out of her home in order to quickly pick up what she could.

Now, dapples of morning light fill the room with a yellow light, and I could see the stuffed drawers and piled dishes that she had attempted to sort away. Beside me on another lounge chair is Felix, sleeping soundly. I scan his face because he is the very picture of peaceful. A thinner white sheet is draped over his form, and his head rests on his arms as he is slumped over the arm of the chair.

I try not to wake him as I stand up. I’m not sure what I’m going to do today, but maybe I should try talking to Sage—

No, that’d be a useless endeavor. He is angry with me for pushing him over his limits, after all. My throat is dry and I’m trying to relax again when Anisa comes marching in, fully dressed for the day.

“Ah, good morning, Elizabeth!” Her voice booms into the room; she doesn’t seem to mind Felix still sleeping beside me. “Did you get enough sleep?”

“I did! Thank you.”

“Gods, I feel awful.” She admits. “I will have to remedy this headache of mine somehow.”

Felix comes to life beside me with a disgruntled groan.

“You couldn’t allow me five more moments of rest?” He complains to her as he rises. “Oh, Elizabeth. G-good morning.”

“Hi, Felix. So, what’s on the docket today guys?”

“With us, you mean?” Felix seems confused.

“I think it's a wonderful idea, Elizabeth.” Anisa says. “You should assist us today. We will bring you back to Sage eventually.”

Moody darkness suddenly hangs over me. She’s right; I don’t want to go back to him just yet.

“I would love that!” I say, ignoring my upsetting thoughts. “What shall we do today?”

“You might want to cling to Anisa today.” Felix is stretching and straightening himself out. “I have business with my father.”

“Nonsense, I’ll be patrolling Porrima today, Felix. I’m sure Elizabeth has witnessed enough of this town as is. It would be more insightful for her to go to a place like that.”

I’m not sure whom to go with, but seeing a familiar character from the first Last Legacy game would be kind of cool.

“Can I go with you, Felix? If its not too much trouble?” I’m asking like a child with big, puppy-dog eyes. Felix gives me one good quivering stare and he caves.

“Very well, I could use the company on this straining errand.”

“Nice!”

“Wonderful.” Anisa agrees. “Then, I’ll be heading out. I’ll see you all later.” Anisa heads out before we do, leaving Felix and I alone. He seems to know his way around Anisa’s small complex, picking up some fruit from the counter and tossing something to me.

“I’ll need some energy before we go today.” He explains, biting into the crispy fruit.

“Felix, thank you. I know this thing is hard with your dad, but I’ll help if you need me to.”

“D-don’t be ridiculous,” he stammers, “I can deal with him. It’s just…”

“Yeah?”

“You must have endured quite a bit, having to travel here with Sage of all people. Here I go dragging you on another adventure… to meet my father no less.”

“It’s okay, I want to go with you!”

“Y-you do? Well then…” He clears his throat.

When he’s tossed the core of his fruit away, he casts a spell before us. The room changes for a moment when the black portal ripples open into the air before us, sweeping some of the air into it.

“Hard pass.” I pass my hand across my chest and shake my head.

“What? Why? Surely you don’t expect us to walk there.”

“It’s not that far, right? Must you use a portal to get everywhere? Besides, last time I saw you use one you drowned a bunch of bandits in a sea of darkness. Even Sage is afraid to walk through those!”

“Well, I don’t think they drowned—it’s more likely they were eaten by sharks.” He lets out a boisterous laugh.

“Is that supposed to make me feel better? Because, shockingly, it doesn’t.”

Felix takes a step towards the portal. He pauses when I don’t budge.

“…Would it make you feel better if I held your hand? I-it makes no difference to me, of course!”

“I’d… appreciate it.”

He extends his right hand, coughing and ducking his eyes when I take it. I interlace my fingers with his and the faintest hint of color warms his cheeks.

“N-now then, shall we?”

Together, we face the portal. The dark surface ripples like water on a moonless night. With a bracing breath, I let Felix pull me into the darkness…

.

.

In a blink, I’m falling.

Blue and green blur together as I tumble through the air. I don’t even have time to scream when I land on something soft that groans when I stir.

“Ugh…”

Felix is sprawled underneath me. My cheek rests on his chest.

“Elizabeth?”

I sit up abruptly, earning a pained hiss from Felix as my elbows bite into his shoulders. But now I’m straddling his waist.

“Ack! Sorry!” I scramble to my feet, my heels sinking into the soft ground beside him.

“T-Thank you.” Slowly, Felix climbs to his feet beside me.

“So much for your new and improved portal.”

“My apologies! I was distracted…” He trails off to mutter something under his breath. His cheeks are still bright with color, like he’s flustered or worried…

“Are you okay? Did I squeeze your hand too hard?”

“What? No, don’t be absurd! Honestly, this has been bothering me all day.” He rolls down his sleeve and turns his left hand. The peculiar burn on the back of his hand gleams, raised and angry. I frown.

“From your dad?”

“One of his few curses from the past few days, yes.”

“Can’t you use like healing magic or something on it?”

“And risk my bones shifting or turning into chittering spiders?”

“…Felix, why in the world would your bones turn into spiders?”

“…I’m afraid I’ve no knack for the curative arts.”

“Oh, I get it. You’re a damage dealer, not a healer. Maybe I could learn to heal…”

Felix tenses at this. His fingers twitch nervously at the necklace wound around his neck.

“We… really must get moving.”

We approach the fortress in the middle of the lake, mottled with age and blanketed in dense ivory.

“Welcome to Fathom Tower, once home of the Starsworn.”

We follow the half sunk stone path to the front of the tower. I smile at the golden orange fish dancing about in the mossy water below as out feet ripples the water. I follow Felix into the dark cavern of the tower. I can’t see a thing until Felix unlocks a door, and light floods into view. We have stumbled into what looks like a fine-cleaned library with a yellow couch and stacks of books everywhere and on the walls.

Felix explained this was the place he kept his arcane artifacts, and that a deadly presence was protecting the place: A tailless cat he was unnecessarily afraid of by the name of Stella. I pet the cat despite his words, and I even held it when it started purring at my touches. Felix insisted it was a threat, until I plopped the fur ball into his arms. I laughed at Felix’s disdain and how he pulled his head away from cat when it tried to rub against his chin, but he eventually rubbed its head before giving it back to me. Even though she is supposed to be security of this place, a once dead godling entrapped in the cat’s body. When the cat hisses at his further petting, he drops her down with a yelp.

“Stella couldn’t have been awake when we were here if someone hadn’t tried to come and infiltrate this place.”

“Could it have been Sage, or Anisa, or a _cat_ burglar?” I’m proud of my pun, but Felix’s lip merely twitches at it.

“No, this is the work of an experienced spellcaster… like my father.”

“Would your father, Escell, do that?”

“That man would do anything for power. Or for this…” Felix holds up the ornate key he used to unlock this workshop.

“Take this.” The key is in my hand in a blink.

“You’re giving me a key? To your place? Why are you giving it to me, though?”

“Place it in any door and it will transport you here. Its one of my favorite creations.”

“Wow, Felix. I’m flattered, but aren’t you moving kind of fast?”

That wipes the smug grin right ff of his face.

“W-what? I-I didn't mean to imply—I’ve no need for physical keys to this place, and… I merely thought you should have the freedom to come and go as you like.”

Oh.

I almost feel bad for teasing him.

Felix takes the opportunity to show me that he has a dangerous artifact in his couch known as the Grimoire Lemegeton, which is a text holding all the research on necromancy so far. The fact that its bound by human skin is creepy… as is the cursed contents inside.

“Do you think your father is responsible for the spirit thievery and the wards back in Mourn fall?”

“I’m not sure… something is amiss, though, and I intend to get to the bottom of it. Now, it’s time to pay Escell a visit.

~+++~

Felix portals us to the largest bastion I’ve ever seen… or so I think. This was the giant castle on the hill whose shadow towers over Porrima. The spires atop the ominous threshold point out over the veil of clouds overhead.

“I’m surprised this place awes you when you’ve witnessed so much so far.”

“Hey, I bet you thought so too when you saw this place!”

“This oversized dull place is crawling with nothing but malicious intent and politicians. It is not fascinating to me at all; never was.”

We stroll down the halls with people in cloaks flocking here and there. They are being subtle, but people are whispering as we pass. The courtyard we cut through is decedent with natural lighting, sakura blossom trees and crystal clear fountain with planted shrubbery all about in aligned pots.

“This place is… nice. Architectural wise, I mean. But, why are so many people staring at us?”

“Insufferable gossipers, the lot of them. Escell’s estranged son finally returns to pay him a visit. It’ll be the talk of the town before sunset.”

“What exactly does your father do? He’s not like the president of magic, is he?”

“The president of magic? As in, all magic?”

“Are you gonna tell me or not?”

“He’s the Arch mage for Porrima. He overseas all magical affairs in the country and sits on the governing council.”

“Sounds pretty important.”

He gives a dry laugh. “Yes, well he is the most powerful mage in all of Porrima. Whoop-de-doo.”

He walks in front of an ornate door at the end of the hall, steadying his breath.

“Are you nervous?”

“Of course not! I have not seen my father since I joined the Starsworn. When I left, I declared I was no longer a member of House Anguis, and left.”

“Oh, awkward.”

“Allow me to do all the talking. My father is a serpent with a honeyed tongue. Pay no mind to anything he says.”

“Got it.”

Felix straightens up before he throws the door open and we enter the lion’s den.

~+++~

“Ah, there you are. I knew you’d still be moping.” Anisa greets Sage with a kind smile. “Gods, I have a headache.”

Sage looks profoundly exhausted, his eyes sagging with wrinkles and his pained expression being held up with one hand propped on the wooden table.

“Gods, I could die right now to end this hangover.”

“You must have drank a lot more after we left last night…” Anisa intends to plop down across from his sitting place in the Runny Eye, but she glares disapprovingly at the burned toast.

“How would you like a pastry with a lovely cocktail that will cure that headache right up?”

“Why would I leave this lovely establishment with you?” Sage challenges.

Anisa rolls her eyes.

“I just want to talk, Sage. I will do the least bit of chiding I possibly can produce. Sound good?”

He groans and drags himself out of his seat. They walk out into the bright, but cloudy day onto the bustling morning streets of Porrima. Sage doesn’t say anything as they grab pastries to eat, and Anisa buys him a bottle of supposed morning curedness to his woes of drinking from the night before at another stand. They perch themselves on a bench and watch the people go about their mundane procedures.

Sage tries to bit into his flaky treat, but then he gags and swigs the drink instead.

“I’ve thrown up enough for a lifetime just last night. I’ll not do it again. This drink is the worst, by the way.”

“What did you expect?” Anisa rubs her own temples as if she too has an ailment. “Look, Sage…”

“I know what you’re gonna say.”

“You do not!” She pauses. “I don’t know what is going on exactly between you two, I just thought you should know she’s with Felix today. What will you do?”

Sage looks off into the distance. “I… don’t know.”

“Well, when you’re done pouting can you think of something?”

He grumbles at her retort. “Look, maybe she should just stay with Felix.”

“Surely you don’t intend to go back on your word.” Anisa bites into her pastry.

“No! But, she shouldn’t be getting involved with me.”

“None of us should.”

“I’m serious, Annie.” Sage shakes his head. “I… messed up. I shouldn’t have yelled at her last night, she was only trying to help.”

“Indeed.” She raises a brow. “Are you actually confessing to your faults? That’s so unlike you, but I would hope you were a bit more sincere with Elizabeth, at least.”

“What does that mean?”

“You hold everyone at a safe distance from you, there’s no mystery to that. Elizabeth chose you though, Sage. You will have to let her invade your bubble, whether you like it or not.”

He doesn’t say anything, so Anisa presses further.

“If you can admit you were wrong, then I suppose Elizabeth is helping you out as much as you are attempting to help her.”

“I’m not admitting to-!” But he already did.

“Well, I don’t think you drank yourself silly, started a few aggressive fights and passed out in a geese pin just for nothing.”

Sage groans as he recalls the night’s events. He had immediately regretted yelling at Elizabeth, but before he could correct it, he found her outside the tavern with Felix wrapped around her… This only made him sink lower. Anisa assured him she would be fine for the night at her place in Porrima, so he went back into the tavern and pouted in the best way he knew how, with rowdiness and drinking until he could pass out.

He gulped down the drink with gusto before throwing the bottle into the nearest bin.

“I’ll fix it, alright?” He snaps. “Don’t you have other things to do?”

“I do. Actually, I have to go meet the Archmage myself.”

“Felix’s dad? Elizabeth is with him doing that?” Sage looks onward up the mountain from afar, where the gloomy castle stands erect. “Well, if she survives after the encounter, I’ll be happy to deal with her.”

“Good.” Anisa stands with assured spryness. “We can all meet again tonight, and you two can hash it out so we can get moving.”

~+++~

A surprised hush throws over the circle of mages in the office when Felix and I enter. Many throw confused faces at their leader sitting behind the desk. A tell, wiry man looming over a scroll so long its lower half pools on the floor. He appears more experienced and distinguished than his art in Last Legacy I, but this is definitely Escell.

Without looking up, he raps the desktop with his ring and the mages rise at once. Felix folds his arms, stubbornly raising his chin as they file past us wordlessly.

“Father—“

Escell raises his hand and Felix’s words abruptly die in his mouth. Time seems to stretch in the silent standoff as Escell continues to read the scroll. Felix finally clears his throat.

“Come now, father. Surely you didn’t summon me here so I would watch you work. Why puppet me? How do I still have this blighted insignia? What do you want?”

Though Felix keeps his chin high, his voice wavers.

“Are you finished?” Escell asks plainly. Even in three words, his deep voice echoes across the office with authority.

Felix’s lips twitch, but he says nothing.

“Here for less an hour and already making demands. You have not changed, Felix. Still impatient, still wearing black.”

“My boy, mourning is meant to be a period, not a lifestyle.”

Felix flinches beside me. What is he talking about, mourning?

“As for your insignia, try as you may, you cannot walk away from family.”

Escell finally raises his eyes. Felix stiffens under his gaze, swallowing thickly before mumbling.

“…But I had it removed.”

Escell leans forward, steepling his long fingers below his chin. Looking at him is like seeing a chilling vision of Felix’s future. He’s handsome and proud with a shadow behind his eyes and a curl to his lips that is decidedly cruel.

“I own every single spell breaker in this city. None would dare cross me…”

Escell raises his head, regarding Felix with a cool, measuring look before shifting his gaze to me.

My breath catches. If looks could kill, I’d be dead where I stood. Yet, I wanted to do something to appease Felix and wipe that smug power hungry look on his face.

“I do not believe we have met.” He says to me.

Crossing my arms, I level a cool glare at Escell.

“I’m Elizabeth.”

He holds his gaze for a long moment. We’re at a staring contest and I try not to look away from his cold blue eyes.

Then, to my startle, a smug grin spreads across his lips.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Elizabeth.”

My blood runs cold. If the stare was enough before, the smile makes me die inside.

Felix huffs in annoyance. “Why have you summoned me here? Have you perhaps suddenly taken interest in necromancy?”

Escell sits back in his chair, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

“In a manner, yes. Ever since the blood moon, a necromancer has run amok, robbing innocents of their spirits.”

“Ah, then it is my expertise you seek. I knew the day would come when you would call upon my knowledge.”

Escell lets out an exasperated sigh. “No, you foolish boy. I called to have you ascertain your innocence. I see now your lack of wit to perform such feats, despite your appalling taste in magic.”

Felix balls his hands into fists to still their shaking.

“I think I’ve allowed you to soul your wild oats for long enough.” Escell continues. You will come home for the duration of this investigation. You will turn over any illicit necromantic artifacts in your possession.”

When he says this, I think back to what Felix said, about ho his father would do anything for power; it was possible that even now he was after his artifacts with a mage running lose taking spirits.

“It is time you took your rightful place in the House of Anguis and ceased this childish tantrum.

“H-How dare you!” Felix trembles, his shoulders shaking visibly with each breath. He clenches his jaw. Even now I can see the rage boiling up inside him, threatening to explode.

My eyes dart from father to son, the air practically tingling from the animosity crackling between them.

“That’s not fair!” I blurt it out without thinking. Felix’s eyes spin to me with surprise. “You have no right to tell Felix what to do. He doesn’t owe you anything and he didn’t come all this way here to get roasted.”

The room is silent, and its only then I recall Felix mention before not to say anything. To my surprise, Escell lets out a humorless laugh.

“I only offer shelter from the coming storm. Whether Felix accepts or not is his decision.”

How does he manage to make that sound so menacing?

Felix bows stiffly.

“I’m afraid I must decline your offer. If that is all, we will be leaving.”

“Very well. Once you cross that threshold, I cannot protect you. Should you be accused of necromancy, I shall have to rescue myself.”

“Am I supposed to be surprised? When have you ever protected anything but your own interests?”

He turns away from Escell, and I follow suit.

“Felix.”

Felix lingers at the doorway, hesitant.

“Your papa and sister will be returning ere the solstice’s end. They miss you terribly.”

Great, what does that mean now?

“…That’s low, even for you.” Felix opens the door quickly. As I follow him out, I can feel Escell’s glare boring into my back.

“You may turn your back on me now, Felix, but family never lets go.”

Once we’re back in the hall, Felix waits until the door has shut before slowing his pace, the courtyard to the left of us. He buries his face in his palms and makes a strangled, angry noise low in his throat.

That was rough.

“…Felix.”

He lowers his hands to his mouth, peeking over them sheepishly.

“I-I am sorry you had to witness that. My father, he is…”

“Kind of a silver fox, huh?” I point my index up informatively. “I’d seen illustrations of him, but…” I look back down to find Felix staring at me, his mouth agape. I was trying to lighten the mood, but maybe I’d gone about it the wrong way.

“…I mean, I’m just glad looks are all you got from him. Trust me, if this were a movie, your pops definitely has the whole super villain vibe going on. Majorly manipulative. How did you turn out so good?”

“Well, that's…” Felix’s face is red again. He ducks his eyes, tucking a loose strand of dark hair behind his ear with a small sigh.

“…Thank you. I’m glad you were there.” He smiles, but there’s a note of anxiety in his voice. He must still be unraveling from that procrastinated encounter.

“Uh… well, what do you want to do? Why don’t we take a little break? Maybe go have a nice little walk somewhere that’s not here.”

But he shakes his head stubbornly.

“You must not tarry. There’s still plenty I need to do. Leads to investigate, spells to prepare…”

Impulsively, I place my hand on Felix’s shoulder. He blinks, but he doesn’t pull away.

“Ah. I mustn’t rest until I’ve located that necromancer.”

“You did last night, remember?”

“Well, Sage pulled us into another overwhelming dilemma at the time. Besides, when you were not present, Anisa and I decided to make sure you were all right, so we stuck around and tolerated him.”

“Well, I need a break from that ordeal, so I can imagine you must too. I’ve got an idea! Follow me.”

Felix opens his mouth to protest, but I’m quicker.

“Your troubles can wait ten minutes. Come on!”

I steer him down the corridor, and before long we’re outside on the bridge aligned with flowers at the castle gates. The crisp breeze flows through my cloak and feathers Felix’s hair.

“Why would you bring me out here?” He asks with his hands on his hips.

“Aren’t you tired of being so proper and nice all the time? Don’t you just want to go wild?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“See what I mean?” I point to his face. “That! That right there. Back on earth, my job requires customer service. We’re expected to smile at the customer, even when we’re mad or miserable.”

“How dreadful.”

“It can be, but bottling up your feelings to put on a happy face… its exhausting. So sometimes we’d go out back and laugh and stomp and scream to ease the pressure.”

Felix blows a loose strand from his eyes.

“Don’t tell me you honestly expect me to scream.”

“You can scream or laugh. Whatever makes you feel better. Just belt it all out!”

For a moment, he seems to consider, then—

“I can’t! I-it’s not proper.”

“I may not be a stuffy noble, so maybe I’m wrong, but… No one’s around to judge you, and even if they were, who cares? Do you really care about what your father, or any of those gossipers in there think?”

“Your concern is appreciated, but I’ll lick my wounds out of sight, thank you very much.”

He’s turning to leave when I leap into action. I reach for the nearest rock, cock my arm back and hurl it out into the flowers as far as I can with a shout.

“HI-YAH!” My yell echoes weakly before fading into the wind. I raise my arms triumphantly when I hear the rock hit the earth. “PIÑA COLADAAA!”

All of that tension about Sage seemed to escape for a moment, too.

I put my arms down and turn to grin at Felix, but what I see makes my heart skip a beat. A gout of ghostly green fire is resting in his right hand.

“Uh, Felix?”

The conjured flame grows and grows until it has completely consumed his hand.

“GRR!” With an angry cry, Felix lobs the fireball over the bridge.

Oh. That’s where he meant throw it. The fire falls into a bed of tulips and they burst into flames.

“Oh, hells!” Felix cries out.

I let out a jovial chuckle in profound terror. “We should probably run!”

Felix nods, but he keeps staring at the burning flowers. The fire shrinks, leaving behind a burnt patch of charred flowers. As the flame dies out, Felix’s lip quirks into a crooked smile.

Together, we race back up the path towards the castle. Back in the courtyard, Felix and I stop to catch our breath in between giggles. Aside from the curious stares, no one seems all the wiser about the fire.

“Feeling better?”

His face is flushed, but not with anger.

“Much better.” He smiles. “Thank you. Ah, let us never speak of that again.”

I’m genuinely relieved by the entire ordeal. His blush deepens when I smile at him. Someone clears their throat from behind us.

“Ahem. Excuse me.” It’s one of the mages from Escell’s office.

Felix jumps.

“We were here the whole time!”

“O…kay. Uh, the Arch mage requests your audience, immediately. Alone this time.”

Felix turns to me before following the mage.

“Go ahead, you know where to find me.”

“I’ll only be a moment.” He assures me. He straightens up his vest with his head held high before leaving.

I stand awkwardly alone. A gentle breeze brings the scent of Jasmine, pink petals fall from the thin trees, and with it blows the transcending tune of an unseen piano from afar. I lean against a column and close my eyes.

Like this, I can almost picture being back on earth. What an unusual time its been… Sage’s tantrum doesn’t seem as big of a deal when I think about all the attacks I’ve endured, the problem with Elowen seeking revenge on Sage, the conniving patriarchs and of course the mage going around stealing spirits.

My eyes shoot open when I hear a soft giggle. My heart sinks at the impossible sight. Celena watches me from the end of the hall. She should be fast asleep in Mourn fall, but she is right here, smirking at me.

She skips down the hall in a flash, and I chase after her. Maybe this is the evil mage stealing spirits in disguise? Either way, I’m moving before I can think straight, not wanting to lose her from my sight. I’m running out of the castle, back on the bridge path, as fast as I possibly can.

“Celena!” I call out. “Or Celena’s soul, whatever you are, wait!” She’s still hopping away, but I’ve nearly reached her. Then—

“Oh **SHIT**!” I skid to a stop, because I’m abruptly teetering on a rampart that wasn’t there moments ago. I’ve suddenly been outside the castle to the top of one of its spires! All I can see are clouds and a blue sky clearing way before me.

A quick glance down makes my stomach flip. I’m so far up I can barely see the ground below. I can’t believe I’m going to go out like this—

But, I’m not falling. In fact, the only thing keeping my balance is a firm hand twisted into my cloak.

I crane my head to see a tall, lanky man in brown-clad attire, hot pink hair, and antlers sprouting from their head. His gentle, white freckled grin seems eerily calm in this situation. Was he the one who teleported me here?

“Careful, Elizabeth. It’ s a long way down.”

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	13. Chapter 3.5: Book Scene: Shop TIl' You Drop!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC and Felix go shopping and meet up with Anisa and Sage in Porrima!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO is this fortune teller guy!? The suspense is killing me!

I’m dangling, helplessly suspended over the side of the castle. A glimpse over my shoulder reveals a yawning chasm shrouded in swirling mist. The only thing keeping me alive is the hand twisted in my steadily unraveling cloak.

I’m trying to catch my breath, my eyes glancing between the chasm below to my impeding doom, and the mystery man who has me hanging over it by a thread.

“Ah-ah, Elizabeth, chin up, eyes on me.”

My heart leaps into my throat. Who is this guy? How does he know my name?

I yelp as inch by fraying inch, my cloak falls apart. My rescuer reels me in, hoisting me over the lip of the ramparts.

I take a moment to calm my breathing. I manage a weak “thanks” while willing my knees to stop shaking. My companion only tsks.

“Poor little, lost soul, so very far from home.”

Suddenly, my near death experience is the least of my concerns. Something about this stranger’s familiarity bothers me, and he is way too calm about all of this. I’m certain I’ve never seen him, but I can’t shake the feeling we’ve met before.

“I’m not lost,” I manage to say, “I just—I’m sorry, do I know you?”

The stranger shifts, setting a hand on his hip while winding a strand of stark white hair around his finger.

“We have not.” He tilts his head, and one of his deer ears flickers. “If it is conversation you desire, we ought to speak somewhere less… precarious.” He flashes an enigmatic look before turning on his heel, leaving me no choice but to follow. We walk quietly back below the flowering trees in the courtyard. I fell less anxious being back on solid ground.

“Who are you and how do you know my name if we’ve never met?”

The stranger turns to me, raises his hand to his chest, and lowers into a graceful bow. When he straightens, he surprises me with a dazzling smile.

“I’m naught but a weary wonderer recently returned home. A reader of the constellations, beholden to the stars.”

“Oh, so you’re a fortune teller, and you saved me because the stars told you to?”

He snickers under his breath.

“When my morning reading foretold of a most auspicious meeting…Well, I had not expected such a luminous vision of loveliness too.”

I chuckle nervously and smile, despite my confusion.

“Oh, thank you.”

The fortune teller casts a quick glance around the courtyard and sidles closer; his voice lowers to a whisper.

_“As the sun aligns from the lofty zenith, the sea and streets shall run red as the sky above.”_

Red? Like blood. He continues with a sinisterly upbeat smile.

“ _And you, dear traveller from afar, you shall discover that the unseen knife slices deepest.”_

I step back from him and he straightens, still smiling.

“What? What did that mean, was that supposed to be a warning or a threat?”

The fortune teller’s bright red eyes crinkle with amusement, then—

“Elizabeth?” Felix clambers over a sprawling rose bush, pausing to extract his left leg from a thorny vine. “There you are! I’ve never seen him move so quickly. He looks winded and a little frayed.

“I-I searched everywhere! I was beginning to fear my father had you kidnapped, or turned into a kettle, or worse. What are you doing here alone?”

“Alone? I was just—“ The next words die on my tongue when I turn back to see the fortune teller has vanished. “…It’s a long story….”

I recount a strange encounter with the illusion that looked like Celena, the spirit thief’s first victim. When I get to the near fall, Felix’s eyes grow as much as his voice.

“You almost died? And-and you only now mention it?”

“Okay, I might have buried the lead, but I’m fine, really.”

Felix doesn’t look fine, the color is drained from his face and he’s trembling.

“Was there aught else that happened in my absence?”

“Well, there was a fortune teller who saved me from falling.”

“A fortune teller?”

“Yes, but he vanished before you showed up. Wait! If that was the thief trying to trick me, shouldn't we warn Escell too?”

“And why would we do that? So he can thrust us into custody for questioning? I think not! You nearly lost your life, I can’t imagine why you’re thinking of Escell.”

“What if he’s targeted next?”

Felix lets out a dry bark of laughter.

“Oh, I’d welcome it. Gods willing, they’d take each other out and spare me the trouble.”

I really can’t tell if he’s joking or not, but I’m suddenly quite irritated. His father is bad news, but would he really want to kill him, or have him lose his soul?

Felix shuts his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose to ward off a headache.

“To think the spirit thief would attack you here of all places. We should leave here at once.”

Even as we leave the courtyard behind us, I can’t stop thinking about the fortune teller who conveniently saved me. His warning he gave me still lingers.

We teleport to Fathom Tower and make haste to Felix’s office. He storms across the room to open an ornate cabinet.

“I’m such a fool. Failing to prepare even a few cursory protection spells. When I knew full well what we were facing!” He ransacks through the storage, tossing out a variety of things; nibs of chalk, multicolored crystals, and several candles.

“What are you doing?”

“I intend to ward this tower; for our protection and to safeguard my research.” He points his chin towards the couch where his necromancy book lies.

“Oh, you’re worried about your creepy old skin book, right?” I joke.

“And you!”

He clamps his mouth shut, looking from me to the floor, then back at me.

“Er, that is so say… you saw what happened to Celena. I’ll not see you made into a mindless puppet too.”

I nod to this, I expect more to happen, but Felix is too preoccupied scanning some book pages before unceremoniously dropping them to the floor and skimming through another one for a few spells. I offer to help, and he admit he requires some Thuban black tea to ease his focus as he continues his research. Stella curls up beside him while I prepare the tea with just the right ingredients. Felix struggles with the cup when our hands touch, because he gets flustered yet again.

Felix takes a sip of his tea once he’s blown on it.

“This is perfect. You did well.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear it.” I have a cup as well, and we sit in a comfortable silence on the couch. I lean back .

“I guess it was my fault I got attacked by that thing today. If I hadn’t foolishly gone after it, I may not have nearly fallen off the castle roof.”

Felix looks worriedly towards me. “Indeed.”

I chuckle. “You’re not supposed to agree with me!”

“Well, it was a little dangerous. Don’t you think before you act?”

I shrug. “Sometimes I do.”

“No use dwelling on it now.”

I sit with Stella and stroke her back when she permits me, while Felix rises again and scans some more books. After a while, he has found a basic crystal spell for protection to ward off menacing spirits around one person for a time. He has me sit crisscross on the floor, with salt encircling me, and a crystal dangling from string above my head. I had to meditate for one hour, having strange flashes of the day and visions, until Felix finally wakes me up.

“How do you feel?”

“Fine… A little groggy, though.”

“That’s normal.”

When I look down, my chest is glowing white, but the light fades instantly back into me.

“What was that?”

“Your Relic was reacting to the spell, combining itself with it, I think.” Felix stands up and crosses the room. “It may have intended to protect you again, but saw that the wards on you are now benign.”

“Will they protect me from soul-stealing mages?”

“Well, we can only hope. A skilled mage might be able to break the wards on you, but that would take time. It will ware off eventually, though.”

“This is more than I could have asked for. Thank you, Felix.”

“Y-you’re welcome.” He clears his throat. “Now, I have some decent protection spells I can cast on this place, but I require more ingredients.”

“We going back to the market?”

“As much as I don’t want to, yes. We’ll be back in Porrima, and I can collect what I need, it’s just…”

“Yes?”

“Well, I suppose you should consider… reuniting with your teacher.”

Sage. That’s right. With everything that happened this morning, I had nearly forgotten.

“Oh, right.” I feel slightly awkward. “But, what about the thief, Felix?”

“We will update the others. I’m sure the thief is responsible for the wards in Mourn fall, now. So, while Anisa is stationed here, she can investigate and help us too. Sage can help as well, once he gets his Relic dealt with.”

I almost want to tell him what happened, but it’s not my place.

“Yeah. I should go talk to him so we can figure this out.”

“Elizabeth…” Felix looks away for a moment, a crinkle of worry on his features. “Well, its just, be careful with Sage. He can be irresponsible, but I can also see that your time with him has helped you adjust in this world. Still, don’t let his personal issues make you feel less than what you are.”

“Ha! More or less. You all have been helping me, though.” I ponder for a moment. “I was just upset. I will try not to let it get to me again.”

“He shouldn’t be making you upset, though. I feel responsible. If you hadn’t been dragged here because of me, you wouldn’t have to deal with Sage, or any of this, in the first place.”

“Hey, no pity parties!” I scold optimistically. “I… this is…”

Felix looks back up at my face.

“This is something I never thought I could experience. Sure, I didn’t ask for it, but that’s how life goes, you know? Besides, who else can say they’ve fought bandits, chased soul stealers, and teleported from place to place?”

“Any experienced mage would have that story to tell.”

My shoulders drop. “Well, it's a whole new world for me, so don’t worry about it!”

Felix nods. “Then, let’s return to Porrima.”

~+++~

A portal and a short walk later, Felix and I find ourselves facing the sea. Felix called Anisa on the call stone so we could meet up with her. Part of me wants to indulge in the listless roll of surf behind the palm trees, but we must press on.

“This place is so beautiful.” I point out, probably something Felix is probably used to seeing.

“Hm, you’re right, it has its charming landscapes and generic architecture.”

Part of me is wary as we cross pass the harbor and enter the busy marketplace. I half expect Celena or the cloak figure to show up again, or some type of illusion that would prove danger, but we’re both dissatisfied at how normal everything is.

“Do you sense anything?” Felix asks me like I’m the expert. He must truly believe in my potential.

“Well… to be honest, no.”

“Me neither.” He sighs in defeat. “I had hoped since the attack happened up on the hill mountain, the perpetrator would have sunk back down here to remain hidden among the crowd.”

“Me too, but we can still get the stuff you need for now!”

We approach the heart of the marketplace, Felix looks around for a starting point and begins to ask peddlers about certain amount of their supplies. He gets salts, mushrooms, herbs, and a few other pointy or crusty artifacts I cannot comprehend.

“Elizabeth, what’s say we go to a bookstore I’d very much like to go to?”

“You need MORE books?” I tease, reflecting on the library back at the Fathom.

“You can never have too many books.” He shrugs, but he’s clearly trying to hide his excitement.

“Tell that to the people who caved and got kindle books to save space.” I shrug back.

“Kindle books?”

“Well, any type of digital book, really. Oh, you’d love it, Felix. In one small device you can keep in your pocket, you can have all of your books in one place.”

“…That sounds too good to be true.” His eyes light up with a sort of curiosity.

“It’s very real, but good old fashioned books are still a must too, nothing like them.”

“So, you’ll go with me, then?”

“You know me, I’m always up for an adventure.”

He nods. “Excellent. Anisa should be meeting up with us soon. This way.”

Further in the market, vendors peddle books and scrolls in neat rows od stands arranged side-by-side. Dusty sunlight filters through the frayed tears of the billowing tarps overhead. The air is thick with the musty scent of old books. Felix glances at me, smiling when he sees me gawking at a stack of yellowed books that towers well above our heads.

“Magnificent, isn’t it? Had I all the time in the world, I’d no doubt spend it here. Please feel free to browse, I have business to attend to.”

“I can come with you.”

Felix’s eyes widen. He waves his hands, shaking his head emphatically.

“O, no no! I-It’s just another spell book. I’ll only be a moment.” He flashes me a tight lipped smile before marching over to the far end of the market.

…That was incredibly suspicious, so I tail him. My roundabout way takes me through some narrow paths of the market, where I can hide behind some booths. I spot him at a corner booth, gesturing wildly with a book in hand while he converses with the pair of merchants. He turns the book in his hands and his face lights up with excitement. What spell book could possibly be bringing him such joy?

I notice the pattern and color of the yellow book, and find I am standing beside a stack of books similar to the one he’s holding: “Sea Bound” is on the cover above a wilting rose. A storybook? I pull one out and flip to a page, unprepared for its unholy contents within.

“Chadrick, demon hunter, set sail across the shimmering sea, guided by his trusty compass and all consuming desire…. Nothing could quell the storm of lust brewing in Chadick’s tight leather pants…”

…Maybe I should try another book, for science. I turn the page.

“…as the collar tightened, Chadick’s insatiable need was finally met: his very soul set free to sing.”

…I flip to the end of the book.

“With one final aching moan, the deed had been completed. And thus, with the archdemon satisfied, peace finally brokered with the sea of dragons of Denebola.”

Here, I thought Felix stuck to dry academic texts. I can’t help thinking what his vast library holds. I’m so absorbed in my thoughts that Felix’s voice surprises me.

“Elizabeth!”

He has the most mortified look on his face, a few books paper wrapped and tucked under his arm. I’ve been caught red-handed.

“Heeeey, Felix. What’ve you got there?”

“These? They, uh, they’re for my sister, Obviously…” He tries to look smug, but his cheeks flare when he eyes the book in my possession. “…You weren’t reading that book, were you?”

“Ah, this?” I point to it like I’ve never seen it before. “Nope! No-no no, I—Yeah.”

“Huh?”

“Yeah, I did read it, but only a little. I was confused, is it about romance or war or sea dragons? And why does Chadrick keep losing his clothes? The plot lost me…”

“Its Chadrick Thundermelt! And the series is historical fiction with… some embellishments. 8 books in all that I’ve read… for the plot. Gods, you and Anisa both, so concerned about trivial detail.”

I smirk triumphantly. “Then, that’s not for your sister, is it?”

Felix hangs his head deflating.

“…It’s for me.”

That’s when I notice every single book in the stall is romance.

“Felix!” I scream out.

“What?” He jumps.

“I didn’t know you were into steamy novels.”

“Steamy novels? Hmph, this is an adventure!” He protests with a grimace.

“…An adventure in being tied up, maybe.”

Felix opens his mouth to protest, then swallows hard, seemingly at a loss for words. He refuses to meet my gaze, staring instead somewhere in the distance like a deer in headlights.

“Do you come here often?” I recall how comfortable he was talking to the owners.

“Err, I suppose you could say I was something of a regular.”

“Nice! I could read a pretty good fan-fiction myself.”

“Fan-fiction?”

“It’s like what fans write about their favorite characters. Most of them are smutty romance too!”

“O-oh, I see.” Somehow, he sounds relieved.

“I could read this. Can I come here with you next time? That is, if the opportunity arrives.”

He glances at me and smiles, warm and completely unguarded.

“I would like that.”

“Honestly, I’m relieved to find you read things other than textbooks. It’s nice finding out about your hobbies!”

“Oh, I wouldn’t call this a hobby.”

“Okay, I mean, it’s nice seeing what excites you—“

Felix winces.

“Or interests you. I would have never guessed you were into romance novels.”

He smiles smugly. “Well, perhaps you should not judge a book by its cover.”

“A pun? From YOU?” I can’t but give a pleasantly surprised chuckle. “You just had to go there, didn’t you?”

He raises a hand to his mouth to hide his smile, but his shoulders shake with laughter.

“Forgive me, I couldn’t resist!”

Before we know it, we’re both laughing loosely when Anisa approaches behind us.

“Ahem, I thought I’d find you two here.” She says fondly. We both spin around as if we’ve been caught doing something scandalous. I expect to see the midnight blue appearance of Anisa in her uniform, but I did not expect to see the tall, lean red and white presence that was Sage Lesath.

My eyes go wide, despite trying to be cool.

“Oh, there you two are!” Felix is unusually spry when he greets them, still keeping his books closely hidden under his arm.

“Gee, I can’t imagine what you’re doing over here, Felix.” Anisa hints with a smart grin.

“We were reading smutty hot romance books together!” I shake his shoulder with my hand and hearty laugh.

“What? N-no, we weren’t!” He shrinks back.

“No need to be so flustered, I know our dear apprentice was merely joking.” She clarifies. To hear she’s called me their apprentice is enlightening and heartening. But now there is a problem. I still have to deal with Sage.

My smile fades, but some part of me is still overwhelmingly happy to see him again, I just don’t want to admit it myself.

“It’s good to see you guys again.” It’s all I say. I don’t really want to deal with it in front of Anisa and Felix.

“Shall we go, then? I really don’t have anything to buy here…” Anisa scans the stacks of books for a moment, eyeing Felix specifically.

“Oh-Oh!” Felix declares as if he’s just realized something. “Uh, right, I should debrief you two about what’s going on. I-I’ll start with you, Sage.”

Sage says nothing as he follows Felix out of the crowd of books.

“Come, Elizabeth, let’s follow them a ways away so we can chat!”

I walk beside Anisa as the boys walk in front of us. I can hear Felix talking matter-of-factly. It’s nice to have a moment to talk to Anisa. I tell her about all that happened in the morning since we left her home. Her face gradually turns to shock until I get to the point where Felix and I returned here to the marketplace. We also talk about the internet and how magical it is, and how it might have been useful to look things up during this investigation.

“Good gracious, you two had quite a line of events today! Are you okay? You must be absolutely gobsmacked!”

“Yes, I’m fine. I was really freaked out with the roof thing… I’m not a fan of heights, but I’m okay! It all still feels a bit surreal, but I’m getting used to it.”

“Good to hear. Wait , you still think this is a dream? Shall I punch you? That might wake you up.”

“Huh?”

She cracks her knuckles with a suggestive grin and my hands come up defensively.

“Pass-hard pass!”

“I know, I know; I only jest!”

“So, how was your morning?”

“I’ve been doing some patrol today, and I had to deal with some issues a peddler had…” She shakes her head, uninterested. “Ah! If only I’d had more time in Mourn fall, I could have cracked the case wide open!”

“Well, it seems the thief is here, you still might get your chance.”

“Indeed.”

“Aside from that, its been nice getting to know you guys better. You are like a really cool person, and at first I thought Felix was sort too proper, but even he can get flustered!”

“Flustered, you say?” She sounds confused.

“Well, yeah. The whole time I’ve spent with him, he surprisingly gets flustered by little things!”

“Felix, does?” I wasn’t expecting that answer, something more like ‘Oh, yeah; classic Felix!’ However Anisa seems completely addled. “Well, I suppose he was a little nervous when I found out about his romance books, but Felix is usually pretty poised with me.”

“You mean, he doesn’t freak out or blush a lot?”

“Heavens, no. He’d feel ridiculous for making a fool of himself before his comrades.”

A realization hits me like an arrow dead center on a target. Felix only acts that way around me..?

I’m still a little dazed when she gives my side a playful nudge. “Can I tell you something? It’s probably nothing.”

“Of course.”

“I know most of the time I may seem like I have everything together, I like to think that I do but… really I don’t. What I messed up by being too pushy in Mourn fall? Maybe I was entirely out of line and I was reassigned to this, and so ends my career, just like that.”

I blink in disbelief. I had no idea so much was weighing on her mind. In all the moments I’ve been with her, Anisa has always seemed so poised and self-assured. She never really told me much about herself, let alone her fears.

“Anisa, you’re a total boss! No matter what happens, I know you can handle anything.”

“A boss? But nobody works for me, certainly not you!”

“It’s a figure of speech—well, never mind. All I’m saying is you’ve got this. Fake it ‘til you make it!”

She lowers her eyes, peering at me from under her long lashes with a tiny smile.

“Thank you, Elizabeth.”

“No problemooo.” I smile back, looking ahead. Anisa is distracted by an armor stand when I glance at Felix and Sage talking. His sharp yellow eyes flash to me staring, and I look away and stand beside Anisa again.

“…So, I didn’t think Sage would be with you.” I mumble.

“Like it or not, we are a team. He can be apart of this too.” She scans the metal breastplates in front of her before turning to me, leaning against the table. “You should talk to him.”

“Okay…” My heart is racing in my chest. I’m tired of having to reflect on our fight from the night before. I just want to get it over with, but I also don’t want to have to talk about it just yet.

I exhale an exhausted sigh.

“F it. With everything that happened today…” I mumble it, but Anisa is looking at me expectantly. I march over to Felix and Sage, standing in the middle of them as I wait for them to finish. Felix immediately glances over as I approach, sealing his sentence up in a tight line, and Sage turns to me with his hands on his hips.

“Sorry to intrude, but, Sage, c-can we talk?”

Felix quickly brushes by me and walks over to Anisa.

“Sure, come with me.”

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. Chapter 3.7: PET HIS EARS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally >:)

Anisa and Felix keep a fine distance between Sage and I as we all walk to a familiar establishment. The Runny Eye is bustling as the sun is going down, when we enter, Anisa orders a meal for us as and sits down with Felix at the same table we were at the other night. Sage and I walk back out to the balcony.

I recall throwing the dirty glass with black liquid at him, and how our simple conversation turned into a roaring bicker. His boots flicker across the wood. When he turns to face me, the only thing that can be heard is the cool breeze swaying in from the coast.

“I’m surprised they let you back in here.” I speak first. Sage tilts his head in confusion. “Ah, Anisa told me you got into a tavern fight yesterday.”

“Of course she did.” He mutters, his ears bent back with irritation.

…The silence lingers a moment longer.

“Look—“ We both try to start in unison, cutting ourselves off when the other begins to speak.

“I—“

“No you—“

“It’s just—“

“Hold on.” He grabs my shoulders, and I can’t take it anymore. It bursts out of me first.

“I’m sorry I pushed you into over talking! I shouldn’t have kept trying to fix things with you, I just want things to turn out okay for you, and—“

“You’re apologizing to me?” He interrupts. “Elizabeth…”

“W-what? It’s true, isn’t it? T-That said, I’m not taking back anything I said, just that it escalated because I wasn’t backing down.”

“Elizabeth, stop.” He’s shaking his head, and finally releases me from his powerful grip on my shoulders. I’m screaming on the inside, but I wait patiently for him to find his words.

He slowly looks into my eyes, and I could literally melt at how the setting sun is shimmering within his sharp yellow corneas.

“I fucked up.”

…I didn’t expect that. Then again, what was I expecting?

He rubs the back of his head and looks out into the brimming view of the golden light dancing across the water.

“It’s entirely my fault what happened last night. I scared you off when you were just trying to help. _I’m_ the one who’s sorry.”

“Okay, I forgive you.” My shoulders shrug. He glances back at with surprise.

“What? Just like that?”

“I was… startled, when you yelled at me, but it’s not like you tried to butcher me with a knife or something.”

“Don’t be an idiot and compare it to that.” He sighs. “You shouldn’t be having guys yell at you over stupid things, you deserve better than that.”

I blink back some startled reaction I may be signaling as he continues.

“Besides… you were right, about all of it, I just didn’t want to admit it and face the truth, so I got mad instead. Man, me and my temper…”

“It’s really okay, Sage. Since you apologized, that is.”

“You didn’t… cry, did you?”

“Me? Cry? Over your little temper tantrum? Give me a little credit, Sage.” I tease. “Oh! But if I am sorry about one thing, it was to throw that smelly drink on you.”

“I… definitely deserved that too.” He’s smiling a toothy grin at me. “You’re welcome to throw any drinks at me if I get out of hand like that, got it?”

“Okay! I’d be happy to!”

He chuckles, scanning me up and down for a moment.

“Felix told me about what happened this morning. You sure you’re okay?”

“Sage, I’ve had enough near-death experiences in Astraea to handle a few more. I’m ready for anything! As much as I can be, that is. You’re still gonna help me train, right?”

“Yeah, of course… If you think you can handle it.” He winks.

“Hey, and what about Tulsi? You went to go talk to her, right?”

“What? Of course not--” He watches as I nearly drop my jaw. “—That is, not without you. I did go check on her, though, to make sure she’s okay. She was with a customer doing work and seemed fine. Tulsi is a tough one.”

“Well, you still need to have a heart to heart with her.” I insist. “Also… Uh, you are gonna tell your friends what’s going on, right?”

He sighs like he’s annoyed. “Do I have to?”

“Not this again—“

“Just, hear me out. Everyone is extremely busy, including you.”

“Eh? What do you mean?”

“It’s just…” He gives his friends a glance back inside the tavern. “Anisa got sent here because of work, and Felix has to find that soul thief, and you… You need to enhance your Relic so you can go home. Is now really a good time for me to be asking for help?”

“Sage, you can’t expect everyone to NOT be busy with their own stuff. They’re your friends, though, you’re true friends. If they care, which they do, they will help you in anyway they can.” I’m nodding my head, believing my own words as I well up in confidence. “Just like me. Sure I need to help myself out too, I can’t rely on you all for every little thing, but I don’t think ignoring you guys and going alone to figure out a way home is going to benefit me. Being with you has benefitted me.”

I feel that was a solid answer with careful, encouraging wording. Then Sage gives me that undeniably vexatious smirk.

“Baby, I can give you _many_ benefits.”

“Gods damn it, Sage.”

He starts laughing proudly, and I can’t help but giggle a bit too. Things are finally raveling back to normal again.

~+++~

We return to the others and share an evening meal. It’s basically just rolls of bread with some kind of cantaloupe seafood dip, but Sage favors the beer more, while Felix has just a glass of wine.

“I think the highlight of this reunion is that now we can all say we have reaped sweet revenge on Sage.” Felix says as he takes a sip.

“Ha-Ha, I’m glad you’re enjoying this.” Sage chugs another beer before slamming it onto the table.

“How can you drink after last night? I’m still unsure I can consume anymore alcohol after my hangover from today.” Admits Anisa. She and I cheers our cups of water to each other, and a little of it splashes between us.

“After this, it will be time to get back to business…” Felix speaks as if something tragic is to arise from this. We all hang our heads for a moment. I peer to Sage, who gives me a raised brow back over the rim of his next drink.

“Well, you two, I have something to say…” He scans everyone stoically across the table. A smile curls on my lips. He’s finally going to tell them—

“Elizabeth showed me this great game we should play, to ease our thoughts, until we dive back into it tomorrow.”

…I really shouldn’t be surprised that he’s doing this. Anisa and Felix blink their eyes in bewilderment and turn to me.

“Elizabeth? Is there a game you’d like to share with us, or is Sage merely placing you in center stage for some reason?” Anisa asks.

“No, we can play it! Its called: Two Truths and a Lie. With more of us, we can make it a little more interesting.”

“Ooo,” Sage coos, “I like where this is going already.”

“Is it really appropriate to play games right now?” Felix carps. “There’s an evil mage out there stealing souls, a strange fortune teller giving dark omens, Anisa’s new position in Porrima, and let’s not forget we still have to help you get home.”

“I agree with all of that,” I respond, “but, maybe Sage is right. Anisa is off duty right now, and do you really think you will come up with a solution to all these things in the next hour?”

“Well, I very well could—“

“Wrong answer, necromancer.” Sage grabs the glass of wine and moves it to Felix’s face. “Drink your wine and submit to the atmosphere! We can have more fun tonight, then start everything bright and early in the morning. Okay? You’ve dealt with enough today.”

Felix gives him a hard, wrinkled grimace.

“I think that look means he’s hesitant, but he will definitely play with us!” I decide. Felix sighs disapprovingly anyway as I begin to explain the rules. “Okay, each of us has a turn to tell everyone at the table, two truths and one lie. Everyone else has to guess the lie. Whoever guesses correct, wins. We can make a drinking game out of it too, so if you guess wrong, you take a drink!”

“OR,” Sage intrudes, “You have to drink half of what you have in your glass.”

“I accept that challenge, seeing as how I’ll be drinking this water.” Anisa grins. “Okay, you’re on!”

“We can go around the table, starting with…Felix!”

He gives me a startled look before clearing his throat. “Very well… Two truths, two truths…”

Sage grunts impatiently.

“Oh, hurry up already! And try not to make it obvious which one is the lie.”

“Alright.” Felix relaxes his hands on the table. “One time, I ate a slug frog and puked for four days straight. One of the reasons I was expelled from school was because I placed a curse on one of my mentors. And, I learned a spell that could help me breathe under water.”

For a moment, we can all only hear the noisy conversations from strangers surrounding the tavern.

“…Damn, Felix, that was really good!” I praise. “I actually have no idea which one is the lie. Anyone else?”

“Hmm,” Anisa rubs her chin. “I don’t think the breathing underwater is true. Surely you would have shared that with us already.”

“Why on earth would you eat a slug frog?” Sage questions. “It must be that.”

“Okay… then I pick the curse one. I can’t picture you putting a curse on a teacher!”

Felix smirks at us before sipping his wine. “Anisa wins.”

“Are you kidding me?” Sage starts to drink his beer, and I go for my water. “How could you eat a slug frog?”

“Well, I did it on accident when I was very little. My sister was concerned about me, but my father insisted I endure the side effects of digesting such a foul creature, so I wouldn’t try to be curious of anything outside our home again.”

“Man, every story about your dad just makes him worse with every tale.” I lean my chin on my hand. “So you did put a curse on a mentor?”

“Only a small one. To be fair, he taught us the curse, and he was truly unfair to the less prosperous in that class; he deserved a taste of his own potion. My tremendous mistake though, was that I meant to aim it at his back, and instead the postulant wart molded onto his lower region instead.”

Anisa scowls. “Gross.”

“Okay, Anisa, well let’s hear your truths and fib.”

She purses her lips, eyeing the ceiling as she comes up with something.

“Alright… When I started the Starsworn, I cut my hair clean off. I have only been on three dates. I don’t know how to swim.”

“Hmmm,” Sage folds his arms as he ponders.

“I think it's the hair cut! There’s no way you could have possibly done that to your flowing hair.” Felix decides.

“It could be the swimming? Surely a skilled knight like you can swim.” I say.

“It’s the three dates, definitely the three dates.” Sage shrugs affirmatively.

“Okay, well the one who got it… was Elizabeth!”

The boys make a raucous yell of protests, then start for their drinks as Anisa explains.

“Honestly, you two are supposed to know me better than that. I didn’t want my hair to get in the way, and, I don’t know, I think I was trying to prove something. So, I cut my hair off. Once I did, I couldn’t wait for it grow back. And I’ve only been on two dates, for your information, Sage.”

“How does someone like you only go on two dates?”

“Oh please. We are all far too busy with such endeavors. I’d like to think I could meet someone naturally anyway, and those two dates were so awful I would have run screaming was I not a more disciplined myself.”

“Okay, your turn Elizabeth.” Sage suggests. I have to think about this for a moment. Sage is smirking at me because he thinks he’s figured me out from the last game, but I’ll try to keep a neutral face this time.

“Okay… When I was little, I was afraid of whales instead of sharks. I won two trophies after surviving a tournament, and…” Now for my lie. Before I tell it, I curse myself in my mind because I take a second longer then I’d like to. “I’ve never had a real boyfriend before.”

“Oh, these are all good…” Anisa thinks for only a second, “but I think the whales are a lie. Whales are too cute to hate!”

“No offense to your actual accomplishments, Elizabeth, but I do believe there is some fallacious mischief afoot in your story about the tournaments and trophies.” Decides Felix.

I turn to Sage. He’s covering his half-smile with his gloved hand, like he’s concealing a private joke to himself.

“Hm, I think I’ll go with… The boyfriend.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, my pick up lines are pretty good. If you were a virgin to dating, you may have fallen for me already.”

“I could throw another drink at you, you know. Just because I don’t fall for your lame pickup lines doesn’t mean I have experience and fell into a relationship that way!”

“Oh, so you are starved for affection then, Elizabeth?” He cranes his head to look me in the eyes with that grin. I want to rub that smug look right off his face.

“Well, congratulations Sage. You were right.”

“Darn. Should have gone with that one.” Felix and Anisa drink.

“I knew it!” He says proudly.

“Indeed, you were right. I have had experience, so in turn means I also have standards.” I eye him coyly as I drink my water. “Anyone with them wouldn’t fall for your tricks.”

Anisa let’s out a fit of laughter. Felix smirks and chuckles behind his glass of wine, and Sage is glowering at me like he wants to run me over. I can’t help but smile in my victory, though.

“Explain the other ones!” Anisa asks. “How can one be terrified of whales?”

“Have you ever heard of the whale MONSTRO before? The whale matches its name perfectly. I used to have nightmares all the time about him swallowing me whole and then drowning in its belly.”

“And the tournament? What kind was it exactly?”

“Basketball. I won one for my JV and then for my Varsity team back in high school.”

“Oh!” Exclaims Anisa. “Is that the sport where the balls go into the basket?”

….

“Yes, that does seem to match the title, doesn’t it?” Mocks Felix. She slaps his arm hard enough for him to say “ow” and rub the infliction.

“Its pretty competitive. You guys should definitely try it out sometime. I’m sure Felix would be a fan of it, but Anisa and Sage, I could see you two on a team!”

“Yeah, Felix can be our cute cheerleader as we compete instead.” Sage decides.

“That’s preposterous.” Felix says snidely.

“Elizabeth, this game is quite clever. I think I’ll like to try it with a stronger drink next time.” Anisa nods approvingly.

“Next time?” I look at everyone around me at the table for a moment, reflecting on each of my endeavors I’ve had to face with all of them so far.

“Next time that would be awesome! I can’t wait.”

After Felix’s glass is emptied, Anisa and Felix decide to depart. Sage and I walk them out of the tavern to have a hearty farewell and watch them leave down the lamp lit road to their destinations of rest for the right.

“Oh, shoot! I forgot to ask Felix something. Wait here.” Sage leaves me at the front of the tavern and lightly jogs to catch up to them in our sights. I’m thinking that maybe he’s finally going to tell them what happened with his Relic when I hear some one whistle to me.

“Ayyye, babay! Up for round two?”

To my right, the men from last night are cat calling me again from across the road. I drop my head in annoyance with my hands on my hip, ignoring them entirely. Their cackles and wooting echo across the street as they continue to walk on. I notice Sage, Anisa and Felix have stopped walking from afar and are looking warily at the obnoxious group.

Sage’s tail wags violently at them, and Felix looks like he’s about to prepare a spell when he takes a stance and raises his hands at them, but Anisa puts her gloved hand on his shoulder and shakes her head.

“OY!” She yells at them. “As an official guard, I’m asking you to keep the peace and shut your yaps!”

Some of them say a few more unpleasant things to her, but others in the group are tugging their mates to get out of sight as soon as possible. We all watch them turn the block and out of view. Anisa and Felix wave goodbye to us as Sage returns to me.

“Did you tell them about your Relic?”

“What did they mean by round two?” Sage asks, his hands on his hips.

“Huh?”

“Those punks just now were talking to you, right?”

“Oh, that!” I try to wave it off. “Eh, it was nothing really…”

A low growl rumbles up his throat. “Elizabeth…” He warns.

“Okay… well, when I was looking for you after Elowen escaped yesterday, they were just cat calling me then too.”

Sage turns his head to look back at where the group had disappeared too, like he’s contemplating going after them.

“They didn’t do anything else, it wasn’t a big deal or anything!”

He grumbles something as his ears go back.

“I knew you’d find me, but… I left you out here in the market alone, with a soul thief and Elowen out here too no doubt. I really am no good.”

“Sage…It’s okay, really.”

A sharp breeze sends a wave of goose bumps over my skin. Sage’s silvery hair stirs in the breeze. His eyes soften.

“You’re freezing. Come. I’ve got a room upstairs.”

~+++~

I’m so surprised by the quality of the tavern’s lodging, that I almost miss one glaring problem.

“Why is there only one bed?”

“Heh heh, what if I told you this room’s the last one left?”

“What a coincidence.” I fold my arms at him. “Well, where exactly do you plan on sleeping?”

His smile widens.

“Oh, you know…” His eyes shift to the bed for a moment. “On the floor, where else? I am a gentlemen, after all.”

Before I can retort, I watch Sage pull the ribbon from his braid. His snow—white hair tumbles loose over his shoulders, stark against his red coat. I recall he was very careful about keeping his braid in while we were in the forest, at least whenever I was around. He shakes his head and it sways after him, looking pleased at me. I am bewildered by his natural stance, my eyes scanning his hair as it moves gently and frames his handsome features.

He extends his left hand, palm up.

“Come here.”

My pulse jolts me to life. What on earth should I do? I surely want to do something, but I’m also still hesitant.

I play coy and strut passed him, his yellow eyes follow me as I sit on the bed with my arms and legs folded.

“Playing hard to get, huh? Just like in the game today. I’m not that easily dismayed.” He stands in front of me. This close to a bed, in candlelight, with beautiful bright streaks from the moon peering through the translucent drapes on the window, makes all of this so captivating.

He raises his hand once more. I stare at it, then take it. Rough, calloused fingers close around mine and he pulls me down to the floor.

“Oh-!”

I feel my pulse jolt. His left arm eases around my back so he can rub my opposite shoulder, like he did back in the woods. This time he leans against me.

“Sage-?”

_“Shhhh.”_

I’m trying not to freak out, and manage to find that this is actually quite comfortable. We’re like this for a while, sitting together in silence.

“Warming up?” He asks, pressed against me still.

_Absolutely._

“Y-yeah, thank you.”

The hearth is more decorative than practical, but heat radiates off of him. Below the steady crackle of the fire comes the distant thrum of music from downstairs. Sage rests his chin on my left shoulder. His hair tickles the side of my neck and I catch a whiff of spice and wood smoke. This close, the calmness goes away in my spirit again—I’ve pictured us this close before, but maybe I’m making too big of a deal out of this. Then he asks me a question.

“Can you, uh, rub my ears? They’re… cold.”

“…You want me to, what?”

“Come on, I know you want to.”

He’s not wrong. And with his head angled this way, his ears are perfectly within petting range…

I reach out to gently touch the corner of his left ear and his breath catches. I don’t think I can take much more of this. He’s softer than I imagined.

“Don’t be shy.” He whispers. My fingers trail along the silky tufts of fur at the base of his ear to stroke the tapered, velvety tip. He responds with a low, rumbling noise I can feel emanating from his chest.

“Are you purring?!”

“No!” He sounds like a tempered child. “Don’t stop!”

He’s gone completely boneless against my shoulder. When I rub my thumb over the back of one ear, Sage leans into my hand and hums appreciatively.

“Ahhh, that’s the riiight spot.” His cheek rubs against my shoulder, trying to get more of a sensation from my touch. “You don’t have to be gentle, I like it rough.”

His voice has gone husky. Each breath he draws trembles to the steady rhythm of his purring.

His ears twitch when I scratch behind them.

“Ahhh, I should have asked you for this ages ago.” Sage’s arm snakes down my back, settling on my hip while he continues to rubs his cheek against my shoulder. I’m definitely doing something right. My hand starts to tire, so I resort to slowly combing my fingers through his long, silky hair.

He pulls me closer against him and something hard pokes my hip. My heart skips. I look down only to discover his long tail curled against his side.

“Are you trying to get me to pet your tail?”

Sage tilts his head up to grin at me.

“You can touch me wherever you want, baby.” He chuckles and his hot breath tickles the curve of my neck. With our faces this close together, I merely look forward, despite my ulterior instincts. If I did turn to look at him, our faces would be millimeters apart from one another… My face must be incredibly flushed and my eyes must be wide, and he is still looking up at me.

“I… sorry.” He finally says, lowering his eyes suddenly in self-conscious. “I’ve got to admit, I haven’t been myself lately. Can’t fight. Can’t score. Can’t even smang.”

“Did you just say _smang-?”_

“Shh, I’m getting to a point here, Elizabeth.” His grip tightens around my hip, tugging me closer. My head swoons back a bit as he nudges closer into my neck.

“It’s just… when I’m with you…I feel like I don’t have to pretend so hard. So, uh, thanks.”

“I didn’t do much. No need to thank me.” I pause. “I think I’ve gotten to understand you better lately too. The real you. Whatever that means—“ I’m not making sense. I rest my hands between Sage’s ears. He closes his eyes. He’s quieter now, but I still feel him gently purring against me.

“Hey… can we stay like this? Just for a little while longer.”

I nod and he lets out a contented sigh. At some point, I drift off, comforted by the weight of his head on my shoulder.

.

.

.

When I’m asleep, Sage untangles himself from me. He scans my tilted, sleeping face with wonder, his eyes draw to my lips. His thumb gently sweeps slowly across my bottom lip.

_Stealing a kiss while she’s asleep? How low can you get, Sage…_

He shakes his head and discards his previous idea. He adjust himself to pick me up, gently placing me on the bed. He scans my body one more time, watching the calm rise and fall of my chest, before donning the blanket over me.

“Goodnight, Elizabeth.”

~+++~

The next morning, I wake to gentle rays of sunlight tickling my eyelashes. As the events of the previous night rush back, I sit up from the bed.

“Sage?”

He must have tucked me in at some point after I fell asleep. He’s gone now—only proof of his stay, a heap of blankets discarded in front of the cold, dark fireplace.

He wouldn’t have left without me, would he? Concerned, I spring out of the bed. I clean myself up a bit, fix my hair, and rush down the steps.

To my relief, I spot Sage as soon as I reach the tavern below.

“Morning, Elizabeth.” He pushes a basket of blackened, burned toast my way when I sit opposite of him.

“Good morning” While I pour myself a glass of water from a pitcher, he stares out a distant window. I reach for a slice of bread, but it crumbles like charcoal under my touch. Is it really so hard to get a decent meal around this realm?

“I… was surprised to see you had left.” I admit, pouring myself some water from the bottle instead. He gives a noncommittal shrug.

“Yeah, I’m uh, no good at the morning after stuff. I usually sneak out before sunrise—“

“Well, you’re stuck with me, like it or not.” I say confidently.

“There’d better be an extremely, terribly important and urgent reason you’ve called us here so early.”

I look passed Sage to find Anisa and Felix approaching the table. Anisa drops into the chair beside me and stifles a yawn. She plucks a charred briquette of bread and takes a loud bite out of it.

Felix drags a chair to the table, spinning it backwards before settling on it.

“Guys! What brings you two back?” I ask.

“I called ‘em.” Sage rubs the back of his neck with a long, sigh. I know this was hard for him to do, but I’m proud of him. “Look, I’ve, uh, got a problem. My Relic was stolen—“

Felix gives an exasperated huff. “Is this supposed to be some sort of joke? Because it’s not very funny.”

“The good news is I think I know where it’s been taken. The bad news is, well…” His golden eyes lock on mine. “I’m… gonna need help getting it back from the Griefers.”

Anisa drops her toast. Felix only gapes.

“The bloodthirsty, backstabbing mercs?” Felix questions.

“Didn’t they serve the Lord of Shadows?” Anisa rubs her chin. “Don’t tell me knew them, Sage.”

“Knew them? Hah, I practically them ran them.”

“WHAT?”

~+++~

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is End of my story… For now. I’m not sure I’ll continue it actually, I just really like this game so much. It's a shame the updates take forever. My imagination ran rampant while I waited so I had to share this. Anyway, thank you for reading and stay safe everyone!


End file.
